Josef's little human (not JosefBeth)
by maddpappy
Summary: Josef finds himself restless as life is about to change in a way he is unprepared for. After being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Josef has to confront a game set n motion & he's not prepared. Now a pawn, his life is saved by a girl more broken than he. One taste is not enough. Then he learns a startling truth that could put vampires everywhere at risk. J/oc and M/B, post s1
1. Chapter 1

**Josef's Little Human**

 **Chapter one**

A/N: As Mick and Beth finally find a common ground (last episode of season 1), Josef begins to feel the desire to get close to someone again. Being close to Beth stirred some old desires he had. He has Simone, but he doesn't expect a stranger to pull him into a new light. What he doesn't imagine is that a life altering event that takes place and changes the way he views life. This is Josef and a different female lead not in the show. (Mick/Beth pair is in here occasionally too because they are friends, ya?) ;) enjoy 8 year after the show lol.

* * *

 _Freshies_ are a dime a dozen, I think to myself as I toast and hear the clank of glasses against one another yet again tonight. Some people might like to think they run off and tell about us, but they'd never live long enough to prove it. There were those of us who had "special" abilities, while there were others that suited a purpose. Sure we all had jobs, and we followed the rules. Well mostly, kind of. Vampires needed to store wealth for a rainy day. Trouble is, you had to be creative how you went about it. Ergo, hackers.

Like hacking traffic lights, I thought bemused at the teenage-like vampire I'd recently met. Who lives in a basement all day? He did a shit job and I'd considered the red tarps for a brief moment. But he'd taken out the van so, whatever. Mick had met two others who were photographers. Gave me that great Idea to get rid of the one Beth had told me about.

People danced; their bodies tangled together as the rhythm moved, I surmise looking around and feeling a bit alone this evening. I could see my reflection. Hair spiked up, cute blue eyes, nice suit. But even my face, as deadpan as it was, still showed my restlessness. My latest human, a lawyer called Simone, was out of town for the week. Or should I say conquest? Seeing Mick and Beth take their freakish leap of 'whatever the hell this is between us' this last week got me thinking. I'd not told anyone, but I'd tried to move on. I was going to pull the plug on Sarah. The thing is, Simone was not the answer.

Act now, do later. "Carpe diem," I mutter to myself.

Good for them, I thought as I'd taken a sip of this retched drink. I'd grown closer to Beth, and I thought that Mick might actually get his own head out of his ass before he hit a hundred, thanks to her. She seemed sweet, but she would do what it took to protect him, and that's all I needed to know. Oh, and I had a little crush. Who knew if she was still around in a few hundred or so...I was just that bad when it came to sex. Too many commitment issues. I'd fucked anyone that had two legs, smelled good, an tasted better. Time took the fine lines away from the daily human hang ups.

Beth, now that name made me smile. Within one week she took my advice and got a new job, and I had been after Mick about it for months. We had our little secret, and truth be told, Mick would just have to get over it once he found out. And he would, of course. He would look at her a different way, I supposed, but making a human girl out to represent your lost humanity was a little too moody for my tastes. Which brought me back to being hungry.

Moving right along here. There had to be a female that would catch my eye. I wanted something different, maybe someone innocent like little Beth.

Forever was a long time to be with someone for no apparent reason. Ergo, Simone. I mean I liked her, but then I _liked_ most women. A sinister smile curved my lips. Then came the whole idea of siring. Did I want to go through that again? I liked my women tied down, or with my fangs in their skin. Simone was a little _too_ giving, but she was smart. God, what the hell did I need?

I needed a woman that could challenge me and not fuck me over like Lola, or be a deranged _bitch_ like Coraline. We all played our little games, as vampires, time got old. Women flocked to me and my money which made it easy to feed, but still didn't fill my ache. This was no lie, but it got _boring._ four hundred some years later, not much surprises you. And at my age, I need a little surprise.

"Fucking Lola." Shit, I am old, and there were not many older vampires than me anymore. Not ones you messed with anyway.

I rolled my eyes as I sipped the champagne that never hit the spot, and I wanted to bite something. I've been restless since seeing Sarah. I don't know why I wished she could just wake up. By far, Sarah was the one person who kept me _satisfied_ then. Complete, or some shit like that. But the guilt over her loss still haunted me. I basically killed the woman I loved in an effort to change her like I had every other bastard. Figures the one I wanted was the one that didn't wake up.

This place, or the event I'd attended, was for show more than anything. Great, more fluff. Perhaps I just needed to kill someone? I bobbed my head from side to side like I'd stretched. I stood and decided to hang back and give silence a go this evening. Time for dinner, I thought with relief.

As I slowly walked around to take in the various humans in the room-or dinner something happened. I could sense it. I paused, I but I couldn't tell what _IT_ , was. It's like the air vibrated around me, a gentle touch of the skin as a feather caressed against it. Hmm, I sighed as I felt chills line my arms. I shook out my arms in my coat & grabbed and readjusted the lapels. I moved in deeper to the room trying to locate the source of the pulse.

And then I saw _her._

OK the back of her. I watched her move away from something trying to appear a little less obvious about it. Then out of nowhere, two men grab her and a scuffle begins. I can smell them, old, yet not too old. Vampires. My eyes narrowed, no way. Not the one interesting female I had seen this entire night.

Before anyone can get to help her, she has both men on the ground moaning. I love a good show, maybe she can be my dinner and entertainment? She turned then, and I see waves of black hair and cerulean blue eyes scope for an exit. She looks _young_. I can't tell if she's like me, but she radiates a warmth that…seems like sunshine. What the fuck is this shit?

People move out of her way until something hits her from behind and she skids to a stop on the floor besides my feet. Drop dead gorgeous is more like it. I looked down to my feet trying not to interfere, and thought this was a perfectly good waste of nice ass, when more shit happened. I heard that tick that occurs right before a bomb ignites. Not this shit _again_ , I think to myself. "Christ. I just got this suit."

A bomb sounds, people are yelling, and my ears rang. I could see the girl is wore converse under that dress, and pants. Above us, the glass is shattered and her eyes open in the midst of this. She moved like the grace my kind had mastered. I took a large breath of air, fascinated. She was fast, efficient, maybe deadly. She met my gaze all before most humans had moved an inch. In this craziness, she turned to look up at me? We are at eye level now, and I _want_ her. This crazy feeling swept over me, like a need I'd never known before. Her eyes meet mine and I can smell gas in the air. Shit, I haven't live this long for no goddamn reason.

It feels like time stopped between us.

"Josef," she says in pain and then it begins again.

Above us, I could hear the fire boom and rage through the room like a vacuum that sucked up lives. It occurred to me then. I'm not gonna live through this, am I?

The glass gave, and she rolled over, pulled out the protruding sword-and I gasp-from her chest. Next she launched herself over me in a tackle. Our bodies collided and smashed under something… I cannot tell, but I think it was under a seat. A fire blazed over us, and I cringed and shut my eyes against the pain I know is coming. Then there is no frickin pain. I opened my eyes as she screamed above me-not that I don't love a good scream-but they are rarely in pain if you know what I mean. We were protected by a shield, something I've never seen or heard of, and her skin peeled as it healed. Her eyes were wide with pain, like she was being burnt alive repeatedly. Her sweet mouth was open in a scream that wouldn't register. I'd known pain like that.

I said more to myself, "What are you?"

"We…need…to get out before…it's over." Her limp body collapses as she struggles for breath. I nearly touched her, but thought better until it healed.

No shit. "The smoke?" I murmur.

She nods as the pain rides her again. "Speed, I can't hold it…much longer."

I grab her, because she _is_ the shield protecting us, and I get us just outside before the barrier breaks. She goes limp in my arms, and I noticed burns on my skin. Hers had shards of glass that could have ended me in combination with the fire. My throat constricts, thinking that was way too close for comfort in so many weeks. I'm not as crafty as Mick is in these situations. He actually _chased_ people when they ran.

Why me? I waver, needing blood. I hadn't fed before because, let's face it, dinner and a party were my thing. She stirred, and I shook her some to speed the process up. "Hey, snow white." I snapped my fingers at her. Her skin is ashen from pain or blood loss, yet her beauty is evident. "Hey, wake up."

"I need…" she said as I pause and I take in her nice long throat. I licked my lips, but looked away. This is not the time, I told myself

"No way. It could be bad if you ate right now. We need…to get in…"she struggles to speak.

Crap, I can't bite the human shield, or whatever she is. "Ya, don't eat whatever you are. How'd you do that?" I sniff her but I don't get a whiff of death. Hmm, curious. She seems human enough.

My behavior was noticed. She leaned back & cringed, "Are you unwell? Emo? Metrosexual? Shut up, don't snap your fingers at me, and get your phone, pretty boy."

Oh, she thinks I'm pretty. "Yeah," I say as my New York accent becomes thick. She'd just pissed me off and I needed answers. I'd been aristocracy once.

She laughed and then coughed. It was my turn to rub it in. "Having trouble breathing? That is a basic function, no?"

"God, I regret saving you already."

" _What_?"

"Nothing," she said and coughed again. "I can cough on you if you like. Freezer. Safe place…" she gave me an address and winced in pain again. I can hear people coming, and I am not sure I can get out of here in time. Her skin hasn't healed yet, and I knew I looked worried. I could see my face in her eyes. She'd held her tears to look brave, and I admired it. They wanted her, but she's saved my life.

She looked up, then said "Jump, they are too close."

I didn't hesitate. I took a ladder or two, feeling like Mick for a moment again. I'm seriously getting hungry, and haven't had to run like this in a long time. In truth, this is why I have money; to pay people do this shit for me. Blue eyes is on my back, but I want her up front. The poor girl could barely walk. I located the address using the phone, and then dropped down from the roof in front of the door. By then, I knew I'm too hungry and I will kill her. "Shit."

I felt a hand on my cheek as I worked the knob behind her. It's her hand, but it's so cold. I felt her tremble, and I paused to meet her eyes. I'd seen that look before, and her life was short. The street was dark, and I heard no voices. "Where here, blue eyes. "

There was a slight breeze, and a little ground mist. It'd rained, I supposed, after a hot day. Whatever, it was good cover. The girl pulled out a key from under the burnt dress, and attempted to give it to me. She missed my hand by a few inches.

"Tricky," I said trying to get the thought of blood out of my head, but my fangs had descended. Whatever she's doing, it's helped. I got the door open and I saw a freezer. There is nothing left in me once her hand came away from me-but I am not starved like I was. I actually feel the need to sleep. Like I _ate_. I put her and I on the front of the freezer and put my fingers under her chin. "We made it, blue eyes."

My hand trembled then, and I hunch over unable to hold us. She opens the freezer, but I'd just passed out. I felt aware of her, still. She picked up my body, grabbed my phone, and texted someone. I have no idea what she's doing, and I worried. The lid opened up higher, and I felt her using her entire body to hold me still so she could get me in. Ah, must be familiar with vampire life.

She's not a vampire or freshie. No marks no smell. "I want you," I heard myself say.

"I'm already wanted, so to speak." As I slid in she dropped my phone. We are too entwined and she has no energy left. The lid fell over us as we fell in ; neither of us able to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Josef's little human**

Ch. 2

Long chapter :) Rated M

* * *

I could hear banging, but it's was hard to focus in a tub. Deep freezer really. I closed my eyes tightly, remembering last night. Fuck, I thought and rubbed my face. That's when I noticed there was someone in here with me. My eyes flew open and I saw my little savior as she breathed beside me Hmm, out cold but… _alive_. In a freezer. With me. Damn, this was sort of hot in a sick way. It would have been fun if I knew the girl. "I'm getting too old for this," I sighed.

I gave her a nudge, but no response.

I'd wanted to touch her since I first saw her. Finally, I thought and reached for her. "What the hell," I cursed as my hand came into contact with something sharp. I was surrounded by glass, and her blood. It struck me, and I gripped about wanting more blood and not having much left after all this shit.

And where was my shirt? My hand graced my chest. She was laying on the left side of my body and that arm.

The lid popped off and there stood Mick. My eyes darted up quickly in response, squinted even. I was now on my side facing blue eyes, and this may or may not have looked a little compromising. Mick had always wore his morality on his sleeve. "Would you believe me if I said this wasn't what It looked like?"

He was about to say something when his eyes flashed to the girl. "What the hell happened, Josef?"

Mick's eyes went wide, and then landed on the glass and blood. "Rowdy night," I started for effect but with my classic sarcasm. He gave me that _moral_ face so I rolled my eyes. "She saved my life. How-"

Mick smiled, "I got a text that said 'follow GPS and come get my ass.' I thought it was some kind of joke. Then Beth caught the news." Mick bent down, then held up my bloody shirt. It was outside the freezer. "So," he began again and trailed off.

"Aren't we glad Blondie keeps up with her old job?" I lived to mock him. "Least she listened and got out of there when I suggested it. Unlike someone else I know." My comment was typically snide, but it was truthful. I thought back to the moment I shared with Beth. Regardless of what I may have initially thought of her, she'd moved me with her devotion to my friend. It reminded me of all the things I'd had and lost. Still, I was envious of them both. And she was cute. And everything had made me a little too emotional lately. I let it drain away, and my head did its side ways shake. Ya, even I had to shake myself out of it.

We both glanced at the girl and I pointed, "It's her fault," I said. Blue Eyes; that's her given name until she woke up, I'd decided. The joke of the situation wasn't lost on Mick, "saved by a human, Josef?"

What were we, women? "Better than yours always needing to be saved, no?"

"Given your train of sleeping beauties recently," Mick began and I shot him a glare.

"OK, I won't pick at Beth," He glared back at me anyway. "You going to stand there and stare at me all night?"

"Tell me why you have a girl in a freezer and I may," he said back.

"I think that the heavens will move before you get that big head out of your moody ass. I can't move unless I want to stab her with glass." He glanced over and he tried to lift the girl out for me, "She's good for you, you know. I'm glad that train is on the right tracks." Mick grunted. He'd had a thing way too long for Beth. It bordered on sick, but at least she was 'of age'. In the moment, I almost contemplated that phrase, but decided against it.

"This one is a bit young, Josef. Even for you."

I gave him my classic devious smile, "she came _on_ to me. Literally, _threw_ herself at me." She had, just not like I was implying. Truth was, we both knew how serious this was. My face fell and I blinked a few times. "It was bad."

Mick lifted her under her arms, and I was finally able to move. "Your failed attempt at humor is amusing here." Her head lolled back and exposed her throat, and I swallowed hard, parched. "You aren't going to leave her with me like you did the guy from your office, are you?" Mick held her, and I didn't like him holding her.

Mick moved back a step or two as I moved my legs over the white deep freezer. "Not my taste," I said looking it over. It was old and beat up, but it was like she knew. This had saved my ass. I looked at the girl who was now in a $3 spaghetti strap halter you'd buy at Walmart, with her ripped jeans, and converse shoes. "This looks bad." I cracked my neck, feeling pissed off, "Two times in so many months." Where was her dress?

A funny look came over Mick. It said 'what the hell' and questioned me all at the same time. "She's not a vampire," he said. Surprise littered his voice as he examined her.

"You just now noticed that? C'mon really? Really, wow." I let my humor fade. "No shit," I told him and my brows rose.

He looked happy, his brown hair was a mess-sex hair. That was usually my style. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans and looked like he'd been in the middle of something. His blue eyes were taking everything in the way annoying detectives did. He and Beth must have finally done the deed.

Cute, I know. "Rowdy night yourself?" I looked down at myself. The dress pants remained, but both my coat and shirt were a lost cause. Mick threw me the coat, "Cover up."

"Looks like you were in a rush," I smirked as I shook my arms in the coat until it felt right. It looked like shit.

"Don't, Josef," he remarked back. He scanned the girl. "How long have you been in here?"

" _She_ got me in _there_. I just got us here." I looked around, "which is where?" It looked like a closet room with cement walls and a low roof. Damn, it wasn't even painted. The floor was covered with saw dust, thick too, as I moved my shoe through it.

"Down two blocks from the bombing." Mick closed the cooler and laid blue eyes on top and examined her a little too closely. It was drafty in here, not that I minded being in my coat, but it felt strange.

A tone of seriousness fell over me. "She saved my life, Mick. They had struck her with something and intended the fire to cover it up. Blew the roof-which was glass by the way. She pulled whatever it was out of her back and tackled me," I said and felt my voice get hoarse, "jumped on top of me and shielded us when she saw the glass from the ceiling come down." I met his eyes as he looked from her to me, "I'd be dead right now if not for her. How the hell is that possible?"

"That someone picked you to save?" he joked but with an uneasiness I knew all too well. He looked at her again, "maybe she knows something. Does she have any I.D.? Did she say anything to you?"

"No," I finished. My brows danced up and down quickly as I absorbed his information. "She knew my name. Some of the rest is sketchy. Used herself as a human shield and I did see ah…" I rubbed my face. "This is gonna sound weird, but like a force surrounded us."

"Josef," he started but I cut him off.

"Or something, look I don't know. She's the reason I'm alive." I felt my serious face fall in. Mick met my gaze, and we had a man moment. Gee, this was getting older and older. I was rattled, and pissy. "Got blood?"

"Yeah," Mick said a little confused. "Christ she smells…"

"Like sunshine," I said. "Don't touch her. She's making me feel...weird."

"Weird how," he asked skeptically.

He was having a hard time looking away, " _Mick_!" I said and snapped my fingers. "Don't eat my savior." Then I stopped and added in a saucy tone, "Where are your manners?" And she looked like a kid, but he wasn't seeing that. Damn, I'd have to give Beth some credit later. I smiled to myself, but thought better. He probably held back from 'biting down' as he put it.

He nodded and headed to the car, and handed me the girl on his way. I could barely stand, so I leaned on the wall. Why didn't he leave her on the freezer? Her body was the length of mine, a nice fit. I cradled her against me as a lover, surprised by how good it felt. Her lips were inches from mine, and I stared at them in fascination. What would they taste like? Frowning, I didn't feel hunger. Why did I ask for blood then?

"Josef," she murmured unaware as I fidgeted with her in my arms. She actually tried to get closer to me, and I liked it. Wait, isn't there a song for that? Or was that a kiss? I'd kiss this girl and like it. What was wrong with me? Admittedly, I was over sexual most times, but this was different.

My eyes fell back to her lips, like two magnets being forced together. Like a feverish need, I slowly felt myself sinking into her. I could feel her body pressed against mine, her cool hand just happened to fall over my nipple. It reminded me of having a fledgling, of all things. Then I understood part of what I wanted, even if it were a little backward. There was a bond between them and sire that felt very similar. Yet, and I thought about it with pause, we were nothing to one another. My hand that held her head still, roamed through her hair and she sighed. I blinked rapidly, swallowed, and felt my lips part. Even my fingers trembled. That was exactly what this felt like.

Could it be Sarah reincarnated, I joked to myself.

There was no way I could stifle a moan when she shifted closer still. Hell no, I thought clear as day. I moved her so that Mick wouldn't see evidence of my arousal. "Christ wake up and tell me you are old _enough_." This was no Sarah, but I had been feeling odd in the weeks previous. Beth reminded me too much of the Sarah I knew. Not that she was like her, per se, but there was this strange thing that happened to vampires who got caught in the moment. They saw people for who they were. That's all this was, Josef.

I didn't tell Mick or Beth I'd let Sarah go. I'd been getting too soft, and fifty years later, cure or not, was no reason to make her soul suffer.

Which left me here, standing in a ten by ten room with saw dust, a deep freezer, and a nice piece of unconscious ass in my hands. It felt like I was a boy again. The way my body reacted to hers was unlike anything I'd felt before-even to Sarah. It was more than sexual, but how, I had no words. It felt like all the comforts of home or some shit. I placed my forehead against hers and willed myself into decency here. That was something I had very little of, especially now. My other hand roamed over her cool skin just above her hip. I looked up and away when she drew closer, the softness of her skin almost too much to bear. It felt like I had no ability to resist the need to...

"Little young, even for you," I could hear Mick say. He'd been watching, which bothered me. Normally, it wasn't a thing after so many years undead. If that didn't say anything about my current state, I don't know what would.

Her eyes opened then and she went still. I pulled her a little closer to emphasize that. All sexual thoughts aside, "You're safe, shh." Please don't freak out.

"Josef," she mumbled.

Mick ran back to the car and grabbed some blood bags. When he looked over, she'd said my name and his glance met my mine. He arranged a blanket in the backseat, and then walked over, again holding his breath. "I can't drive you."

"I'm dead meat here, Mick. You have to or…"

He finished. This and a long stare of my trembling arms, "You're afraid you'll kill her."

The girls eyes widened, but she remained still. I was not sure if she was really there. Good move, I thought and eyed the blood bag longingly. "Toss it."

Mick did and I caught it immediately devouring it with the girl in my arms. She adjusted putting her feet flat as I held her with the one arm. To her credit, she didn't scream. She did shiver however. "You drink blood?"

"It's all a dream-or nightmare. Take your pick." I finished the bag.

"I'm so cold," she said through shaking teeth.

We needed to hurry. Or warm her up, I thought. Mick got in and started the car. Once he came back, we loaded the girl into the back seat. He texted Beth to meet him at my office. I both lived and worked there often. Blue eyes had fallen back asleep once the car started to move.

* * *

There was a very long pause from Mick, even after called Beth.

"Why call Beth?" I stared out the window with mixed feelings.

Mick rushed, "She's a girl and human. You know, to take care of…whatever it is she needs." Mick looked from me to the road, "You don't look well."

"Uh-huh," I said. I glanced over at him as he drove. "We need to find out how and why this was done, who the targets were, and who she is. Can you use those detective senses you always go on about here?"

He _was_ being too moral. Damn, I thought, go figure. "You can't do anything to her."

"Mick, I am many things, but forceful on a child is not one of them." I knew I looked younger than some men, including Mick. In my day, I _had_ been a man. As the centuries went on and people waited more than they ever had to start life or have kids, I didn't match the society. I was still old enough not to look like a pubescent slob.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, and a few hundred dollars less, we got in through a backdoor. Beth wrapped the girl up, accusation in her glare, so the blue eyes looked like she was just tired and not half dead. She was covered in blood, and it was hard to hide. I had to admit, watching Beth take part in such a matter took my mind off my near death. There were few people in the building, but better to be safe than sorry.

Once we were in, I placed blue eyes down and ran for my fridge. Mick followed, and Beth scowled. "I can't carry her!"

"I need to feed," I mumbled and drank Micks stash of A type blood. It wasn't my favorite, but hell. It was free. I tossed him a bag at the same time. We looked like raving animals, as Beth stood there shell shocked and mouth open. Her wide eyes were full of worry. "We are only vampires," I mumbled. "Too much blood in the air."

"Oh," she said with that uncomfortable human motion. She stood there unsure what to do.

"Oh, God!" I moaned with thanks. My wounds began to heal as Beth walked in and took a look at both of us. Her eyes grew into two large saucers again when she watched Mick drain two bags.

"Damn," she muttered.

"A little romp and a blood bath later," I told her and her cheeks flamed red. She knew that I knew what her and Mick were up to.

I leaned in on the counter, and Beth moved in to touch Mick. She was wearing her cream coat, jeans and a pink t-shirt with bed head. "Sorry to have woken you lovers up, but we have a situation."

"I see that," she grumbled.

"I didn't do it. She saved me," I said to Beth as she looked up from Mick.

"Well, what happened to her-to you guys?" she corrected.

"Her blood is," Micks eyes met mine. "Potent."

"Is that bad or good?" she drew out the word good a little long. I almost laughed as her eyes danced between me and Mick.

I put it in layman's terms for Beth. "Imagine having starved for thirty days, being whipped and tortured with no food and little water. Then, you see a buffet table and well…" I waved it in blue eyes' direction. "Bad for her."

"Oh," Beth said and stood up straighter. "She's just a girl."

"Not in my day," I said without thinking and then waved Beth off. "Just joking. She saved me. I don't think she's _just_ human. Mick, she has speed and grace. She also put two guys down with little effort, faces on the floor. Looked like they were after her. Pretty violent too."

"So you brought her here to help her."

I felt my brows drop, "offfff course." I said quickly. She was a little slow sometimes. "Why would I eat the person that saved me? Really Beth, I have some dignity." I cocked my head at Mick, "you both think I'd eat someone that just saved my life?"

"Wouldn't you?" Beth challenged. She did a double take.

"I brought her home, didn't I? I got us out." I was a little annoyed at her accusations. "Mick," I gave him a look we'd shared often. "I'll needs this taken care of." He knew I'd shoot him money for it, but I didn't want other vampires near her just yet. "She's innocent in this. Secrecy, and then when she wakes up, we can ask her."

"Fine," Beth stated as I continued to watch Mick. He'd taken care of an innocent before. My eyes traveled to Beth so Mick understood what I meant. She quirked her head sideways, miffed and I smiled. She was an easy one to rile up. Once I had gathered my strength, I picked the girl up and brought her upstairs as Mick left. A moment later, I could hear Beth behind me.

As I unraveled the sheet, Beth hissed loudly as if she were in pain. There were cuts all over the poor girl and I gently laid her on the couch. She looked well-tanned or maybe that was her nationality. Her hair was black, long, and soft. Her eyes were closed, but fanned with a layer of thick black lashes. She no longer looked whitish or pale. There were a few scars on her back and various other places, but the cuts were healing well. Not as deep like they had been, I thought with an uneasy pause. "Amazing," I said with a bit of awe in my tone.

"This is horrible!" Beth whispered looking at me like I'd done this.

I paused and gave her a sideways look, then settled for looking straight head when she didn't catch my drift. There was an annoyed rage that built in me. "It was worse. When Mick picked me up, there was a lot of blood and glass in the freezer." I turned and headed toward my closet to fetch a shirt. "All of that had been inside of her, then it came out. Like a vampire."

As I looked through a few shirts, Beth went on. "But she's not, right? She was in the freezer with you?!" Beth whispered like we were conspiring yet again. I sighed and settled on a t-shirt-at least until I could take a shower.

"Let me see your phone," I told Beth. After a surprised moment, she handed it over.

I called Mick, "Hey. We need to get my phone figured out. And the number. If anyone traces the number-I was seen at the party." I walked back up near blue eyes. "I don't want anyone trying to find me or it using the towers to ping me and logs of where I was." I put the shirt on over my head. "At least until I could be safely considered _out_ before it blew. I wasn't exactly hidden when she fell over me." Mick suggested I do something with Beth or TV. My lip twitched, really I just wanted her gone for now.

I tried to remember what exactly happened when he asked. Lies nearest the truth always worked best. "She had thrown the guys down, and ran up where I was. She was seen, hit from the back, and went flying up the stairs with the momentum. So they must have just blew the room there thinking she was down. "I don't think they saw me, or her, get up or out. They will look for a body, but I should be safe."

He agreed, and told me he would call one of our mutual vampires and get it moving. I turned the phone call off, and stared at blue eyes and gave Beth her phone back.

"Again, not my fault. If I am safe, she stays here." I wrapped my two hands over one another in front of my pants. "Beth, can you fib a story with one of your contacts, make it look like I was interviewed some place else during the bombing to lessen the spot light."

"I'm sure you weren't the only one who left early," she said. It didn't sound sure enough for me.

So I came back at her quickly with, "Want to chance that?" I turned to Beth meeting her stare with one of my own, and I asked her a little calmer than I had been, "can you do this for me?" She'd been so sentimental about Sara, I was trying to appeal to those memories. Clearly I was the deranged child... whatever it is she thought I was. Time mattered.

She studied me for a moment, and blue eyes rolled over, catching my eye. "Sure, Josef. I'll make a few calls or text."

"Good."

Beth looked at the girl, "How old is she?"

I gave her a sly smile, "Why Beth," I touched my chest as if this were an insult.

She rolled her eyes and started to scan her phone for her old co-workers number. Good she had someone in mind. Blue yes moaned softly, probably dreaming or in pain. It was always a turn on wondering what sounds a girl made, thinking about her body and all those wonderful things you could do to it before you actually could seduce one. I shook myself, my attraction to her bothering me.

Beth cleared her throat, having watched me closely. Sadly, this was still arousing. Power was also equally addictive and I wanted her challenge. This was awkward, but hey, I loved awkward. I smiled to myself remembering when Beth walked in when Simone was at his place. Beth's face blushed when I smirked and shrugged just the right shoulder in 'whatever' mode. "You're staring."

"Just trying to make sure you behave, Koston."

I shook my head and gave her an incredulous look. As I looked at blue eyes, she looked younger than I thought at first. Maybe Beth was right to worry?

"So why did you put her in the freezer?"

"She must have fallen in trying to put _me_ inside it. Had a place with a freezer and everything which strikes me as odd. I'll need to make sure Mick covers my tracks. It needs to be burned because if he smells it and so do I, so will others. Think of it as really aged wine, Beth. It won't keep her safe from whoever stabbed her and blew the building up. Someone else may come looking." I turned towards her and gave her a look about that secret we shared, "I'm done getting blown up for at least fifty years. You know how I'll handle it. She'll be safe."

She looked up and nodded, "I'll tell him." She texted like a mad woman.

"Ok," I whispered. "I'll need you too uh…" I whirled my fingers. "Do girl things before Mick has my head. Both of them."

"Josef, you've seen women-"

"She's a _girl_ , Beth. Or looks it. I can't be sure, and you know him and his morals. I have no issues, but then I may get hungry." She got mad, and I laughed.

It dawned on her then, "Ok, I'll help her get…cleaned up."

* * *

Mick returned about an hour later. Everything was set in motion, but by this time, I'd grown tired.

Once they left and the girl was still on my couch, thankfully that pulled out into a bed, I sat down and contemplated if this were safe for _me_. She stirred and I flew to her side.

She jumped high off the bed scared when I asked, "Who are you?"

Her head turned towards me, "Who are _you_ …where am I?"

"You are safe, at my place. You saved my life, there was an explosion…" I didn't want to lead her too far. Shit, I hoped she remembered something. This was going to put me out significantly.

I could see tears well in her eyes, "Oh," she started. Maybe she wished it was a bad dream. "You were the only one close enough to save."

She wouldn't meet my eyes, so I knew it was a farce. "You said my name. What is yours? Was I a target?"

"Target?" She licked her lips and I followed the motion.

Her eyes shot up, "Elite were, and maybe I was." I gave her a confused expression. "I see things sometimes, try to stop it. I don't always understand. I guess they are sick of me interrupting."

I sat back, "Elite?"

"Like I said, I just dreamed it. Money, they were after money. This charity thing is a front for something else. I think its a cover up."

"Why blow up benefactors?"

"Insurance and legality."

Oh lovely, I thought as I remembered the last one. Red tar pits-someone was gonna die."Then why the human shield? How did you know about the freezer-?"

"You saw that?" She said as her voice cracked. I got up and drew her a glass of tap water and brought it over to her.

"I saw it all. Though I was at a slightly higher level. They didn't see me."

"Thankfully. The momentum pushed me up there. It's probably why they shot the glass above." She shrugged like I should get this freak show, but I didn't. Then she asked me, "What _are_ you?"

"Not my secret to tell."

I moved toward my blood in a cup, and watched her as I drank it.

She gulped, but didn't move.

* * *

I paced as she watched me. How the hell had I never heard of someone like this? There'd been silence for fifteen minutes. I watched her, she watched me, and we had this sort of standoff. "What is your name?" I said and I wasn't _asking_.

"Ryan."

I stopped pacing, "a boy's name?" I made a disgusted face. "Why do people insist on naming perfectly innocent children weird these days?" I noted my first thought of calling out a guys name while I was...I cleared my throat and stopped pacing. Her eyes narrowed on me.

She gave me a one eyebrow up. "Helps with the cover. Don't have a 'real name'," she said with hand quotes. The sheet fell down some, and she looked tiny-starved maybe. She noticed and covered herself. "Do you always insult your guests?"

Mick could trace her. "Where do you live, am I endanger, and what do you mean you see _things_? Why does your blood smell like that? And only when they are not forthcoming."

"I told you what I know already. If you are going to torture me, just get it started." I hear the glass clank on the table and turn to see her laying back. "Josef, I'm tired."

I can't let this go, "You were in a freezer for _hours_. You can't tell me you are human. If you want answers you need to give some."

"Stress much?" She looked away, "I know. I can leave if you want. Torture aside then?"

"All the glass? And seriously? You will stay here. I have a friend already on it and covering our tracks."

Her eyes shut relieved. "It came out while I was asleep. Because I was close to you I think. Are you from New York?"

"What?" This was news to me, "You regenerated. And you're fast. Do you drink blood?"

"What-no. Slow down pretty boy," she looked me over. "There are people that try to kill me when I show up. They are like you. But not…" Her blue eyes met mine. "You are different." She looked away, "Like Mick…but not Beth." She wouldn't meet my eyes, "I regenerated because you regenerated. I helped you when we were running. I've never done that before. It should wear off. I hope anyway. I think its why we feel better when close-but no ideas." She looked at the empty glass of blood. "Thats seriously gross."

My eyes dropped at that. Yet she was a fast observer, "Not Beth?"

"She's normal." Ryan shrugged. "A little judgy. Or pushy. Reporter maybe?"

I watched a cut on her arm heal right before my eyes. Her face flushed, "no one else has seen it before." She covered it with her hand absently. It is then she looked like a lost child.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm not. It may have saved your life too then."

Ryan's eyes were heavy, so I stepped away and made some calls so business would go on, just not here. Mick texted he took care of the building. No cleaners either. I hoped he'd torched it, also.

"Josef," she said weakly.

I turned off my phone then and came back to her bedside. I was still tired myself, and my office was my home too. One of many. "Ryan."

"Thanks for everything. I know I'm weird, but I'm glad you made it out." She looked away, "I'm tired of people dying because of me."

It was my turn to look away, "yeah well. A place to sleep doesn't sound like much to ask for the person who saved your life."

I laid next to her and took her hand. She seemed to like this but was still stiffer than a wood board. When I looked back up, she was already asleep.

* * *

I could hear the shower running, and moaned in my cooler. What time was it? After Ryan had fallen asleep, I had taken a very long look at her body, watched it heal, and discovered that she was truly beautiful. Now, I'd seen many women in my day, but she was something special. It wasn't fake beauty or a rush to flatter every thing she could about me. Or maybe it was the pull. She said she'd 'helped' me before the freezer. I wondered if that was why I felt this way when she was close.

I popped the lid and slid the door aside and stepped out. Immediately, I saw an empty bed, a bag of clothes that I'd called for Ryan earlier opened. Steam came from the hallway. Oh yes! She lived. There was a pause in my desire to go in there, and I wasn't sure why. I could instantly tell her mood was sour, but I didn't know how. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and my eyes were troubled. Matted hair, full of blood and debris, was plastered to my forehead. I had no scars or brusies, thankfully.

"Early riser," I said covering my face. Usually I didn't let women stay over. I liked being alone.

Curiosity got the cat, and I moved in slowly to see if Ryan was…better. Or naked. I really needed to get her age. I stopped, seeing the door open, and I could see her partially. Just the slope of her back really, and what I saw bothered me.

Scars. This was not her first rodeo, as Americans so loved saying.

She seemed to notice me then, hugging herself there in the shower. Our eyes met, and that hum between us started to throb against my skin. I looked down at my hands, flipped them over, and then met her gaze. Her eyes were wide, and I believed she felt it too. Was she doing this? Her hair covered anything in front, and the shower mist the rest. Fucking god, she was stunning. All of that power wrapped in a tiny package...I sighed.

"Do you always stare at women in the shower, uninvited?" It was a whisper, like a cornered kittens meow.

I gave her my smile, "I'm usually in there with them. Staring mutually, of course."

I reached for the door and she turned around and grabbed the handle from the inside. "Josef…no." Her head tilted in warning. My eyes went downward, but her hair covered everything I wanted to see.

"I'm going to put this out there. I am feeling an intense reaction to you. Know anything about that? Answer carefully." Then I rose my eyes to hers in challenge.

I could open the door if I wanted, but she'd made herself known. We stared at one another like that and I felt myself falling into her. It was like I was ripped out of reality and saw her past. Scalding water, a man's arms, fighting, running, _fear and extreme pain_. Then SNAP, it was over. She startled also, just enough for me to push the door open and go in. I was tired of this.

I blinked not entirely certain I was comfortable with her here. I didn't like things I didn't understand or couldn't control. I may look young to her, but I let her feel the full extent of my presence. It must have shown on my face, and she wearily looked me up and down. I had no clothes on also, yet she acted like she'd never seen a man before. There was no smile, nor would I have forced her. I simply let her feel the weight of my presence. She backed away.

She must have been afraid, for she said, "I would never hurt you, Josef. If I wanted that, I could have let it be last night in the fire."

I leaned back and regard her. She reminded me of a lost puppy, but I knew she had inner strength. There were tears swimming behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. I'd seen the way she'd taken those men down before getting hurt. Why, I wasn't certain, but I felt the need to be close so I moved toward her. Again, stiff as a board. Maybe she thought I'd hurt her, feed, or force myself on her? I wasn't exactly giving the best vibes off.

Her breathing increased, and she tried to cover herself. This _was_ shame and fear, "I have no intent to force myself on you," I said in my serious tone. "I had all night to do that and I have not." It mimicked her earlier statement.

"Then why are you in here?"

"I don't know." I stood there in the hot water and looked at her. Desire flooded my system again and I was getting truly annoyed. "How old?" My voice was husky but she turned away. The smell of fear radiated off her. Her back was to me, another sign I should back off. Instead, I wanted to feel that comfort only she gave me but I'd have to press our bodies closer.

"Don't look at me that way," she said and then added, "please." The please had a bite to it, like she didn't want to beg.

"I know what it's like to be chased down and hunted." I said in her ear and she pressed herself against the back of the shower. It wasn't big, but two people could be in here. Kind of. Depended on the position.

"Good for you," she whispered.

"How _old_ are you, Ryan?"

"I know why you want my age. If I am too young, would it really stop you?" Her lips twitched, but there was no smile. Just silence. OK, trust equaled trust, kitten. "I was twenty when I was turned into a vampire. I've seen things, had things done to me that would rival your own. I've starved and I've begged. Don't let my face or my stature fool you."

There was a significant pause. "You look young, but not too young." She looked at me then over her shoulder. God her eyes, I thought with longing. They were so deep, so alluring. _Like sunshine_ , my mind whispered.

"Eighteen, I think? I don't remember my birthday but it was sixteen years ago. Maybe I just have a good memory. I remember my parents being skinned alive, but not too much else…" her face fell. She'd lived one of those lives then. I couldn't play the charmer, she'd see right through it. OK, then.

I touch her face and move in so her body was against my front. Her forehead was on the back of the shower wall. Now that I knew her age was close enough, I relaxed and held her. Children didn't usually remember until they were four or five. Plus, she hadn't blocked it out. In my day, sixteen was _old_ to be married. Good, at least I wasn't lusting after a true child. Given my age, the point was moot. Adult was adult. Everything inside of me was acutely aware of every place our bodies touched. It was a strange tantalizing feeling knowing that I would not have her. Not yet, anyway.

"What are you doing," she asked me voice uneven as her breathing was. She liked it, maybe never felt this before. Seemed odd to me someone of this age being innocent, but then Sarah had been innocent also.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I was drawn to her. Maybe I was putting ideas in her head, aiming for seduction in a straighter way than just charm. Bodies together under hot water was sexual regardless of not sticking parts where I wanted them. I stopped and thought, knowing I wanted to bury myself inside of this girl for obvious reasons, but it was more than that. I circled my head under the water, and pulled away from her some. In turn, i pulled the shampoo out and washed away the blood in my hair. I felt her move, but gave her space. When done, I looked into her eyes and let that vibe sizzle between us, but I knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

Modest girls, who knew? I smiled at my thought and lowered my forehead to hers. She came closer and I pushed all that hair out of the way. Oh ye Gods! I knew my body responded, but I kept my eyes trained on her. I pulled the shampoo again, and this time I did hers never looking away. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I pushed her against me as I rinsed the suds out. It was apparent that this turned me the hell on, yet I made no wrong move.

Head games. I was good at those, but I was being honest. Finally, she touched me-a hand on my chest. At the touch of her skin, everything inside of me relaxed and I closed my eyes as the water fell over us. I pulled her into an embrace I hadn't readily shared with anyone in over fifty years. She was so soft, and her arms fell away as we melded together. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me feeling everything I'd been wanting to touch. Her arms fell under mine embracing me, but I just stood there and held onto her.


	3. Chapter 3

Josef's little human

Ch.3

(Note: the girl names that start with a T are a joke, Josef can't remember the donors name, ha)

* * *

 **Josef's POV**

We'd stayed in the shower until the water had run cold. Ryan was uncomfortable as hell, but we both felt better after. It was something about being close to her, skin to skin, that felt like all the pins and needles stopped throbbing in my skin. I left her in there to prove a point, but I think I only made myself considerably more _uncomfortable_. Business as usual, I decided when it was apparent the girl was going to stay in there for a while. I called for clothes again, a female donor, and caught up on my business in the meantime."Life goes on," I muttered as the numbers filled my screen.

Once a knock sounded, I retrieved the cloths and placed the bag near the bathroom with a knock telling her it was there. No response. "Youth," I said and walked away.

The girl Tina, I think that was her name, got the brunt of my frustration as I bit into her neck hard and swallowed deeply. Her short skirt and loud moans didn't do anything for my frustration. I let my eyes close and wished this was Ryan.

"Ah!" the girl yelled louder.

A small intake of breath alerted me that Ryan had walked in. Again, I refused to hide what I was. I turned my body enough for her to see me as I was, and while doing what I did. Josef Kostan was a ruthless vampire, not some movie cliche love sick self tortured hero. There were no doubts that I wasn't a hero. I'd murdered my own lover, regardless of my intent. Sure Mick did a lot of the leg work, but I'd clawed my way to the top. Been there done that role, and now I played hard ball. This was Mick's problem when it came to Beth. It didn't take me long to forget the moody twos, my new name for them, and focus in the moment.

My eyes opened and met hers directly, and I angled myself so she could see me feed. I'm not sure why I did this, but something inside me needed to. If anything, I expected a scream or something stupidly human to happen, but she looked almost _transfixed_. _Ah hell_ , I thought to myself as I zeroed in on her heart beat. That cursed reaction began between us, and it felt like I could see inside her. Every breath magnified, each goose bump that flushed her skin, felt like it was creeping up my own. Her lips parted, not in shock, but hunger and her eyes were glued to us. She must have felt the things I felt. Then she went and licked her lips. Her heart rate banged against my ears like a lullaby of delicate sweetness. What was happening here? Having Tory, or whatever her name was, moan like she was mid orgasm kind of took the moment away, however Ryan shuddered before me. Then it felt like it was her in my arms and not...Tara. I bit harder. Ryan whimpered caught in some kind of spell.

Ryan leaned against the door frame unable to stand on her own, and that made me snap. I was on her within a blink of an eye. Before she could react, I had both of her arms in my firm grip pressing her against the frame, and I'd leaned down towards her and time slowed.

"OUCH," the donor screeched and hit the floor. We both jolted out of the spell and time was normal again. Ryan gave me a hard look, and then ran to help...what the hell was her name? I jumped back significantly, unaware of what just transpired. It came to me in delayed reaction time. I looked around, oblivious to the girls as I saw colors sharper than I'd ever seen. I felt more alive, also.

"Sorry he was so careless." Ryan was saying.

"No worries, hun. That was...that was the most..." She just sighed. Ryan let go and stood back. When she looked over to me, I'd let my eyes fade back and my fangs receded. She watched, but then looked down as if ashamed.

Damn, I'd dropped the girl and hadn't realized it.

The donor came beside me, kissed my cheek-and I winced-and muttered something about free next time. Ya, no thanks.

Oh, yea awkward silence. A coolness covered her expression, and she moved to sit in one of two spots in front of my desk.

Ryan, not saying a word, went online looking for menus. She hit keys a little too hard. ah, I knew frustration when I saw it.

"Hungry?" I asked her. I circled her until I sat on the front of the desk in front of her and crossed my arms.

"That would be why I am looking up food. Since I have to stay here, will you provide human food or will I have to watch you feed on people all day?"

"Jealous?" I asked with my telltale jovial self. She looked away like it was disgusting, so I bent down toward her ear, "I saw the way you reacted. Lips parted, heart racing...it's so much better in person."

"Not really," she said barked. "If that's how you eat,' she looked positively grossed out. "Ugh." 

"Well, I have to live, Ryan."

She watched me with some blank stare and tapped her fingers, "Ye or ne on the food?"

"As my savior wishes," I commented. She gave me stupid look, and I realized she was looking for payment. I handed her a card.

I folded my arms and stayed in her space. This was sort of fun. I really needed some fun. Then she said, "I'd pay if I had my stuff."

"Sure you would."

Her eyes met mine, and her bold words were clear, "I don't want a damn thing of yours."

"Sure about that?"

* * *

 **Mic POV**

Beth and I drove in relative silence. We'd cleaned up the mess with the freezer. Within a few hours, most logs that contained Josef's information were re-routed to show him in a different location than where he was last night about the time he went 'walking' for himself.

"Do you think," I started as the wind blew through my hair, "that she is normal?"

Beth shrugged, almost lost in her thoughts, "All I know is how cut up she was. You sure he wouldn't do that?"

I gave her an uneasy laugh, "Josef is ruthless, but she saved him. If anything, he'll keep her locked up until he gets his answers. Really," I said more in passing. "I think it's safer for her there."

"Hell has frozen over f you think anyone is safe with Josef. Anyone female, that is. Until he tries his shenanigans with her." I looked over at Beth as her tone indicated her irritation. "She seemed so young. Did you see the way he looked at her-like he was stalking her?" She shuddered remembering the first time she'd met Josef.

"Beth-" I began but she waved me off.

"There," she said pointing to a plaza. "He'll meet us here." I looked over at her, the sun shining behind her messy hair. She looked tired and irritated, but troubled also.

I slowed, pulled in, and pulled out an envelope full of cash. "You think the footage will work?"

"Better hope so," she muttered. She took the cash from me and opened the door.

We'd pulled up beside a van, and a large man with unkempt attire and a beard stepped out, "I had to pull some serious shit for this, Turner."

"Thanks," Beth said with a small smile. She handed him the money and he gave her a thumb drive. "I want some juicy info next time too."

"OK," She said with no sincerity.

The guy took and hint and went on, "I reset all the dates, and it will air at twelve pm." He looked into the envelope and whistled. Next, he looked around and then rushed back into the van. "See ya around, Beth." Then he slammed the door.

As Beth returned to the car, I pulled her laptop out for her. Once in, she placed the thumb drive in the USB slot and a video launched. We watched huddled until it was over. The van drove off, and I bobbed my head up to make sure no one was watching. "Send that to Josef," I asked. "I'll give him a call shortly." I scanned her face as she pulled up the email.

Beth asked, "Are you going to find out who she is?"

"Ya, that may prove difficult. Hey," I said putting my hand over hers. "You OK?"

"Just tired," She said. " So much has been going on. Talbot is riding my-err he's demanding."

That would have been Josh's assistant. No wonder he'd not heard good things about me. "Want me to drop you off at home?"

"Sure, I have to go to work in," she looked at her phone, "twenty minutes." a long sigh followed that.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful. And I'm sorry you are caught up in this mess."

She stopped what she was doing and did that cute tilt of her head and smiled at me. "I love you, Mick."

* * *

 **Josef POV**

"Hey, Mic _k_." I stated and held the k in his name a little longer than normal.

"Hey," he said back. "How's the girl?"

"Oh you know." I turned away from her and walked out the door there and down the hall. I smirked remembering Ryan on it. I stayed in view of said door in case she decided to run. "The name is 'Ryan' if you can believe that, no last, not sure of her age. She said she didn't know what was happening between us."

"What do you mean?" I heard him tell Beth 'bye' and a door slam.

"Sorry to cut the party short," I offered. I knew they'd had very little time to consummate their weird ass relationship. Who was I to complain? It looked like I had my version of some fucked up relationship crap here.

"Beth sent you an email of the video. Should be going live in…five minutes if you want to catch it. It was pulled from footage at BuzzWire, never aired."

"better be good for what I paid," I said and put him on speaker as I checked my email. "Eh, not bad." Not great either, but it would suffice.

"It's an alibi."

One of my employees knocked, "Sir, food delivery." I waved him in and spoke to Mick again. I had to pause on the third bag pf Chinese he held. What the hell did she order?

My pause was long, "Mick, something very strange is going on here."

"What happened?" He asked in his usual open but thoughtful way.

"When we touch," I paused embarrassed. "I feel the need to touch her. To be closer," my tone got far away. "I see things, not my own memories. She says she didn't do it on purpose. I fed earlier, and she reacted."

"Not all girls are repulsed by it I guess."

" _No_ , like when you 'feed with another vampire on a human' kind of weird. Sexual, intense. I almost bit her after feeding on a donor."

He was silent, so maybe never had that instance before. It wasn't totally uncommon. "Do you believe her?" he said.

"Eh, I know she's old _enough_ , but she's not my type of human. Too innocent," I said sliding a finger along the bottom of a picture that hung on the wall.

"But you almost bit her," he said repeating me from earlier.

"We already covered that."

"You like this one. Tell me, has she stolen anything, done anything?"

I made a face at my phone, "She's not Lola, Mick." I adjusted my suit vest as my employee left. "Besides, I wonder if she can just pull shit out of my head if she wants to." My tone was bleak, and worry was not far behind. "You think you can find her identity?"

Mick sighed, "I already took her prints from last night, and Beth has someone at a Bio lab we can use for a blood sample. It's with the old clothes. She's at work, but I'll get it done. It's the same as the one we used to test my and Coraline's blood."

"Secrecy Mick," I said evenly. "I can't have any more instances of near death, or people will start looking too closely."

"Understood. I'll call or text when I know."

I hung up without saying goodbye.

* * *

 **Ryan's POV**

"We have all day… no need to rush," Josef said when he came back in from his call in the hallway. He looked at all the food, and then to me. I didn't want to meet his eyes, feeling unnaturally attracted to him and whatever had just happened. This was something new, and I wasn't sure I liked it. Well, let me rephrase that mind, I scolded myself. Your body liked it, but conscious doesn't. He was flippant and arrogant in a way that was not cute. Not at all. Most women loved an alpha man who could take charge, and fuck the world! Josef seemed at the edge of control if he had any at all. Women didn't know what control really was all about. I had no need to be weak or coddled.

I got self-conscious and said, "Don't stare."Another one of his faux pas.

He'd done enough of that earlier and I felt like a dog treat. How did he get blown up playing poker anyway? I'd looked him up on the internet while he was out the door. I could read his face seven ways from Sunday, if that were the correct saying. Times like this, I wanted to hit myself-or at least smack myself. I'd never helped a _vampire_ before. He was so blatantly open with it, I didn't quite have his angle yet. It was obvious he had money and women; two things I was not interested in being a part of.

Why did you save him?

I thought he was human! Duped, I thought with regret. See, you try to do something good, and this is what you get. Had I even saved anyone at the party? No, idiot. I'd almost died. In fact, I wasn't sure how I was still alive. Whatever happened between he and I, it was getting _worse._ Vampires and blood, I thought to myself. I remember I'd slammed into him. Could I have ingested in any of it? He made me feel things no one had before like I was linked with him somehow. Oh my god, I sound like a cheesy romance novel. Too bad, I thought to my raging body. If it got too bad, there were plenty of men. Or the glass windows were an option unless he'd reinforced them. Probably, I thought dismayed. Ugh, I thought as nausea surfaced. From what I could tell, the vampire pretty boy couldn't read me, but that last time...it'd been too close. I didn't do close.

So while he was out in the hall, I took a look around after looking him up. See, people and their things, it tells a story from the way they lay them out, to the things they do-and don't do. I had him pretty well figured out by the time he got back in. Not that I knew anything about vampires, of course, but I could tell that the picture on his desk was not his mother thought it was from the fifties. The way it was centered to everything else he had on the desk spoke volumes. A lover perhaps? Then there was the style he had. Just enough modern that depicted a more classic aristocratic tastes. His closet was full of seriously _too_ many suits. He loved how people perceived him. And then there was the way he sat, gentlemanly or old time-ish and how he crossed is legs at the knee. Or he sat so straight up I thought a line could be jealous of his posture. That was breeding. He'd even put his hands in the vest pocket a few times.

I can't even, I thought to myself.

Of course he was good with money, so he must be high up there in the vampire world. He had an enforcer named Mick who was under the guise of P.I., but couldn't be too harsh if that enforcer was with a human. Forever Knight came to mind just then. Ah, how I miss the old 80's t.v. shows. And a human named Beth he'd grown close with himself. Said enforcer was dating human. Interesting. Her eyes and Josef's gestures implied secrets there, and I didn't want to bother with that messed up kinky whatever.

The P.I. seemed nice and had the Edward Cullen sad and moody vampire thing going on. Not the hair though thank God. I wondered how much damn hair spray that actor had to use to get the height on his hair for the role. Self hate, oh yeah I thought. How did that work? How did he ...eat? Hey, at least he hadn't eaten Beth yet, amiright? Josef's phone kept buzzing, someone he was avoiding, but not in intervals that suggested gambling. He liked fine taste and didn't hide what he was which suggested arrogance-or stupidity. I mean really, I could have been a hunter. Oh, like Jessica Alba was in dark Angel. Scratch that. I shook my head and tried to stop thinking so much.

I looked up and he rose a brow.

While I was unnerved and restless about this discovery, I didn't want to send any red flags or be eaten myself. Twilight came to mind again, and I almost choked myself.

I swear the way he watched me was a mix of contempt and something hungry. And lustful, but I'd already warned myself off of that. Just because I needed his touch to heal didn't mean I was going to just lay there and let him have me-or paw at me. Shit, he was old, which meant he was fast. At best guess, I'd have one good chance to get away. I was not about to get any closer than I had to before that moment.

"I take it you are hungry often?" He smiled and I looked away. "How did you heal so fast?"

"When I heal…" I started and then faltered. "I get hungry." That was true enough. I focused my breathing to ebb the lie.

"You have no idea what you are?" he moved toward me trying to intimidate me. I laughed aloud at his stalking. "That doesn't work, you look silly trying to look scary."

'I am scary, sometimes."

I sighed loudly and dropped my hands in my lap, "I'm just me, Josef." Then I picked my fork up and began to eat again.

He became livid. "A person who sees things and can shield people. I'm sure someone is looking for you."

"I'm sure they are." Try again, thought bored. It's not like I didn't think he would do it, I just didn't care. He sat in his chair frustrated. I smiled.

"What?" He asked and swiveled his chair to face me. "No fear? Surely you are not stupid as well?"

"It's just," I paused. "I wanted to save more people but I saved a vampire, who by nature, kills even more people. It's hard," and it was. "Hard to remember these things. I see dead people all the time. Death does not scare me and your threats won't either. It's just final." I shook as a chill crept over me, "How old are you really?"

"Over three hundred," he said without pause. I remembered pitch forks and comrades dying in his memories. I could tell he wondered if I can see it. Hell, it's only fair, he saw mine.

Instead, I surprised him. "No older, not too much so."

He sat forward, "you can tell?"

I shrugged and began to eat again. After a moment his phone rang. It's Mick telling him things. I looked down at my cloths, probably the nicest things I'll ever wear, and remind myself this was all trivial. I can't fall into his or any other vampire's arms. I was wearing black leggings with boots up to my knee, and a tight maroon three quarter long sleeve shirt. There is a necklace on my neck almost a tooth or hook and I played with it nervously. I'm not sure I should stay here anymore. I'm no fool to think he is doing this _for_ me.

I watched him take in the news I already knew Mick gave him, and he seemed unsettled. That isn't much of anything because I cover my tracks well-until the last two times. I've stayed under the radar and survived so long I know nothing else. It makes me predicable, and I don't know if I can outrun him. Why did I have to pick him of all people to save? Normally people are happy to be alive. This was complete bull shit.

He watched the news, a cover story no less, and I was relieved his glances are not on me. I knew he was highly sexual, and that he desired my body, but I am not up for those type of games. Let him think that way if his must, but I don't trust womanizers. I took in the room and I find very little of his inner personality. His time is apparent to me, but his soul is not. And that's what I mean by what he doesn't show. Sure I see things he _likes_ , but not the person I can feel he is; just another facade. It made me sad until he started that shit in the shower. Josef doesn't like to hear the word NO.

It's weird because looked like a man, but he still has this youth about him. He'd told me he was twenty when he was turned.

Maybe I was lying to myself here. The shower was needed because he was the key to my healing. It didn't work this way before. There was always a price, but then I healed on my own until the next time. Whoever I helped went on their merry way, and I get about two hours until my bones break or bleed out. Then I heal all on my own. Whatever I did linked us, and I can't wait till it's over. I'm afraid it won't ever _be_ over, though. I'm not sure how I knew his name. When I met his eyes, and realized what was about to happen to us-I'd acted rashly.

I just knew things, but maybe I needed to hang everything up and live a normal life. I was just eighteen as of four days ago. I remembered my parents dying, I was there. He thought I was older, but I was a freak, always had been. I'd spent my life running. Now I had another reason to. The way he looked at me spoke volumes. If I stayed her, I didn't think I'd remain human for long. Josef really thought I was something else, and I am sure he'd do whatever he had to to find out. People had been doing that my entire life. No more.

The young L.A. entrepreneur who was successful and wise beyond his years, was a vampire. I heard it like an announcer in my head, and stifled a laugh. Sure. His eyes were windows to his soul no matter how much he hid, I saw right through his bullshit. I liked Mick when he didn't look at me like food. They thought I was asleep, but I could hear everything. Beth, however, I got a bad feeling for. Not about her. _For her._

Ah, there was that New York accent, I thought as I went to the third and last bag. He must be pissed again. Mmm, Vegetable Lo Mein, _yes_. Let the vampire bitch, i thought ignoring him. What did he care, he was safe? I sniffed the cartoon with abandon. I ate and watched Josef get up and start pacing. Damn, it's going to be a long ass day.

* * *

 **Josef POV**

Shit, can she hear my thoughts? I roll my eyes inwardly, no but your body language speaks for itself.

"What?" I said into the phone.

Mick repeated himself, "Good," I said and hung up.

"Tell me something, can you read minds?"

She raised a brow, "no, but your face gives your thoughts away very efficiently." She filled her mouth and waited for me to go on. Ryan had been ignoring my questions. I had nothing on her, but she looked like she knew that. Clever girl.

She paused and asked, "Do you always think about sex?" She looked glum when she asked this.

"Mostly, or feeding." I could feel the urge, so I looked away. I don't want her to see my face. "Both at the same time, usually." Why did I tell her that? Clearly, Ryan was at a distance after earlier. And she should be. My intentions were not friendly.

"I wouldn't know," she mumbled uncomfortable. I liked this, so I looked back at her.

"You're not a vampire." I shrugged. "You don't intend on telling me a damn thing, do you?"

She placed her carton down, "I don't owe you shit-and likewise backwards."

I sighed and sat in my desk chair looking out of the window. "So I was lucky, that's it?"

her voice was softer this time, "Better than being unlucky, no?"

Maybe she wasn't a bad person, and why the hell did I care so much? "Will you not get caught one of these days?"

She looked up at me, "I'm already dead on the inside, what does it matter?"

I'm stunned at her words, "dead?"

"Not like you," she said after a moment. "I don't do it for myself."

"Oh so you run around helping people because you have two hands or something like that. Which is good, I guess, but-" I have to ask her, "Why?" Please tell me she is not like Mick, I'll have to kill one of them.

"My time is precious, i don't have forever. Why do you re-invent yourself and surround yourself with things when you are hopeless inside? Too much time probably. You are openly hostile, yet you covet aspects of humanity." She smiled to herself. "I see why you and the P.I are friends."

I paused, "What?" Who did she think she was?

"I was giving you a complement."

I've had it, "You know _nothing_. You sit there and eat keeping quiet. I need answers."

"Your safe, I don't see or feel anything bad."

"And why would I take your word for it?" I stood and leaned over the desk. She had no idea what was at stake here.

"OK, if you insist." Ryan stood and looked angry for the first time.

Oh, she does have emotions I thought to myself.

"You have all this pointless-granted _nice_ -shit, but it's nothing that speaks of Josef. You may not like it, but I can see right past all of your horse shit with or without memories. Even the way you are to your vampire friend. Everyone does your dirty work now. Truth is, you long for what he has because you have tasted it, and the way you look at his girl tells me miles of things right there. So does that picture on your desk and all this modern art that reflects another time. Should I go on? You may be old, but I've seen enough in my few years to understand what you don't show. Your phone rings with a 5677 number and its the only one you won't answer-a female I presume. You treat donors like trash..."

I smiled and touched my desk, "a few weeks ago someone blew the place up. I almost died. That is why I need to know what I need. You are correct in assuming I am ruthless."

Her next words chilled me to the bone. "That's your best excuse for the life you live and pretend to love but secretly hate?"

I remained quiet after that, opened my monitor to work because the truth of the matter is, she has seen right into me and I don't like it at all.

* * *

Mick and Beth appeared not long after I drank a full glass of blood, pleasantly I ignored my glaring beauty.

Ryan stayed by the window as Mick came in. Beth watched her from far away not too sure about her. I was laughing inside thinking they are both human, but of all the people Beth is worried about, is the one like her. Her mouth hung open when she saw how healed Ryan was. Mick also looked baffled. Ryan simply looked like a caged animal.

"Mick, Beth…this is Ryan." I turned to her, "A girl of many secrets."

She looked over at them, and then to me. "The one you wanted to text."

I nodded at her. "He got us out, covered the tracks, yada yada. Formalities." I went around the desk to great my guests. "She likes you Mick," I said watching beth's face and added, "as a _person_. Good luck with that by the way."

Her eyes fell on them, "Thanks," she said uneasily.

Beth looked at Mick who was watching Ryan a bit too closely. "Do we have a problem?" I asked Mick.

He looked to Beth, "No. I don't feel it anymore. She just looks…"

I provided, "Healed? Yup, me too. But she refuses to say anything about it."

"Yeah," Beth says with amazement. She looked around to the empty containers with a raised brow.

Ryan looked from Beth, to me, to Mick. I knew that look, but I dared her to say anything.

"Mick, Nice to meet someone genuine," she said and came forward. They shook hands. Why did everyone like the moody vampires these days?

They looked at one another confused. "Hey Beth. You used to be on TV right?"

"Yeah, until a few weeks ago."

I explained, "Ryan has a knack for 'knowing' things, as she puts it. She doesn't know her true age, but has some pretty intense memories. And opinions," I added.

"Kostan, shut the hell up."

Beth and Mick looked at one another, and then back between us. "Cabin fever."

"No, just too many hours of _you_." She sighed and directed her eyes on Mick, "You do good work on your cases," she added quietly. "It's nice to see someone put forth a good effort for others when they feel as you do. I get it."

"You've heard of me?" Mick asked amazed.

"No, but I learned." I looked at her, and she walked over to the computer and swiveled the screen. "Yes. You need a better firewall, though. Sorry."

Shit, I thought on alert. What was her game?

Mick glanced at me uneasily also. I gave him my best 'I don't know' look. He moved over toward me and we began to talk.

As Mick and I chatted, Beth moved closer to Ryan who moved away. "Lots of food," Beth tried.

"There is some I didn't have. Lost my appetite."

Beth smiled, "Is Josef being crude?"

Ryan stilled, "In the shower mostly. I told him how it was, and he got all quiet on me blamed it on being blown up or something," she shrugged as I watched the women. "Trust begets trust," she said and looked over at me. I stopped talking mid-sentence and Mick looked between us.

"What?" He said too quiet for Beth to hear.

Beth looked to help, "I'm sorry if this is weird."

Ryan returned her gaze. "I'm the weird one here, Beth."

Beth looked to us for help, but I gave it to Ryan and said, "tell it like it is, Ryan."

"Excuse me, I'm going to the," She motions to the bathroom. "Nice to meet you, Beth."

Beth's glare shot me daggers. She mouthed, why.

I stood, and waved Mick over for a second. "She can hear thoughts."

* * *

I could hear Mick and Beth as they chatted about how strange all of this was. I knocked on the door when I didn't hear Ryan doing anything bathroom like. "Ryan?"

"Not now, Kostan." Her tone as dark, and it didn't make me feel better knowing I'd caused it. she wouldn't use my name either.

"Really, my old man name?" I tried for humor, but entertaining humans was not my strong point. That was Mick's thing.

She laughed, "It's too many people. I can feel things."

I could tell she was lying, but not why.

"Open the door," I said. Nothing happened. "Please." I said and she unlocked it then and stared at me daring me to say something smart. "Are we reduced to pleasantries?"

She tried to slam the door in my face. Her eyes darted out and looked passed me, but I give her a 'no' nod. I quietly asked Mick to leave, as my little mouse is in the corner. I don't think she could hear me, but she knew I was doing something. "They left," I said after a moment. She visibly relaxed. Now I was concerned.

"Do you fear them?" I reached for her and she stilled. Damn, what was done to this girl? I thought I had a hard exterior. Truth be told, I was tired of the smart ass comments. I was tired period.

She watched my face. "She is your friend, no?"

I nodded, unsure hat she was going to say after her earlier presumptions, "Yes."

She didn't look like she wanted to tell me what was on her mind, "For her and Mick, then. Beth will... people are going to hurt her. It's _in_ her blood. Its something bad, but I don't know for sure. You need to move her now. She's been chosen. That makes no sense."

I frowned, "You 'saw' this?"

"I _know_ this, Josef."

I love how she used my name, "How?"

"I don't know 'how' I just _know_. I always know and I don't want to know anymore." Her tone is sad, and I wonder what it must feel like. "I also know you have a strange affection for her. Does he know? You can't touch her, or you will lose Mick as a friend. Maybe even more." She looked up to the ceiling and turned away from me. "You should tell him your secret, it will make you feel better."

I pulled her back and faced her my way, "me? What secret is that?" I had too many to guess.

She remained quiet for a while, so long so, I didn't think she was going to say anything. But she did. "What you had to do in New York." Her head fell, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. Then she added, "I'm sorry I didn't know it when I said the stuff about the picture on the desk. I'm no Houdini. It had to hurt very much. I was thoughtless."

My face is serious, I can tell. The memory does sting, and I can feel my eyes tear, yet I hold it back. I place a finger under her chin to make her look me in the eyes. I don't know what made me keep wanting to do this with her. Our little buzz hummed, but this time its manageable. I cock my head at that assumption, "not as in _like_ Beth."

"Your aura changes, so I don't know. I don't think you know."

"Aura?" I hesitantly stated.

"You put aside your feelings for your friend's sake, but you felt a connection to her when she came to you recently. She reminds you of New York." Ryan pinched her brow, frustrated. "I don't want to see this. When will it wear off!" her body shook with fury. I let her go then.

"What's wrong?" I asked watching closely.

"Just a lot of information. I need to get going soon." Her voice is soft, and sad.

"You can stay the night," I offered.

"You want to test me and my blood and see what I am, Josef. I saved your life. Can't that be enough? Mick covered your tracks. I don't want anything. We are not tied to each other socially and you covered that up too. I want to leave now."

She looked like she was going to break, "I can keep you here," I said and pulled away feeling oddly offended. No, I'm angry. I _want_ her.

"You have too many games, Josef. You want power. You want challenge. I am no toy to play with."

I looked up at her as if she read my mind. Maybe she had? "Then why save me? Can you answer me that?"

"I _did_." She met my eyes, "and I did because I _could_. But this, _this_ I cannot do. I won't. Who am I to judge you or what life you make? I could so I did. That was it."

"That's not the truth."

She rolled her eyes, and I grabbed her arms and I kiss her for God knows what reason. Its an insatiable need. Man, I feel so unraveled with her. Her lips are soft, and inviting even, but I can tell she is not well practiced. It takes nothing from the moment. Her entire body trembled in my hands. Her face flushed because she doesn't understand how it feels, what it is, or even whats happened between us. She doesn't know any happiness because I can feel it radiate off her. She's a survivor like me, and I know she will run. It turned me on further and I pressed her to the wall this time as I deepened the kiss. She doesn't know how to fight what she felt, or how her body responded. I'm trying to remind her now.

"Stop, please just stop." She sucked in a large gulp of air and I pause. Something inside of me is animistic and wants to see her face, and see the effects I have on her..

I asked, "Who hurt you?"

A look crossed her face, "I must have been forced because I reject you? Tsk, Josef." She pushed me back and we stare at one another. I didn't let go of her.

"You are just confused about how you feel then." I knew she was unpracticed, but it didn't bother me. Teaching a lover was equally fulfilling to me if it was the right person. Maybe better than the fake tits and ass I'd become accustomed to. Not since Sarah had I wanted a child of my own to sire, but I felt it now with every drop of free will in my being.

"So I'm insecure now? I see your intentions and I want you to back off! I don't want _that_."

I moved to argue, but what she said next closed me off completely.

"Want more reasons, OK then? You are a _ladies_ man. You fuck whatever your heart desires and move on to the next. You treat people you love like shit so when they die or move on it hurts less. You hide who you really are because you are alone and you hate it." I grabbed her fists, but she went on. "You have some weird crush on your best friend's woman, another woman you just loss and are mourning for-you can't let go of even though you cut off her life support because of said friends girl. That's the real reason. I _know_ it. You wanted to move on, but you knew it was wrong. To occupy yourself from interfering with _them,_ you got another girl Simone waiting in the wings and I assume that is the number you won't answer. Everything is done on a whim and without thought or regard which I know you have buried in there somewhere. You don't want to seem soft, but you aren't as cruel as you make yourself out to be. You allow Mick the room to mourn his humanity and allow him a human woman who does not bleed for you or he. Ruthless sure. Especially for those you love, but heartache has eaten you alive. You love Mick and he is the closest thing to a brother you have. You wondered if you believed in love at all after seeing those two burned together. Now your survival instinct is running thick, and you are _nuts_. You think you can just walk up to me and know what I need, pretend you mean me well and want to steal _my life_ because it's what you want? You want respect, but you carry none for yourself or those closest to you. Seeing the two vampires torched by fire had sent you reeling the last few weeks. Now you _kiss_ me and expect me to lust crave you or something? What do you even _think_ of me? I'm an eighteen year old _girl_ , Josef. I don't know your world, and I don't want to."

I let her go when she pushed me away, her word sting my frazzled mind. " _Get out_ ," I hissed at her, pissed. I let my vampire out, but she just shook her head at me without a fear in the world.

" _Gladly_ ," I let her go.

There is no fear in her, just pain. She knew everything and I knew nothing. Bare is a great word for what I felt. I don't like when people hold all the cards on me. It was subjective, but way too close for comfort. I swallowed a few times trying to remain calm. I could see my eyes in the mirrors, watery from the truth, but also angry. The door slammed and I jumped. The tears fell for the first time in fifty some years. I'm stuck here unable to move.

No one knew about me letting Sarah go. The moment I laid eyes on Ryan, was the last moment I'd thought of Beth. It was trivial, and more from jealousy than anything else. She should go, because she was the only constant in my life since I'd felt this way. It was too much.

Every step she took away from me I hear, and I feel. There is no connection now. I've never felt so empty as I did right then.

* * *

 **Mick's place Josef POV**

Mick said, "So she's just gone."

"We had a _fight_ , Mick. I can't keep her and it was time for her to go."

He gave me a stupid look, "You liked this girl." Then he mocked me with his smile, "She doesn't take your shit, does she?"

I'd felt empty since she'd left and it grew worse the longer I didn't chase her. I couldn't tell Mick about Beth, since that was over, no loss there. Maybe I had lost my mind. "It's too personal when someone knows everything about you and you know nothing. I don't think she was well versed in the ways of the world," I let on. Not my usual type of girl, but hell if Ryan hadn't turned me on.

"So why are you looking so," he paused when I gave him a glare, "err bored."

I turned on my charm and deflected, "so you and Beth…like bunnies."

Mick rolled his eyes, "You know you could uh…"

"I have a girl, Simone. And a business to run."

"Maybe she isn't the right one? It's been a long time, Josef."

I closed my eyes, "Mick, drop it."

His smiled waned, "What happened really, Josef?"

"She knew things. Mick, I can't have that."

He watched me as I stood and looked out the window. "Are you going to put her in the red tarps?"

I crossed my arms and turned to him with a stupid expression, "Mick."

"I'm joking. I've seen lesser things, just saying." He waved me off and adjusted his black jacket.

"I want _information_ on this girl." I paused and came to sit on the arm rest of the couch that still smells like Mick and Beth. I said nothing, but Ryan's words sunk in. Christ, how close had I come to messing up my friendship? He was at the other end staring at me, detecting or whatever. " _What_?"

"Nothing." He held out his hands in surrender. "She's a ghost, Josef."

That reminded me too much of another subject. I swallowed, "I turned off the machines." I looked over to Mick, then looked down to his floor. "Sarah, I let her go."

His hand was tapping the arm rest, but paused mid tap. "When?"

"I stayed, remember?" I looked anywhere but him. This is what Ryan wanted, was it not? Said I would feel better if I told him? I refused to let another man see me weep. "The last day."

"I didn't know," he said with a cracked voice.

"Ya well, I didn't know about Coraline so this makes us even."

Mick chose his next words carefully, "I knew something was up when you didn't want to watch the others get torched."

"Ya, well. Who likes a barbecue anyway right?"

"She knew, didn't she?"

I swallowed again adjusting my shirt, "Ya Mick. She knew. She knew everything."

"Maybe she just wanted you to accept that?"

"She's gone." I said with finality. "She said Beth is going to need to be moved. Something about the blood? Ring any bells?"

Mick sat up instantly, his face white, "in her blood?"

I just shook my head and spanned my hands out. "She seemed to think you would know."

"Blood _type_." His eyes were wide as saucers, and he explained everything to me. "Beth was right," he said. "She _was_ chosen for a reason. I didn't think anything of it, but her and Coraline share the same blood type AO-, well A- really."

"Wouldn't put it passed Coraline to kill a child. Mick, you did the right thing trying to burn her."

"I know that," he said. "The lengths she went to..."

"That entire family is cruel."

"Lance," Mick said sitting forward. "he said welcome to the family."

My heart began to pound. I knew all to well what that statement entailed. It was a whole lot of pain. "Call Beth now."

* * *

**** **A/N** ***: I won't write a bunch of these a/n notes in this fic. Just want to clarify. All _**POV's**_ are going to go in order of event's. Coraline will not appear too much in this fic, sorry. Not more than three people will have a POV, but I may swap between them and always note when the POV will change. If you see a line and no name, its the same persons view. And not all chapters will have many unless I need to get my hands wet/got stuck/ plot needs to be moved along without Josef in it for a segment. But here is the plan thus far.

Next chapter or two: So we got to see a bit of Ryan's view point for the first time, but not the last. I wanted her to retain that air of youth, but also give her a little mouth with sarcastic humor. Think of it from her eyes what she sees when she looks at Josef. Ryan is young and inexperienced, but she connects to Josef in what I hope is a very deep way. (why does a 400 yr old like an 18 yr old?) This will stay plot heavy as Josef gets his ass in gear with Mick's help to track down Ryan and help to keep Beth hidden. We will move a few weeks ahead in the next chapter or two. Can Josef find the girl that's got him in knots? And is she human? You will be closer to that soon.

Bigger things are on the way. We will see some of Beth and Mick also in here as Beth learns about the pictures and list the assistant district attorney Talbot had received and what that all means. What are Beth's choices and what does she want in her own life? Is Mick in this 100%? I wasn't big on the cleaner thing, but I did like the Lance/French court/ foreshadow. Also the hierarchy of it all and how blood type in Europe (at the time) can actually play a role here. What is Josef's place in that? Want to build that and explain how AO- works in a way that makes sense. It's not a real blood type (O is recessive). We know Josef likes AB-, Mick likes A and Beth is A- (AO-) what is Ryan? You'll guess it I am sure! but what will it mean? Stay tuned. Laso lets learn a little about Josef's past and where he came from.

Ahead chapters, I want to _stress_ things will not let up between Josef and Ryan, only intensify as Ryan struggles to understand what happened when she _helped_ Josef. Plus we need to give our bad mouth a little lesson in love or lust. Lets see if she crumbles under the pressure or succumbs to the effect Josef has on her. I love a strong lead woman, but a man with dignity also. Josef had a moment to show his humanity this chapter, but I want to see his strength too and retain his playful air. No more standing behind Mick. And why he does that, you shall see. Hmm, agendas are at play here between our fellow blood brothers. I want to keep the characters as close as I can to the original ones, with mannerisms and everything. How would they change as the series went on? I hope I do a good job :) We will also get a view on Ryan (where she comes from as a person) and what motivates her. How does Josef react to this? He and Mick are about to see some-some go down that will really change their view on Ryan and why they really need to protect both her and Beth. Or will she be the one to save them? Who knows! I have an idea or two. She reduced Josef down pretty quickly and fairly hard this chapter, but to keep him _away_. I don't think Josef will fall for that much longer. Be ready, our fav vampire is going to push back. She is Josef's echo in a sense and you'll see how they are opposite and the same. I want to answer why a 400 year old vampire can feel anything for an innocent 18 year old girl, especially when he has it all. I am so gonna make these two work for it. Please don't hate me :D I'll keep them on the burn.

My goals are to discover what she is- which I discover with you all- and the foreshadowing with Beth and Coraline to a smaller extent from the series (why she was taken as a child and why Lance knows so much about Mick), and some really hard choices that will need to be made on all sides. Not everyone will live. Not everyone will die. Not sure if Beth is the secret to the cure or just distant 'family' yet. Again, she is always the cure or she does or doesn't turn in fics. Maybe Ryan has a major role to play. I have no idea yet, but I'll learn when it comes to me!

 _Notes,_ I decided to head away from the Sarah thing since many fic's include her, reincarnation, or silver poisoning. Same with Lola. Ryan is not them, let me satisfy that right now. Also I will explain it in a way that makes sense but briefly because I don't want to be like everyone else. Josef did let her go and he is really struggling with that. I mentioned Josef having some attraction to Beth, vice versa, because I felt that was a real thing in the actual series. Not sure if I will touch on it, but this is more about Ryan and Josef. He has to face that himself. Ryan. Hmm, or is that her _real_ name? I loved that pairing jk/bt but I am not doing that in this fic. Let me also satisfy that question too. I will however do one after this is over. i am seven chapters in but it rolls with the season 1 dialogue which i don't own so I may or may not be able to even put it up here. It will then take off into its own season two where Beth and Josef will have their moment in that story. So Josef Beth fans, I am working on that. I think only a couple people will actually read this, so thanks for taking the time. I appreciate it. Its like 8 years after the show, but you tube is my best moonlight fan.

Future: As I get through this fic, I will be also adding a separate Josef/Beth story once I write it forward some to see if it pans out. That's what I mentioned up further. It will be called "Josef's secret". It follows parts of season one and dialogue with their feelings and will be set as a season 2. That is Beth and Josef all the way. More on that later, but add me if you want to see when a new story is created. I know some people can't stand Beth Mick, while others loved it. I thought they were ok, but I liked the chemistry of Josef and Beth. Mick and Beth went back and forth between self hate and is he here with me 100% or not. it was sweet, but a little too much yo yo for me.

I love none flaming reviews, please they are an art; keep it tasteful and critical. If you don't like don't read. And feel free to ask questions if I am not clear. Or just read and enjoy it as it were! Good night, see you again tomorrow! Happy reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Josef's little human

Ch. 4

Note: corrections were made to last chapter (tense and additions) Nov 29th over night

* * *

Nothing.

Absolutely fucking nothing, I thought with worried exasperation. Mick hadn't found any leads on Ryan and it had been three weeks now. No prints, no traces, not even an identity. I picked up the remote and turned off the t.v. She could be anywhere now, why couldn't I stop looking on the news for some big disaster?

I tossed the remote aside, why do I even care? I let my head fall into my hands. I thought this would get better once she left. Guess I gambled wrong, huh?

Because I hadn't liked what she'd seen about me. Like she looked right into my soul and just threw a flame thrower on it. Seen that one too many times recently. Absently, I plucked at my shirt. Had I not told Beth a few weeks ago about a similar feeling Mick had gone through with Coraline? This felt like that same insanity. Why would anyone wish for this shit? This wasn't romantic, this was-nuts. Well, you wanted a challenge, I thought bitterly. She called you nuts too.

The problem was that this girl was human-I thought so anyway-and those were not games I liked to play with her kind. She'd known and I'd just fallen into her trap.

"I almost turned a child." What the hell was wrong with me? I moaned as sleep had evaded me time and time again. "Why do _I_ end up with the furiously complicated human? This has Mick's name all over and on it."

My phone buzzed, and I looked at the display. Simone, I sighed and put it back down. I'd still not returned a single call. That was the fourth call, and I hated to just leave her hanging like that. I had bigger fish to fry, ones that could bite me in the ass if I wasn't careful. My gums ached as I thought about a good feed though. Simone brought me little in the way of desire. Nothing had since Ryan. Another thing I could kill someone for.

I stood then, head bent down as I closed my eyes and hands on the desk. Today, I felt the weight of time. A knock sounded, and I knew by interval steps it was Mick before he got to the door. "Come in," I said and stood up straighter. "And why are you hear. You could be followed."

He swung the door open, walked in, and placed the blood work on my desk. Our eyes met, and I took him in. Both of my hands landed in my pockets, and he smirked. In was an old habit I got when upset or nervous. I knew I'd been demanding, but he'd jumped to the cause without hesitation. "Beth and Tablot are here, just a few hours." I moaned again. Why me?

"Oh, you dressed up today," I remarked stalking him with my gaze. "No bed head," I commented with a half ass grin. Mick, severely younger in age than me, was easy to bait. Still had all that human decency or whatever. maybe I needed some. Where do you find that four hundred years later. It's not like my early days were easy.

He wore his classic leather jacket, a dark blue button down shirt and jeans. Me? I was wearing gray fine dress pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a vest that usually went with a coat. I was in no mood to wear it. Style, as I'd so come to love it from my human station, had new meaning now that Ryan had blasted me over it.

Would it kill anyone to know a vampire had a little class? Not all of us were moody and dark and gory. Helpless romantics either. Was it so bad to let go and enjoy what I was? No, I finished almost immediately. I embraced what I was-loved it. So why did I feel like shit?

I lost my grin and looked to Mick who said, "Down to business?"

"A little dramatic on the entrance," I said and gave him my classic smile that said more than words. I knew it didn't meet my eyes, but I really didn't care either.

"Yeah, well. Been a dramatic set of weeks." He held up a white envelope.

I'd taken the envelope and brought it closer willing answers to be in it. "Your human got you in a tizzy? Not enough sex? It took, what, twenty three years?"

Mick chuckled, "And yours? What was she, fourteen, Josef?" He imitated a scoff.

I looked at him over the envelope, "No, but at least nineteen or twenty." I looked up to him, "Perfect age if you ask me. Problem. I'm not sure if mine is actually _human_."

Mick studied me, and I looked away. "She's got you more worked up than Lola."

"Don't say that name," I glared and waved a finger at him. No one liked to be taken for a fool. Especially me. "Did you know Ryan called me a pretty boy," I smirked again. "She had good taste.

"I'd say her tastes were off. Alright, alright," he waved me to sit and sat down himself. "Open it up."

So I did. "I don't know what any of this means," I said after a moment. I drank the stuff, not blood typed it. Of course, it was easier to put a name to the taste and flavor. Blood types were introduced in the early 1900's. It made everything easier, but I still liked it from the source fresh. Mick on the other hand, drank banked crap which was only good in times of stress or when humans were not readily available.

Did he even drink in front of Beth? Probably not, I reminded myself seeing her reaction when he and I were with Simone. I'd done that to Ryan to make it clear she knew who and _what_ I was. I was no Angel or Bill Compton by any means. Maybe an Eric from True Blood, but with better style and hair. "I'm a business man, not a science genus," I threw it on the desk and at him. "make sense of it." I rubbed my eyes.

Mick clicked his tongue to his teeth, as if it said shame, shame. I gave him the 'well read it duh' look and raised my eyebrows and a hand out. "Your expertise would be…" I paused. "Invaluable." I made a face.

Then he snorted, "Yeah, since I've done this twice before. The lab is going to think I've got something going on," he murmured and pulled the sheets aside one by one. It took less than a minute for his grin to fall away. He was so engrossed, I walked over to the other side. "What's wrong?" Or, whats wrong now.

He blinked a few times, "I'm not sure. This is strange," he began in a way that made me uneasy. Here we go again.

"Mick," I started frustrated. "Get to the point."

"When I took a sample of Coraline's- _wait_ just listen-" He started when I began to walk back to my desk. " _Listen_."

"I don't want to hear the 'cure' speech. I know you don't like what you are…being turned against your will…"

"That's just it!" he grabbed my shoulders in typical excited Mick fashion. I stood there like a big brother awaited for his younger one to calm the fuck down and see reason. Fact was, Mick never saw reason when it came to a cure. What, was he going to re-cure himself into old age? "Her cells show like a child's."

"Well," I said with a half laugh, "I can attest to you she was _anything_ but a child. Physically, speaking."

"Do tell, Josef."

"No," my frown deepened and our gazes locked. "Tell me this wasn't a case of vampire gone human? She's not the cure?"

Mick's face lit up, "No Josef! You're not listening" He shuffled through more papers, "Her blood is purer than Coraline's. It's the same type-genotype as Beth's."

I crinkled my nose. "How can I 'listen' with you running around the room like a frantic lunatic every time someone has lab work done?" I pretended to shoot myself in the head.

His hands fell down slowly as he thought. "What if _she's_ the cure?"

"You will not _eat_ my savior to fix yourself," I told Mick in warning. Someone please end his cure madness. It was getting really old. Hell, if I took a cure, I could die faster and forgo this entire shindig.

"Really?" he retorted. "You said she wouldn't let you bite her." He paused as I ignored like so and sifted through papers. "You really like this one."

How many times would he have this epiphany? I gave him a glare, "No, I don't like things I don't understand, _Mick_. Too many vampires are getting wrapped up in random shit lately. Explain this to me first," I said and waved my hands, "before you get all worked up on me. It's," I tried to find the right word, "distracting. Not endearing."

He pulled out his phone, "When I took the cure, I had a blood sample done because Coraline's had broken when," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't see why," I began cutting him off.

"She was the cure- or was cured." He pulled up a document that looked similar to these results. "I don't have hers here, I think it's on Google Drive."

"How very modern of you," I said deadpanned. I could feel my unease grow. I'd drunk Mick's blood to turn him back so he could save his lovely Beth, who was probably in town when she was not supposed to be. This was a trend, no? Were there complications? I could feel my fangs itch to get loose. "I hope I don't turn human after all this."

He did a double take when he saw my expression, "Step daddy." I groaned when he started that.

"At least it worked." Well, at least I was assured that part of my blood still worked. "Are you falling for this girl? No, really," he said and grabbed my arm. I looked at his hand and he let it go.

I gave him a devious smile, "No games Mick. Although, I'll share my secrets if you share yours." I knew Mick would never kiss and tell. It was from the time he was turned in. Maybe that's why we got along so well. Who knows?

He waved me over as he went to sit at one of the computers in front of my desk. Once all three were side by side, he marveled at the results. "This is me, this is Coraline, and that is Ryan. What do you see?"

"A bunch of…" I narrowed my eyes. "Coraline and Ryan's look almost identical. This looked clearer than that one," I said motioning to Ryan's then to Coraline's sample. Mick's human version wasn't the same type. "Nothing in yours except whatever this is over here."

"That's free radicles. Ryan's blood is very …pure for lack of a better word. Or younger. When the tech took the first sample, she suspected it was from a child."

"And Beth was the same type of blood as Coraline?"

Mick pulsed with excitement again. I didn't share it, and hell if I wasn't full blown scared shitless.

"Beth asked me or told me rather, that she thought there was something more to Coraline taking her. I thought it was to kill her later on, because let's face it, Coraline was not going to let that girl live. It's why I killed her in the first place."

"Or tried," I added. "So if they were the same, it's the best blood to drink-one that matches the vampire's. Shared type and all, yada yada. We all knew she was a sick bitch Mick, but what are you getting at?"

He said, "There is no AO- blood type per se. Genotype is the genetic makeup of an organism which alleles it has which that refers to. Phenotype is the expression of an organism's genetic makeup. If I asked Beth for a sample, I wonder if it would match." I noted his tone fell off. "She would show A- on a test and that's rare. But she carries O also, so A and O One from each parent. O is recessive meaning she carries it but won't show on a test unless it's a genetic test. A and B are dominant to O and always express over it."

"We knew Beth had rare blood."

"Don't know yet." He paused, "She could be A2," he mumbled. "A variant. Ryan is not the same as Coraline though. She's AB-."

"Enlightening." Then it occurred to me, " _What_ is Ryan's type?"

Mick looked over, a gleam in his eye, "AB-. Hmm, I do think the plot thickens."

"Figured and I hope not." It was better to turn someone who also matched the vampire's blood type, but as long as they were compatible, it would work. "And why does _Beth_ know this off hand? It's rare, but not super rare," I told Mick knowing that much. "Mine is rarer still." I failed to see his reasoning. "Ryan matched mine. You think that's what was happening between us?"

"Ah, makes sense why you like her. Maybe why Coraline went after me. I'm A- but got both from each parent. Isn't that what you drink?" I mean, we ordered our own blood.

Me? I preferred AB-. It didn't mean that was what we were, but as far as healing properties, then the best type for us was a child who matched our type. In this case, I liked my type best. It was very rare indeed. "The negatives are sweeter than positives. More unique or better aged."

"Don't you see a connection?" He stood up. "There are two blood groups here with very similar properties and one constant between both of them. Your Ryan has these properties on her blood _naturally_ and she's not a vampire so she never had the cure. Coraline and I had similar properties based on having _taken_ the cure. Beth matches Coraline almost exactly down to the markers. Minus a few, but that's evolution for you. Her markers are constant with those found in old France. You cannot mistake the evidence of ancestors."

"And in English that means?" Was this going to be about the cure? "I'm seriously hoping you have other motives to find her." Then I mumbled, "Figures we'd get tied up in this shit."

"Coraline said there was a family that was turned-Royalty." Mick matched Coraline's sample to Ryan's. "They match pretty closely, Josef. Maybe a different family line? It has to be something in the A- type."

I had been quietly thinking this over. "You said Lance took Coraline? Did he know you were involved with Beth?"

Mick stopped what he was doing, "He knew things about me. That we were married and she made me." He looked like he was remembering. "He said welcome to the family. Ryan found I was being monitored. Who knows, why?"

"Lance and his family only allow their linage to share their blood line with few rare instances." Fuck, this was bad.

"And how would you know anything about this?"

I cursed and then I paced, "it's why they let you live. It explains her behavior with you, too. That attraction you both shared," I said looking my 'brother' in the eye. Lance will use you to control her. Think about it Mick, unable to sire your own child because most of the population is outside that? Needing permission. Who else could turn Beth if not him? Someone of his line, someone compatible? Coraline herself offering Beth as a stand in for you?"

I'd hoped this fever he spoke of was linked int he blood somehow, but that wasn't the case. Mick loved Beth deeply, but she didn't make him nuts. And she was a descendant of his ex wife. It felt a little Jerry Springer in here all of a sudden. "well, that doesn't explain why me and Ryan want to..." I left the insinuation there.

"Basically what I told Beth ws the same. It felt like a fever, or a sickness. No matter what went down, I couldn't get enou-holy shit," Mick said eyes wide. Then he looked over at me, "is that how you feel?"

"I don't know how I feel, Mick."

"Like you are going crazy, without a reason? Like you cannot think of anything else, Like-"

"Yes! Ok yes." I'd seen what he'd gone through. Fuck that. "So her blood will drive me to stupidity?"

"Josef," Mick said. "No."

"When he took her, did it bother you?"

"What?"

"Beth aside…Mick, did it bother you when Lance took Coraline?"

He was quiet which spoke in of itself. Great, he still felt something.

"Then Lance knows about Beth, and the past." I looked straight ahead, squinted into the glass. This was getting worse by the moment. I sighed, and cut it off nervously. Maybe it was time to share a little information myself. There were reasons I'd met Mick, and while I hadn't known truly why, it made sense. I was supposed to watch him, but we'd become friends anyway. Coraline was a sneaky bitch. "We need to talk."

"What?" Mick said once I stood and looked at the floor for too long.

"Lance," I said with a hoarseness in my voice. "He sires very _selectively_." I swallowed remembering how he and his brothers had come into the village and killed everyone, everyone but me. Was this why I lived now? If Ryan and I shared the same blood type with whatever Mick was talking about, then she was in serious danger. If Lance knew, we needed to hurry. She'd said she wasn't safe.

"How selectively?" Mick asked. "Will he take my Beth?"

I swallowed and turned toward my friend, knowing that the pit in his stomach matched mine. "Beth, if selected by Coraline, is of her line. Bait and switch. he's already marked her for it. He _will_ come for her. Turn her before he does, otherwise he will. He won't let her alone Mick. She will still be of his line. Part of Coraline is in your DNA. Their line, I mean. French royalty goes back further and longer than you think. I've only heard in passing one other line they turn, but I never understood until now." I turned toward him. "I told you he made me look like a Pauper, and I wasn't kidding when I said stay away. How do you think that family got as powerful as they are?"

Mick looked down at Ryan's results. "You think…he's going to go after her?"

"Mick, Lance killed an entire village of people until he came to me. I was nothing special, but it seemed like he knew what he was looking for. Let's just say I didn't get off as easy as the rest."

"What are you saying, Josef."

"Lance is my sire. Not by choice, either my friend."

There was a very large pause, "You never told me that."

"That he made me what I am? Where do you think I get the murderous streak from?" I paused and closed my eyes remembering how painful turning had been for me. "Yea, well. I never told anyone. If I could be capable of what she is, then he will take Ryan and use her. I got away, Mick because I am nothing like her. I turned, maybe I was a carrier like the O you said with AO- in Beth and Coraline. Look, I meant what I said. Stay away from this Mick."

"What about Beth? I can't just leave her to that fate or mine." He sighed, "What was it he thought you had?"

"I don't know Mick, but can you get Beth over here, and that lab person. Get whatever you need. The answers," I said, "could save their lives. I need to see how Ryan and my blood are like." I stared him down, "And we need to talk to Beth-prepare her."

* * *

MICK POV

Josef had everything brought to _my_ house. He'd been holed up in his office for over a week. The technician looked a little put off, but remained quiet once Josef came back in the door and handed her an envelope of large bills. We'd done regular sweeps of my office and apartment to be as secure as possible. As she and Beth stood over the table, my mind ran fifty miles an hour. Her eyes fell to mine, and I could see worry laced in them. I didn't want to have this talk with her right now.

She looked worried, like she would cry almost.

For the better part of her life, Beth had been cornered into a fate no one should have to worry about. I kept wondering why Lance had waited this long, but I still pondered the other things that may have to take place in order for Beth to be kept safe. She didn't want to make those choices now. I tried to push for further answers, but Josef was tight lipped. I'd never seen him this way. Lance, I thought thinking back to the decay I smelled on him. Christ, I can't let him have Beth. Josef's eyes told of horrors I didn't even want to contemplate.

Josef's eyes met Beth's, and then he looked away. It was strange to me, at times, they seemed to have an understanding between them that I was not privy to.

"Ok, got the results," the tech said.

I got up and went over taking Josef's first. She wasn't allowed to see those as was the bargain. I also took Ryan's to compare the two. Beth worked with the tech on her own and compared it with mine and Coraline.

I walked over to my troubled friend. "Here." I sat next to him and he took it hesitantly. "You think she's distant family?"

"No, there were no more in mine. He made sure of that."

"OK," here it goes."

Josef's lips parted as he read through the results. He grabbed Ryan's and compared to his. Then he flung the paper aside and covered one leg over the other while one of his hands came to rest on his mouth and he sat back in the chair.

I picked the paper up. "I'm sorry Josef."

Beth's quick intake of breath caught my attention, and I saw Josef close his own. "What is it?"

Beth had tears fall down her cheeks, so I stood and went to her.

The tech answered by placing her's and Coraline's together. "What is it?"

"I _match_ ," she said with all the hatred I'd ever heard in her voice. "That bitch!" I grabbed her wrists and held her to my body as she fought me.

I studied the tech, "they match?"

"Distant relatives, though I haven't seen these markers in some time. Where did you get the first sample?

"We don't pay you to ask questions," Josef barked. Next, waved the tech out and reminded her that if she spoke about any of what she saw today she would regret it. Then Josef slammed the door closed and stood at the end of the counter as he took us in. "As long as Lance is out there, he will come after her and Beth. I have no idea what he wants, but if she's a _family_ match…" Beth's eyes fell on his and he looked away with a gulp, "I'm sorry." His eyes roamed over mine and I knew what he was thinking. "Turn her before he does." his eyes fell on Beth's, "you don't want this man's blood under your skin."

Beth was as hostile as I'd ever seen her, "that's _it_?"

"Beth," Josef said fixing his coat. "I'm sorry. Mick didn't know. Pack, Mick. We can't stay here." He turned with a final look, left.

* * *

BETH POV

I cried my eyes out as Mick held me and I continued to sob relentlessly for hours on end. Or maybe it was just ten minutes. Just as before, each time Mick and I had a chance at happiness, things got complicated. I already knew how he felt about turning me, and truth be told, I wasn't sure I was ready for that. Was love forever? I thought back to the two vampire's Mick said that were burnt. A hundred and fifty years. Maybe it was fear of losing him or myself that made it so hard. Imagine being out there all alone. I thought of Josef, the way he'd taken care of Sarah. it was scary and complicated.

"A sire never leaves a bond. He always shares it with his child."

It was just too confusing. "I'll be alright," I said as I moved back from Mick's chest. "Do we have a little time?"

"I don't know Beth. I don't want this for you."

"Its been my life, god, for so long."

The recent cool calmness descended on him as he rubbed my arms to keep me warm. He'd been different since that night we fought. Like something he'd accepted about himself rushed to the surface. Still, he hadn't fed on me, but we'd finally made love-a feat in of itself.

"I don't know how, Beth," he said tapering off. I wiped my eyes and gave him a small smile. "You think I am linked to the cure?"

"We'll figure it out, together." I'd given my job up based on Josef's words. He seemed older, wiser, and I felt like I should heed his advice. Whatever was between him and Ryan, it had come on quickly. he looked like shit tonight. Still, his words struck me, not not as much as the haunted look on his face.

"Stay," Mick offered.

"I have to Go soon."

"I know," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Lance was his sire-Coraline's brother. I'd like you to stay closer to me until…"

I felt my face flush, "You'd really want me over here twenty four seven? Wouldn't I cramp your vampire style?"

"We need to talk, Beth." Mick stated matter of factually. "Seriously. I need to get this settled in my head."

"I know," I accepted. "But what is going on with Josef?"

I watched him pause, then decide to pick up the papers as he brought them over. "This is Ryan, and this is Josef." He put them both in my lap as I swirled the whine I'd had earlier. I placed it back on the table and held them up. "They have the same type. What are all these?"

Mick took Josef's genetic test and explained, "When a vampire feeds his blood to his child, there is a bond that forms. His blood attaches to the cells and tissues of his child as the child nears death. He takes the blood out, weakening the fight of the human's immune system to make it a faster process and rejuvenate what he will lose basically. It spreads faster than any virus you can imagine. Vampire blood acts quickly and is painless most of the time and it takes over the cells and re-writes the code. Like when I had to use my old DNA to see if that was my son."

I nod following, "So you are part of Coraline? Do you feel her?"

"No, but its hard to resist her. Hard wired into my DNA, actually. It's there so we survive and I'd done that my entire time with her. You-you've made me live. That maybe what forms the bond, but the sire is part of the child for all his life. The modified DNA strand then becomes unique to the child while showing some traits for both. His old cells are similar but enhanced, while also sharing a linkage to whoever turned him. It follows the same rules for donations. They have to match or be compatible."

"So you could tell who belongs to who, relatively speaking?"

"Ya, I guess." Mick said. He took Josef's blood test and put it beside Coraline's. "Do you see it? Even as a human, she will show many similarities."

"I don't see anything in the human types for you and Coraline."

He smiled and explained it to me, "She is A-, like you." He amended, "her genotype is AO-, but O is recessive to A and B blood types. It only shows up if both parents carry it and pass it along. In your case, one parent had O type and the other A. You'll show as A-. I am also A- but I have the alleles for A- and A-, one from each parent. I am compatible to her, or a match. I still wonder why Lance left me alive." He looked at me, "I'm a match for you as well. it may be enough to keep you with me."

"But my type won't change, right?"

"Right, and it won't hurt. If Josef tried, as an example, it would a bit more since he carries something else which is his B. You'll get the A- from me, and enhancements on your O genes. The A- will mingle and make its own Beth version. It will tie us closer than humanly possible."

I put my head down on his shoulder. "Is Josef related to Ryan?"

Mick laughed, "No. But he would have to turn her."

"Do you think he will?"

Mick's head leaned down and rested on top of mine, "I think he feels driven to. Very acutely and maybe even maddeningly so."

"Is that a word? 'Maddeningly'." I snorted.

"He seems really torn up over her." I studied him wondering why Josef had stormed out of here earlier.

A weird expression came over his face, "Yeah, he seems to get the shit end of the stick when it comes to love." Mick was looking ahead always lost in thought. "I think she made him feel something he hasn't for a long time." He met my eyes, "She called him a pretty boy and told him off." We laughed totally being able to see that reaction. "He said…that they had a moment in the shower."

"Oooh, not like him to kiss and tell," I remarked.

"You two seem pretty tight lately. And they didn't do anything, but the way she affects him doesn't seem normal."

"Like Coraline and you?" I asked it lightly, because I know I can't complete with history. Or madness. "He gave me good advice, Mick, that's all."

Mick did a double take, rubbed the side of my face with the hand that was strumming through my hair, and looked aside.

"It's ok Mick," I said softly. "We'll make our own history."

"Josef's never _had_ anyone like that, I mean aside Lola who popped in. Ryan is different. She's smart and strong."

"What about Sarah?" I asked him. If we were all going into hiding, what would be come of her?

"But even Sarah was a human. I think Ryan is his equal. He thinks she did something to him when she saved him." Mick smirked.

"Do you?"

"Nah," Mick said with a grin. "I think he will want to find her. I like that he wants to protect her. His old games won't work, though."

"What about…"

Mick opened his mouth, paused, and then tried again. "Beth, he let Sarah go while he was in New York."

I was stunned. "Shit." I said sitting up straighter.

"Plus Lola and the other vampires…is he going to be ok?"

"You seem very concerned for him." Micks tone was light, but I smiled. "You jealousy flatters me. It's just tragic is all."

"I have a feeling things are going to get worse before they get better. I just hope we can find her."

* * *

A/N: moving along. Going to add in some info for ADA Talbot and all the stuff he was getting, leads on Ryan, and move forward from there. I think we need a little sizzle next chapter. Going to bump us up another few weeks next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Josef's little human**

Chapter: 5

 _***Note on scenes_ : *** Ch. 6 is ready and I am editing _now_ (in an Arnold Schwarzenegger voice). This one wasn't fleshed out enough to post last night. May seem boring, but it's the gap chapter. **This is set two months ahead.**

* * *

 **Beth POV**

We'd been traveling from location to location trying to get a feel for this Ryan girl, but she moved faster than we could keep up. Was she on the run? There were a few leads and we were all tired, but traveling was better than staying in L.A. with the danger. Mick had set up look a-likes to make random appearances for us, but that only lasted so long.

I'd told Talbot I was going on a trip, but not much since and never where. Mick had it look like he'd left earlier than I so he wouldn't be so suspicous. Then me, and then Josef had to take an 'extended business trip'. If anyone was on to us, they'd know we were already gone. Talbot was who I worried about most. He'd had a real stick up his ass before I'd left. He was probably feeling the heat from the vampire van escape. He'd been acting a little weird anyway. He asked way too many questions to even appear like he wasn't digging for something. Hey reporter here, I knew it when I saw it.

Mick had a hunch, but we'd not had time to look into it. As far as gut feelings went I trusted Mick's. He had been doing it a long time. We'd picked him to leave first so he could get the gear we needed and set up money for Josef through Logan. He didn't like leaving me to work, with Talbot being there, but Josef had come by and kept an eye on me. If he felt something was up, on top of my own suspicions, then there was certainly something.

There was a slight bump in the road, and the black BMW shook twice as each of the right wheels dipped into the hole. I grabbed my boobs; bumps always their dearest friends. " _OWE_!" I didn't expect to slide in the back seat though. My shoulder smacked into the door right after. Hmm, leather seating. I should wear a seat belt, right? Nothing but the best for dear old Josef, as far as tastes go. "How are we supposed to be blending in with this car?"

I was surprised he didn't have a chauffeur waiting in the wings. "Can't you blend in style?"

"The masses would be better," Mick agreed.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to be in a sedan as we trek across the damn country."

I ignored him, but then said something stupid. "Anyone else hungry- oh my god I didn't ask that."

Silence and cricket sounds.

"Don't all holler at once," I said to the cold silence. Nadda, ok then. I rubbed my shoulder and rotated it looking around outside. I closed my eyes and drank in the feeling of sunshine while the other two wore their shades and hid behind the tinted glass. I almost wanted to roll my window down, but god forbid. This was a little bit of a drag.

We turned down another road, and I could swear someone would be shooting a calendar. The road was long and windy, yellow, orange, and red trees lined the distance. The road was covered much the same, and a slight mist hovered near the sides of the roads which almost always had a bit of a water creek or drainage. It was just early enough to still be present. Breathtaking, I thought with wide eyes, and I almost sighed right then and there. Yet, on we went. "Someday," I murmured to myself.

We were in a smaller town, not too far from a major city in Tennessee. Franklin, I believe Mick had said. It was a cute town, just south of Nashville itself and sat higher up than the seemingly bowl shaped town. It was now fall, and the temperature remained around a good fifty to seventy, faint clouds high up in the sky. They were different here, wispier. Today there was a slight overcast, but we'd driven in the rain for over four days. Traveling, not my favorite past time in the car with two vampires.

Cranky didn't begin to explain our moods.

Josef thought Ryan might be in some kind of mortal danger, and he never let up about having Mick turn me right now. Half the time I was worried that he would do it himself, but he had to understand, I wasn't ready. Ok, so I was a little terrified. That whole shindig of an explanation about sire and child kind of freaked me out. Or throw up depending on how I looked at it. Mick would kill Josef for it if he tried. I guess my worry fell to Coraline and if she were really gone. Won't that be awkward? And having to be his…child seemed strange. Hey at least they had a bond.

I'd started picking up the subtle things that they did as vampires. It wasn't just speed or great hearing either. It was in the way they stared, or stalked, and in their presence. By the second to fourth day, I could tell Mick and Josef had entire conversations I didn't hear. Then there was the weird eye thing they did before they fed. Ok, that was Josef. I'd always wondered how they could have so many people-freshies- around and no one broke the 'secret vampire code'. How had I never really noticed this before? Well, you do date the anti-vampire, Beth. "Yay for me."

Mick glanced up in the rear view mirror at me, "Hi. I resorted to talking to myself since you both are doing that silent chat thing you do."

Josef chuckled quietly. "Our choice, my dear. Turn and you can play along."

But there wasn't a choice. Have offspring and have them stolen and turned also, or turn myself and spare a child the suffering later. There was nothing like having an option ripped from you before you could even explore it. It almost seemed like you wanted it more then, and this was the case for me. From what Mick was guessing, they'd only held off this long because I was with Josh nearing that magical family time. Ya, couldn't be more wrong there. I wondered if I'd never met Mick, what would have happened. Now that I was dating a vampire…they'd hunt me. Lovely, right? Or maybe not. From what Josef suspected, there wasn't many still alive still.

He also mentioned they could wipe my mind. Yup a family with strange and weird powers. Sounded like Mick's ex, alright.

I often found myself watching Josef sit there and fade in and out with limited interest in much of anything now. There was nothing else to do but analyze. Two months passed by and had changed him. It did seem like a sickness, and Mick had caught me more than once looking.

This wasn't what he thought it was. I wondered if he suspected something was going on. I kept trying to tell myself how the black crystal had been, to ease my worried mind. But sitting here and experiencing this was not yielding me the positive side. I kept a list going. For everything, they seemed to _feel_ harder than humans. I'd been wondering if this was how he'd been with Coraline. Agh! Not her again. Call it jealousy, but it made me weary, and a little apprehensive. Did I really want to walk into this?

All this seemed like some hocus pocus act. I mean vampires, I sighed and sat back. I'd always thought they were sort of evil and the thing of nightmares. I wasn't one for romanced versions of them, loving comedy over anything dark. Who the hell knew? At least I'd become what I'd dreamed of being, no matter how short lived. And I was madly in love with my hero, who was actually a hero. What was the problem then? I could look over to Josef and see that he'd lived as long as he had, and never felt any real happiness. Then you have the standard whorish bitch like Coraline. See even vampires have one of them. I had Mick, even if it were fifty sixty years, that was a life time.

Josef was pro vampire all the way. Mick and he were so opposite it was hard to tell why they were even friends at times. Josef had a good hand for art, I'd discovered, but he looked dead inside. He loved culture, architecture, and money. The topic was off the table for discussion, but I'd seen a change in him the longer he was away from this mystery girl. I'd only seen her twice, and I failed to understand the connection. The rare times I was alone, I was thankful for it. Go team human!

As Mick put it, a new vampire could feel that way without his or her sire. Great, just great, but why someone as old as Josef who had sired many and not the girl in question? Plus there was an entire history that Josef kept to himself. Mick had a new outlook on his friend, and understood why Josef had taken him in after Coraline. God help us all, I thought and put my notebook and paper away. I looked down, added a word to my list and folded it back up: deranged loneliness. Check.

* * *

When they'd returned an hour ago, I'd taken out the computers and software that Logan had given us. Talk about a perpetual child in the making, I thought back. I grinned remembering how human Mick had been then. Poor kitty cat had hissed him out of his house and I'd had to come and rehome him. Haha, I thought smiling to myself. No matter how short, it was still nice to have seen that side of him. "It's up and running-slow as hell-but up.

We used some facial recognition based on Josef's hand drawn picture of Ryan, but was a lost cause. Not many sightings had taken place once Logan had put the picture in the missing data base. Not to be unexpected. Josef's head leaned on the window, his gaze lost in thought. No one responded. "Hello?"

I poked my ear piece, " _hey_ " I drew the word out in a high friendly manner. "I need one of you to talk here."

Josef chose to speak, "It's not nice to stare," Josef remarked. "If you keep that up, Mick's going to think things, Beth. Tsk." I looked up from the back seat, and into his mirror as I was facing the window.

"Don't make me open this window, my friend. I hear it can be a little ouchy." I looked up, "like you." I shook my head and grinned, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself, clearly."

"Are you going to put this off until you are caught?"

His eyes closed when I said, "I'm not ready." I rolled mine.

He continued in his demeaning manner as of late, "You both are two peas in a pod. Suit yourself. You and Mick have this weird game you guys play skirting the edge of choices that would be better made now."

"And are you going to walk up to this girl and just force her?" I countered him swiftly. That had bothered me.

"I don't know if she can even be _turned_ , Beth. Is she human," he said tiredly. "Besides, Mick is hung up on this cure thing which he has to rethink. But yes, to save her life. Let her hate me for eternity but she'd live." There. That was why he'd lost some of my respect.

"So you'll do to her what was done to you and Mick? How does that make sense?"

"Oh, lecture time," he groaned and visibly sagged in the front seat. He covered a hand over his face and made a no motion.

"Is it called _living_ when you take everything away from someone? Everything they value, I mean." He turned in the seat to face me. His rebuttal was intercepted, thank god. I looked at his attire, and we'd all dressed down to blend into the tourist traps. I turned and began to shift through my bag. Mick opened the door and sat down. My eyes danced over him. "Time," he said.

Josef had clearly learned to embrace himself. Maybe too far. Mick looked good, but bored.

Josef didn't have just two cents to throw in. When given the option he had something closer to a ten. Why he shared this side of himself with me, and not Mick, was beyond me. So he added, "Then adopt children. You can always _try_ to make them the old fashioned way."

Mick shot him a look, "Do I want to know what it is this time?"

"Why are you being so short with me?" I went on, "You don't do that to him. We came all this way to help."

"He also isn't a human that's lived twenty some years." Josef gave me a cold dark stare when he turned around again in his seat to face me. Enter the vampire, I thought dismayed. "Another _vampire_ would be helpful. Getting on with the back and forth also. I don't think you are any less smart, but we know things. We've seen them. Life's too short, or whatever. Pick your saying poison."

Mick retorted, "A new vampire? In the middle of this mess?"

I waved my hands, "Sorry. Didn't want to start a pissing contest."

Josef grabbed my attention, "The past is painful but I coped. He isn't there yet, and you are not aiding in that," he vented. Mick's face turned cold and Josef waved him off. "You both seem to hold this over me and before you add anything, remember I was you. Sure I felt in the past," he said and his Adams apple bobbed when he thought of Sarah. "We lived in darker times and I don't expect you to understand- _either_ of you. I do expect that you listen to my advice as if it were more than a candy from a coin machine. This isn't play time for me either. Pluck, here you go. No easy answer is waiting for me." He shook his hands like a crazy man. "There was no lever or choice for he and I. Old vampires like these use _us_ as pawns in their chess games. You have no idea how hard it can be to survive this long. Better a fledgling than a _dead_ human." Mick looked over at me, and his eyes dropped. Maybe he was getting tired of waiting.

"Soon," I grumbled.

Josef went on, "Oh _you two_. I don't want to cart him around for another fifty years as he pines for another girl, Beth. Oh," he said and shook his hands as if crazy again and my eyebrows dipped, "the misery." After a beat he added, "Their power does not come without a price."

Mick looked at him yet said nothing. He'd let Lance, and I found I shivered.

My phone dinged, "Hey, its Logan."

Josef scoffed, "Who?"

I shook my phone in my hand as I talked. "Logan the guy that went with you and Mick that night…a hacker?"

Josef sighed and leaned to the side, "Oh, Leeroy Jenkins. What's he want?"

Mick continued to look busy with whatever he was wiring. We were in a car, roads had made us bounce every few feet so everything was probably unraveled. It was amazing what one missed in a smooth ride. Josef looked to Mick while I was distracted, and Mick looked back. They seemed to be doing that talk thing they did that I couldn't hear. Great.

I made it clear I was there and huffed. "Please hold."

I talked to him for a minute more, then placed a hand over the receiver, opened my mouth and Mick laughed and pointed, "He can still hear you."

"Oh," I said and let go. "Just say it out loud then, Logan."

" _I've moved some money to the accounts you named. Keep up with the burner phones while you are gone. I also got your assistant to take over for a few weeks more but we're getting a little hairy. I'll send Beth an email with where you can go to move things around safely. It will self-destruct, so make sure you have paper."_

"Yeah yeah," Josef said.

Mick grunted an ok, "Thanks Logan." We slowed once we found the location on the lead, and Josef nodded to Mick. Mick then put in an ear piece and blew me a kiss, then opened the door to get out. Josef watched him and squinted in the window glare.

"So," I started uneasy once Mick was far gone. "About this vampire stuff." Mick wasn't here so I needed to kind of put my foot down on it when I could. "Don't force that on me. Mick _will_ do it."

"Sure about that, Beth?" he gave me a hard look, "has he even fed from you yet? Didn't think so. Do you think _that_ is the best vampire to turn anyone? You need to change your mind around so his heart can turn around. He can't feel like he's taking a life from you, but giving you one. If he thinks you question anything, it makes it harder for him." I remained silent, "I'm not going to touch you."

"He's here for you, remember that. I'd say he was qualified." I felt my face flush, "I know you lost a lot of _people_ recently," I swallowed as his eyes flashed. "And I know I can't understand. Don't take out that aggression on me. Ok?" I felt my voice get smaller as he stared. "Please? Just…help him."

"I've been trying to help him for fifty years. I believe that torch is yours now, Beth. He wasn't always so bad about it. It's you that goes back and forth. Give him what he needs. Plus," he added with a little of his old, "you might like it."

"And why is that?" I asked with a bit of a bite to my words. "He's not like you."

"No, but if you liked how you felt on the crystal, then that is closer to how you will be. No list, which I've noticed you have a large tally on, will prepare you for it. I know what he is going through. Mick may have lost his choice and his life," he cleared his throat, "But I lost my village, my family, and my own life. I may lose…her and I wasn't always _rich_. I accepted that as the best choice at the time."

"You regret it?"

"Many things. What is the point? They will never come back, things won't change, and a temporary change into a human won't fix it. Mick stands to lose the cure either way. It's not like they die often and the threat remains there if you are human and nearly die. If you cure yourself through a nine month pregnancy, someone will take your child. It is not us that has set this in motion. Keep that in mind. So now he stands to lose you, and that makes him crazy."

"You don't like being in the middle."

"Who does? Old vampires, Beth; unless you've seen one, or been in the presence of one, you wouldn't understand."

"Explain it to me. Mick said-" I started.

"-Mick says a lot of things apparently," he quipped back. He looked away.

"- _be_ cause he cares about you. Why the hell else would we be out here?"

He said nothing.

"Are you afraid she will say no to you? Or that she is this cure Mick is looking for?"

The way his lips moved suggested a lot of things. "I'm not afraid of anything. I've learned how to survive."

After that, he wouldn't even acknowledge me. "We can see that."

* * *

 **MICK POV**

"I got a lead on the picture," I said into the receiver. "Narrowed it down to another place across the street." She already left the other. My ear piece remained silent, however. Oh, no. Not this again. "Beth?" Great, they were probably having a moral debate. Beth was many things, and relentless was a major one. They were like two bulls butting heads.

Her voice came over, "Good I'm here sorry. Where's the lead?"

My voice held humor, "Good _mood_ I see. Can't I leave you both for five minutes before you start arguing?"

There was a strange sound, and then a voice, "It wasn't me," Josef added. He must have just donned his piece also. It sounded a disjointed.

I shook my head, "Please, don't insult my great powers of hearing."

"Sure on the hearing part Mick, but _n_ ot that far out."

Beth said, "He's a moody S.O.B. Mick. Go find his girl who will hopefully get him back to his normal, ahem, jovial self."

Damn, Beth poured on the snark with him today. Didn't take a P.I. to figure these two were getting tired of one another. "Go to…" I dug into my pocket and gave them the name. "Around the block. Change and I'll meet you inside. Mid upper class."

"Go park down the road down though," I added. "Stop arguing or I'll go home."

" _Oh_ Mick," Josef started in an attempt to sound seductive. "I have your permission to, ahem, park?" I heard a car door shut. Beth would be driving it then. I hoped, or he was about to get strangled. Hmm, interesting concept.

I slapped a hand over my face. _Good lord._ You know that saying you can have too much of a person. Or was it a good thing? Well, this was me feeling just that.

He went going on, "What the hell kind of name is that?"

"I didn't name it." I hung up before he could open his mouth to say anything else. Josef didn't like to be out of his bubble and had only grown more agitated as the days went on. His place was where the money was at, and I knew he didn't like to be away from the city he'd finally gotten to rule over. In so many terms.

* * *

I already had nicer clothes on, so I went head and went in.

I waited toward the back of the bar for them to enter. We'd brought extra clothes in case we'd need to change into something high class later on. We'd been wearing a very dressed down and casual look despite the BMW. Again, something Beth and I agreed on. To everyone who saw us, there was Beth, me, and then a slightly younger looking Josef all passing for either college or professional age. He sent in Beth in first so he had her back, and I had the front. She found me with the earpieces we all had in.

"Hey Stud," she said with that wicked gleam in her eye.

"Quoting movies now?" Damn that dress. It was a spaghetti strap black dress that came just above the knee. Could be highly classy or casual really. "He did let you change alone? Right."

"Yes," Josef said over the ear piece. "And _I_ can hear you. I thought it was naughty phone sex lady. Hey," he imitated Beth the way she'd talk to the vampire teenager.

She smiled, "You look nice Mick, of course. I think he believes you will tear him a new one if he looks at me weird."

"I would," I said and smiled down at her as I leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes shone like two blue crystals that I could fall into forever. She stepped back, and followed Josef's movements around for a long moment. "You've been looking at him more than normal."

She blew out a long breath and shook her head with that knowing look. 'Got me. I wanted to tell you something."

"A sappy romantic then," I mentioned. "Let's find this girl. What's going on?"

She seemed to consider something, and decided to open up. "I-we…the photographer Dean. I," she stuttered again. "I went to him to take… care of it."

Relief I hadn't expected flooded my system. "Take care of wha-oh. OH."

"That's the big secret," she said and rushed on before Josef interrupted. "You'd taken care of me and had to turn again. I couldn't…" She trailed off and looked at the floor. "He felt bad that you asked him. Or for you I meant, whatever." She added quickly with a wave of her hand. "It was a mutual thing we felt bad over. We just wanted you safe and I didn't know anyone else who could-or would do it. That's all you're seeing. No more secrets."

I considered her for a moment and saw apprehension on her face. While it bugged me Beth had to do this, if her new life was just around the corner, it may happen sooner than later. Josef was right, I had to stop shielding her. I hated to admit it, but the circumstances left little in the way of choice for her. There would be no normal, even at an old age, they would still try to turn her.

Secured as my child, her DNA would be part of mine and not her ancestor's line. She must be worried I thought less of her, "thank you." Simple and direct always worked best. Sure enough, her tense shoulders came down and relaxed. If you'd asked me fifty years ago about feeling this way, I'd have said no. This was real love, what it was supposed to be like. I didn't envy Josef at the moment.

Josef mocked, "Beth, you told." Playfully, he added, "you are so going to ruin my reputation. Shh."

"Can't blame that on us, Josef." I said and laughed as I pulled her closer.

She looked up at me with those wide blue eyes, dancing with colors and lights as she tried not to cry. Oh, Beth, you'll never know how much I love you. I'd kill an army of men for this woman. As much as I tried to shield her from my life, it was apparent since age four, that this was Beth's destiny whether I liked it or not. Maybe it was the soul reason I was what I am today.

It wasn't beyond me how back and forth she'd been going with the whole vampire thing. Josef noticed the list she'd been making of pros vs cons first and told me about it. I'd been wondering if Josef was sure Ryan wasn't the answer to a cure. Did it matter? Maybe to someone else. If Beth had to change, though, there was no way I would ever take it. She wouldn't be allowed to either. As her sire, no other vampire could take that away from us. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

* * *

 **Josef's POV**

Change was in the air. Finally. Of course I could hear them as I came down the stairs. It was easier to keep silent and let this move along-because let's face it-they needed to make steps in that direction. Besides, I didn't want my hope to be dashed again. Regardless of what I wanted, I had a city and a business to run. Soon someone would begin plotting and soon after that, I'd have to start rolling heads and make a point. Clearly, thus far, I had. Two attempts had been made, and our city was now two vampires short. Of course, I told them little else.

So I walked up, down, and around most of the bar. It had two floors, and two separate styles of music. Once I was done on the top, I decided to come down a level.

I took in the scene as I descended breathing in the scents of human sweat, smoke, and lust. It was classily styled with red and a few hints of black. It reminded me of a bedroom suite to some extent, the humor not lost on me. I felt the half smile on my face as I took it in. Nothing grand, but better than the places we'd been.

The color scheme had red silk draped over fake windows to add effect above us, chandeliers with soft light handing from a delicate chain, and a shiny dance floor. It was stylish, but a little over done, if you asked me. Could use some flavor or art, I decided. Small round tables lined the floor where unsuspecting humans drank and chatted. It had an overall Gothic cliché to it as well. "Time to dine."

Mick took Beth in his arms after her little confession. His eyes met mine over her head, and a slight nod was given me. I gave him a tilt of my head, and scanned the room for food. For them, I felt happy, but I wanted my own happiness too. That started with food.

Mick wasn't as strong as I was, so he had yet to discover the joys of aging and all that it brought. Granted he was sired by Coraline, and I by her brother. It did make us loosely 'family' to a degree, but I still had put in the time. One quick and easy vampire trick was to never let anyone assume how old and powerful you were.

I scanned the crowd for potential threats. Each alcove and exit was put into my head should I need it. The bomber hadn't realized that when he'd blown my place up. The mistake fell on me the last time. My two friends had realized their mistake when they were blown to bits. I seldom, if ever, showed my true strength. What strength I did show came through Mick. Now, he was my friend, but every vampire plucked good talent and surrounded himself with it. I believe Coraline had other reasons for introducing us. Clever, clever. Sneaky bitch.

Next, I moved on to faces and stature. Ryan, where are you?

I had to grin to myself as I continued my thoughts. Even at Lola's age, she was turned by a lesser vampire, and Mick had gotten the upper hand. He would have been a close match for her, but she had more abilities because of her age. She hadn't seen it coming. He was on the cusp of further abilities once he neared a hundred or so. He may have manifested them sooner if he drank from the source more often. I sighed, wishful thinking, but as I glanced their way, I could see a visible change. Good thing we had separate rooms. Nobody here was putting anything strong off. A few vampires that were less than a decade if that. A good plus for this evening. Maybe, I thought as I looked at them, they would enjoy each other fully now.

Coraline had ruined that when she'd taken Beth as a child. Maybe Beth could motivate him _back_ to the land of drinking and fun. I'd lost my desire for much of anything. It was hard being around their constant if yes if no scenarios. In the past, I had little time for people who weren't on the fun wagon. He had no idea what lurked under the surface of Beth's mind. We'd talked about this restlessly. He needed to show her he was strong and adamant, but that self-loathing was pushing her away. She only contemplated things because she was rushed, but I knew that look. You tended to get a feel for humans over time. Or just read their minds.

I'd been about to pull our 'dinner' and alternating time with Beth as he fed. For about two months now this had been what I'd done. It was too dangerous to pull money out unless we were going to leave our current location. No blood bags meant he'd have to feed the old way and he had. He should if it came to it, to turn Beth. Time was running out. And I wasn't sure what to expect from this Ryan girl. I had no qualms about feeding and making humans forget. Mick couldn't hold it as long as I could.

There was a slight commotion though. Several people turned as a group of college aged guys and one girl at a table accosted another girl and made fun of her. Oh human drama, please.

The first guy said, "Like you know anything about passion and movement. Bet you still have your hymen in place," he said and laughed. "Stiff as a board. Bet you just lay there." The guys slapped hands together as if that were the greatest comeback they had. Wow. I frowned at his choice of words. Hymen, really?

The girl nodded to her friend, and waved him away. You could tell his anger radiated like a beacon as he stalked off to the jukebox. He looked to be twenty five, and Latino. The prideful ones were always fun to break. The girl said, "You have to take on a whole new persona. I don't think bitch qualifies you. Got a dime a dozen of those. Anyone can shake their ass and call it 'dancing'," she quoted. "Or air humping."

"Oh, my." The only girl at the table snickered. "I'd have better luck learning from a whore than you. Whatever you say, now move along sweetie pie. Don't expect to get paid."

My eyes focused on the back of the girl who took this without retort. Her friend shook his head and pressed a key on the jukebox while he muttered, "just going to let it fly again." She hadn't turned around yet, but something told me to wait. It was like hearing the ticking of a clock against your ear. The hair was black, but it was up in a bun. Then she turned and my entire body zeroed in on her and my mouth fell open with shock.

"Ryan," I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Josef's little human**

Ch. 6

 **Note** : If done correctly, I hope you are sad, had cried, or laughed by the end of next chapter I will be doing a slight edit in the morning/afternoon to this chapter, but not adding content-sorry ahead of time for typos and such. Enjoy! ch. 7 will post same day.

* * *

 **Josef POV**

I did a double take, clearly having gone shell shocked. It didn't take long once the music started to play to realize the plan at hand. Once the guy selected the song, he looked to her and she nodded. Partially, I was still laughing on the inside that there was a digital jukebox in a bar. Must be for karaoke night.

Mick and Beth were talking, and she decided to take a moment to grab a drink. While I'd registered all of that, I couldn't move my eyes. Was this really happening? Mick stood beside me and opened his mouth to speak.

" _Mick_ ," I said with a cautionary tone. I slapped his chest and stopped him mid stride as he tried to move forward, "That's her." My hand on his chest pointed. "It's Ryan."

Mick gave me a peculiar expression, "Huh, look at that." He grinned and then added, "She looks older, not a teenager."

"Yeah well," I said without looking over at him and staring at her clothes, "That attire..." I didn't hide the way my eyes raked over her small form. She was well covered, but once she slipped her cover-up off, you could make out her form. She looked anything but innocent. But then, she was a petite girl.

Beth came up beside him already aware, "Let's keep it low over here with the rest of the mortals. I love a good show and all, but let's not corner her." They moved toward my left casually. it was a mix of looking at me, and then at her. Better not to see all of us together in one spot. Mick was just getting in a position in case he needed to catch her, Beth was going to act as match maker, and I still stood there unable to move like a clown.

Not a bad idea about cornering her though. I put both of my hands in my gray pocket pants and rocked on my heels. "Wipe your face, boys." When Ryan was ready with a rebuttal, she could deliver them and make her point in one swoop.

Mick looked slightly confused, and then added "Oh," when he saw me looking at the guys from the table. I gave him a half grin.

"I don't see anything. What do you think she will do?"

"There is only one person I am seeing right now," I blinked for several moments. "And I think her point will be very direct."

For some time, I stood there and observed, but Mick hadn't said anything. It was unnerving how much like Ryan she looked, but I couldn't' _feel_ anything. There was no hum, no vibe or whatever. I just knew though.

There wasn't enough people to blend in where I could move locations. "Can you get a better angel, Mick?"

I heard Beth tell him, "He's got that stalker look again."

"I can _hear_ you." And then I found them across the dance floor. "I am stalking," I said and thought: The things you don't repeat in front of your best friend's woman and all that shit.

"Your pacing," she whispered.

Mick chuckled. Just the idea of seeing Ryan had my nerves on edge. Mick voiced, "Down tiger." I gave him a glare knowing he has some saying about 'anything being possible'. Within the last three months he and Beth both had seen a side I never showed other people. Love, and need.

Maybe he had patience for this, but I didn't. It was like having a ticking time bomb in your pants and not knowing when it would go off. Not the sexual kind. Then again, that was how Ryan made me feel most of the time. It was mutual, thankfully. She still had me on edge, but it felt manageable this time.

Mick narrowed his eyes and stared an extended amount of time. "She seems just run of the mill." I took a breath and looked over to my left where they were. That's all he got after all that time of staring? I crossed my arms, then put one hand up to my mouth as I tapped my fingers to my lips restlessly. "Josef, in all those year's did you never learn patience?"

I grunted, and thought, if only you knew. "I don't know how you can stand to do this as a job," I muttered. "Well, what do you think?" I asked Mick with a tilt of my head. "Anything else?"

She looked the same, but I couldn't place it, the entire feel I got was that 'Ryan' was someone else, however my mind told me differently. This getup was Mick's idea. Not my usually style, and I looked down a little disappointed and plucked my shirt. "From riches to rags."

"It suits you and you look like everyone else here; A college boy staring at his next conquest. You said Ryan didn't buy into charm. This gives you a homey not so dangerous look. Besides, we don't want to appear too over the top. It's upper middle class, not billionaire."

I rolled my eyes and turned my back. Some dub-step music began and the girl and guy stood closer. Me? I was about to jump in the air and kill him. Now.

The guy changed his demeanor, and the couple at the table snickered again. "Ready?" he whispered to her.

She shrugged, "Let's show them how it's done. Poor bastards."

"Are you picking this up?" Mick's voice screeched in. There was interference and I stepped back a few paces.

"Not sure what to make of it." Then the jealousy hit again. "Why is he walking toward her that way?"

"Calm down, Josef." He grinned, "I think they will be proving a point shortly," he finished.

This ear piece was going to annoy me, "What point? I've got two points I could make to him right now. In his neck. Give me thirty seconds."

"Ar you always this vicious and jealous?" Beth thought I was serious. I kind of was.

Mick's tone took an edge, "Have you not been following the conversation?"

"Conversation is not my foray unless its business or money."

Beth said, "shes a person. Just keep that in mind."

Mick added, "...especially if you want to keep her interested. They said 'talk is cheap'. So, pay _attention_."

"Oh I _so_ am."

* * *

Utter amazement demolish me, like I was memorized and run over at the same time. Why had I never seen this type of dance _before_? As I watched the two of them move I thought, I am going to have to learn this. It must be something modern, to which I admit, I rarely entertained. I tried not to smirk, and after about twenty seconds, I wasn't. They moved to the music chaotically, short or abrupt movements, and then they fell into a smooth rhythm with a twist of belly dance for her, and he loved like a he'd made a wave out of his body. She danced like it was art on a fucking canvas. Smooth even stokes, followed by a quick succession of others. None of it was awkward or jagged, just well placed and timed rhythm. "What is this called, and why have I not seen it before?"

I could hear Beth laugh, "The kids dance to this. God, I feel old now. I think its dub step or rave." A slight pause, "or a mix of that and classical. How the hell do they get their legs up like that?"

I closed my eyes and had to swallow. Oh Christ, it was going to be a long night and another cold shower. Who needed fatal attraction watching this? Mick's voice brought me back, "you OK?"

Weakly I added, "Have a dollar?"

"Josef," Beth ground out, "She's not a whore." OK, easy to offend Beth, done.

It was hard to remain objective when he was so close to her, and the look she gave him had me wanting to either bite her or grab her and find the nearest wall. I was known to be a bit jealous, even with Simone, but this was on a new level. Neither of them touched however, just the implications of touch that inspired _passionate_ 'dancing'. I'd seen the air humping from earlier in passing. This was fucking without touching. Seriously, I thought and adjusted my collar. It was truly beautiful and artistic regardless. It was my kind of dance, highly sexual or erotic without being tasteless.

I glanced at Mick like a starving man, noticed Beth was pink, and laughed.

Again, I crossed my arms. The fact that he hadn't touched her was the only reason he was alive. And her current expression, I added. As soon as they'd finished and proved their point after my laugh, the room erupted in loud applause. That cool and calm exterior covered her face once more. There you are, kitten. I loved a woman who could make a point without even opening her mouth.

The other guy that had mocked her earlier stood, and she told him, "See, sometimes the size of a real prick can hurt a good thing."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that," he mocked back. A half smile graced my face as his humiliated took place. Everyone booed him.

Her dancer friend made a hand sign that looked like he was blowing something up. It was a complete childish motion, " _BOOM_. You know that was better than that shit you got."

Ryan smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. "No worries, let them go out and get killed for all I care. Jokes on them. You can't adapt to the role, you won't get in."

He asked her, as she hooked her arm in his and walked away from them, "We leaving now? I gotta pick my girl up in," he looked at his watch, "now."

"Go then," she added and put her cover-up back on. How could one attire look two separate ways? Now she looked classy. Not that the other one wasn't, just tighter. like my frickin pants.

"See _yuh_ ," he motioned and left.

"Tata," Ryan's said.

Oh that was her alright.

* * *

Within the span of fifteen minutes, the place had picked up. I wandered back to Mick who'd stayed at a table further back. "I don't know what to make of it."

She'd been hit on at least five times, each time she turned them down. Eventually she moved further back and just observed, like she as looking for something or someone. Could she feel me? Or was it someone she came to 'save.'

"I got nothing," Mick replied. I could tell he was frustrated beyond measure. "You think she took the cure?"

"What?" Beth asked between us. "What's the problem? You said she wasn't a vampire."

"We could go back." The music finished its current song, and he looked at me straight on. "Beth is getting tired."

I waved him off and looked to Beth, "She _feels_ human-like Coraline did. I know it's her, though."

Beth suggested, "The guy that was here with her has gone. Go talk to her. I think they were just friends. It takes a lot of practice to trust and move like that with someone."

Mick and I glanced at her, interest piqued.

"What," she said with wide eyes. I so loved getting her riled up. It was my new past time, though I had a feeling Ryan and I could get pretty heated. "I took ballet till I was twelve."

Mick chucked, "you haven't been privy to listening. She's rebuffed everyone that came over. He should be cautious."

"Or she noticed his constant stare and is waiting for him to come over."

"Guys _and_ girls," I added with a zing. My forearms laid on the table, and I gave myself a mini pep talk. "See, I can take your advice, Beth."

"Well, it's what we are here for." Beth met my gaze and I felt my smile fade.

Eh, I guess Beth was right. I just didn't want to lose her, and getting closer would help. So, I did what I did best and I mingled. It took all of five minutes to find blue eyes standing further away watching people still. Hmm, wallflower then? She was hot and cold, but I'd done enough business to figure people out. Not that she was business, but the approach could be the same. Minus any of my usual female whims.

Always the quiet girl, I thought relieved to an extent. And the roof wasn't glass. I blew a breath out, staring at her over the distance of several bodies as they pounded against one another. This was more of the air humping from earlier. I had a bed for that type of dance.

Her eyes found mine in all of that heat and body sweat. Cue buzz, I thought the instant after it began to burn. _Just come here_ , I thought to her. _Stop running_. Even from this distance I could see the telltale signs of her resisting the same urge I was. She hadn't moved, so I knew trying mind games wouldn't work. How did she resist it? Did she suspect it though? Shit, I dropped it instantly. I also dropped my crossed arms, and started forward slowly after an easy smile. Like a college guy. To hell with it.

* * *

 **Ryan POV**

I'd felt eyes on me all damn night, but each time I thought I could pin point them, I lost it. Several people had walked up to me, but I'd refused them. I always did especially after a dance. My life didn't exactly offer the spare time to have a relationship, or what others considered fun time. That and most people didn't really give me much to work with.

It was too easy to read people these days, and I had them figured out before they even opened their lips. Why? Who knew. Made it hard to pick up a date though.

And then there were days that I seemed to just loose time. That could also make answering to a loved one harder. I hardly slept, and when I'd gone a particularly long time, I guessed the days meshed together. I exhaled for the third time tonight deeply bored. I kept getting this feeling or vibe that I'd forgotten something. It was like a food craving, or something. What was it? You know, like leaving the stove on, or the door unlocked.

And then I felt someone watching me too. I'd been looking around, but not seen anyone looking. Then I let my eyes roam over the dancers, where my eyes landed on a guy across the way. He looked up as if he sensed me, and the moment our eyes locked, I wanted to go over to him. Crap, i thought bemused. I almost did. I held on to the railing behind me for dear life, and eventually the sensation faded. He gave me a cautious smile, and then made his way over. Oh no, not another one.

My mind seemed to drift with the music. Traveling had always been my thing, but lately, I'd been wanting to find a place I could call home. I took odd jobs because they paid well, and allowed me the freedom to move. This feeling only grew, especially now. Why? I shrugged to myself, "I must be getting old." The last two months had been particularly hard, because I'd woken to find myself almost three states over from where I remember going to sleep. Absently, I rubbed my head. Day's had gone by and I couldn't remember a damn thing.

A voice sounded behind me, jolting me forward a small degree, and I shivered to down from the back of my head to my toes. "You don't look old," he whispered to me.

I swirled around ready with another retort, forgetting he had moved toward me with intent in his eyes just moments earlier. When I turned, the air escaped my lungs and I thought I would die. Everything in my body came alive; I mean the tingling fingers, butterflies in stomach, and my face even flushed. Talk about a violent reaction! This was full on-some other level. My lips parted, and my eyes grew wide. And I _looked_ at this man, like he were ice-cream served up on a platter with a cherry on top. My face flamed harder when I thought about the ice cream. I loved ice cream. And _damn_ , the way he looked at me was…phew. It was not his expression, but something in his eyes. Our eyes locked and I had to seriously hold myself still so I didn't run into him. It was like I was ready to turn around and kiss a much missed lover.

However, I'd never seen this handsome guy before. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

Hmm, confidence, but shyness. I liked this combination. "Hello." I'd give him a minute or two. Please don't give anything away. It had been months since I'd found anyone remotely interesting. There was a constant fear that I'd always be alone. Yet, I knew the reason driving that. It was better to just leave people alone and safe rather than dead. It was just too hard to fake interest when I could read people so well. I'd dreaded adulthood, and there wasn't much to show for it.

Then reality cleared, and I was faced with a guy who looked to be maybe twenty with boyish good looks, hair fell over his forehead ever so slightly, brown expressive eyes that held a wisdom in them, and a smooth face. Actually, he did have a little growth around the go-tee area. It wasn't like he was a model per se, but something about him…

"Do you always sneak up on girls and whisper behind them. Could be dangerous. You know heels on your foot, or knee in the balls kind of way."

His smile was instant, but fell some as he stared at me again. "I thought it was worth the risk."

"You do have a name, right?" I shrugged with the jitters, "I mean, you can't stare _all_ night."

"I could," he finally managed with a husky voice. A weird look of disappointment crossed his face, and his eyes darted out to someone else. I turned and saw another guy who had a cute blond on his arms. They both smiled, but looked uneasy.

My eyes darted to his as we stood there, "Your friends look worried."

He smiled, "well, they saw the last five people get sent away so..."

I laughed and relaxed. I looked down and tapped my hand on the railing behind me. "So you risked the shot down, eh?"

"Of course," he smiled at me warming up some. "Did I make an impression?"

"You could say that," I looked down at my shoe. I was twisting the shoe by the heel as my nerves sought a way to calm.

It was so strange I had his undivided attention. So he was either really good at this, or..."So what brings you here?"

It was a little hard to hear him, so I motioned him up a few steps above. This place had two floors, but both were open adjoined my stairs and a half room on either side. I sat, and he sat beside me, still looking at me. It was weird, but it was the way I'd seen men look at women before they kissed. He was into me, that I could tell. Now, what was the intent behind it?

"What did you say earlier," I asked him.

"What brings you here."

"Oh," I said surprised. Duh, this was standard, Ryan. Chill the hell out. "Work," I said and motioned to the dance floor. "I do many things, but this time, I was trying to teach those two to dance effectively. They are a couple, but they lack the..."

"Lust," he supplied. I was quiet at his choice of words and I wasn't sure where he was going. "I saw you dance, the way your face changed. It was an amazing passionate and yet classy way to dance. I've never seen it done before."

Something inside me calmed further, "You must not get out much." He laughed and placed an arm behind my seat. It felt nice, so I leaned back.

"I do, but my friends are all older than I." He brushed a finger over his mouth as if to itch when he smiled, and then looked up at me. I looked back down and noticed the girl and guy chatting at a table. I noticed a few more things, but remained quiet. They did look older than this guy, but not...

"I don't even know your name?" I asked then.

"Josef," he offered me. I kind of liked that name.

Again, he hadn't asked for mine. Something wasn't adding up here. I felt myself frown as my gut alerted me to at least five red flags instantly. So I turned back and studied him. "Do I know you?"

"Do you?" He countered. There it was. He was hunting for information. Did I do something bad when I'd fallen asleep?

"Um," I said feeling a little out of sorts. This was getting weird. "I don't _think_ so?" I cringed at 'think' because, I was fairly sure I'd remember him. There was one of me, and three of them. Well, was that the sensation I had? So I did what I did best and studied him as he continued to stare. It wasn't creepy, but it felt like everyone else phased out or away. This intense desire to get as close as possible to him nearly over took me.

His eyes looked older than he did, intense brown. Beautiful and expressive. God, why the sudden need to touch him? I looked around cautiously. This was new to me, so I tried to speak. Had we...He moved in on my space then, and while I wanted it, I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Umm…" I said with absolutely no backbone. My desire kicked in, and I held myself looking like a caged animal in heat. His nostrils flared, as if he could tell, and I almost fell into him. That's it, I decided and stood. "I gotta..."

His hand gently grabbed my arm and moved us to the side of someone passing that would have resulted in a head on collision. I grabbed my head confused and thought, wow hadn't noticed another person. His arm had come to the small of my back, and it felt like a live wire had struck me. A large breath was sucked in as the sensation ran through me. Like a true airhead, I wobbled on my feet, but he stabilized me and caught me, holding me there in his arms. I looked up into those eyes right after, and time stopped. Without hesitation, I felt my entire self move closer to him and felt my lips brush against his. OK, I had a new favorite thing.

Surprised, and a little shocked, he hesitated before embracing me further. _Oh god help me_ , I thought frantically. It was like we were being propelled together by an unseen force. Whatever his name was- _Josef_ -parted my lips and deepened the kiss from there, his breathing as uneven as mine was. It felt like he was just on this side of control. His hands cupped my face tenderly while we kissed, something I hadn't expected. He pulled away, searching my face, and the dust settled so to speak. "Oh my _God_ ,I am so sorry."

I broke away, and he allowed me. "Do you always kiss strangers," he said with a light tone. He laughed uneasily.

"I'm sorry," I said earnestly, "that's never happened to me before."

He touched my face again, "though unexpected, wow." He looked happy, turned on, but also cautious. It was a mix really. Maybe I looked the same way?

My face flushed a deep read and heat flamed my cheeks. It was a simple kiss, chaste even at the start but it ended in raw passion. The sparks that flew right after were anything but normal. I couldn't make myself leave, as sad as it was, I _wanted_ him. I checked myself and didn't feel woozy or drugged. I could see straight, count, remember my name and always the dark skeletons in my past. Yup, I was here 100%

I'd actually whimpered as the motions rolled through me, like some drug I'd taken but I hadn't drank anything. Parts I didn't know I had come alive. Hell, they did work! "Sorry, you seemed preoccupied staring back too," he mused with a glint of humor. " I take it this is a mutual thing? Are we ok?" He tilted his head, "are you?"

"Sure," I said with a slight laugh. Yea, this was not my thing. His gaze finally left mine and I felt like I could breathe. So I sucked in much needed air I had been holding. Ok, you are way out of your league here. This was off the chain.

Josef waved his hand, and a waitress came up. he talked for a moment as I gathered myself. Before long, she returned with two drinks.

"Here," he handed me one. "You look like you could use a drink. I promise, I am not a total socially awkward person who stares like this all the time."

I cleared my throat, "You uh...kissed me back."

He had a slight grin, and tried to hide it giving me a sideways look, "the feeling is mutual."

So what was going on, and what were the red flags I sensed earlier. I was only human, and I knew men could use tricks to get your guard down.

"I don't know you, sorry." I said and almost wish I could hit myself. No drinks from strangers but you made out with him? I cleared my throat, "I um…" I laughed quickly wishing I had a keg i could drown myself in. No worries, right?

"No problem," He said evenly but with another grin. "I saw you from over there," he motioned with a drink in his own hand, "and saw you were alone. Are you?"

I suck in another breath, "I think that's a little odd to ask."

"Ok, what's your name? Easy enough," he smiled as he said that. "I would like to put a name to the face of the girl who kissed me. I have a great memory."

I got the feeling he was good with the ladies and was just making it easier for me to talk. "Ryan or it's spelled R.i.a.n.e. Miller. I know, a guy's name right? Dumb."

He looked up at that and blinked. "Who named you, or is it after family?"

I scratched the back of my head, unsure. "Not really sure. I came from an orphanage."

"Unusual," he said casually, "but it suits you. It means 'little king'."

I smiled at this because I acted bossy all the time, "you knew the meaning of my name? Either your well educated or very informed." Another flag.

"I like to consider myself both," he smiled down at me. He took a sip from both drinks, and then held out either for me. Damn, he was good.

"OK," I said feeling bad if I offended him.

"No worries, can't be too careful." That bottom lip, it was full and driving me mad. I wanted to taste it-holy hell. What is going on with me? "Noted," I rose my glass. What the hell. "I like your name. Most people use the condensed version."

"Josef," he murmured in that seductive way without really being seductive. Yup, I've gone and lost my damned mind here. Am I really gonna fall for this? "With an f, not a 'p.h.'"

That was cute, "So no calling you Joey, or Joe?"

He smiled back then, "trying to change my name already? Pet names before I've asked you out on a date? I don't think you know me that well yet," he ended with a complete grin. Ah, flirting. My eyes fell to his lips and I swallowed hard. My heart pumped eagerly, so much so, it hurt like a bitch.

"So what brings you here?" I sipped my wine making small talk.

"You," he said simply while he sipped his wine and looked at me. He too was watching my lips as they lingered on the glass. Strangely, I was not offended.

My brows rose, and I gave him a questioning look. "Me?"

"My friends are out celebrating a big night," he waved his glass over to the brown haired guy and blonde. She waved, and he save me a slight nod. They didn't look comfortable for some reason. The woman kept looking around too much. "I was thinking you'd like to meet them and get to know one another better."

"I uh…" I paused. Never ignore your gut, I reminded myself. What was I feeling then? "I'm not good with this sort of thing. Maybe it's better…"

"She's starving and looking for an excuse to get out of here. It's a public place," he bent his head down, "so you can feel a little better about going around with new people. I promise not to kiss you back this time."

Was I this transparent all the time?

He put his glass down, and then took mine and did the same. For whatever reason, my hands began to tremble so I looked down at them mystified. His touch, I _needed_ it. If I left with this man, it was over. Ok this was a novel concept. Easy was something I wasn't, and he seemed well informed or whatever they call it. That strange look came over his face again. I studied him as he took both of my hands in his. It was evident to him, and it only made my nerves worse.

"I feel that too," he said watching my hands. He liked it, I could tell, and it made him bolder. But for some reason, he didn't push. I was glad and frustrated about it.

As he did that, my eyes closed and my body swayed near his. Immediately, I caught myself, "Oh god! I'm sorry." I covered my mouth with one hand. Talk about mortification.

"Are you hungry Miss Ryan?" My face flamed, but his finger lifted my chin. "Well, are you?"

"Sure, why not?" Not for food, I thought miserably.

"There is a great restaurant about a block down," he said.

I looked around us, a bit afraid to leave with him. What was wrong with me?

"My friends are famished. We could go and talk, get to know one another?" We started to walk in their direction. "There are lot's of people on the street."

I scratched my neck, with jittery hands and all. Dammit, why did I feel like my skin was going to explode? "You keep mentioning that."

"You seem uneasy with me." Josef asked as we walked. "I don't want you to go."

I smiled a fake smile, and shrugged. "I'm really not good at this."

he remarked, "I think you are really good at it."

"Says the man who got kissed for no reason."

He shrugged, "How come you don't dance anymore?"

His friend Mick walked up to the restaurant and gave his name. "St. John."

"I travel too much."

Josef held me from behind in a very open circle of his arms. "Oh, you like to move?"

I relaxed a bit, "yeah a past time, but I feel like I'm getting a bit tired of it."

"I live in L.A.," he said and my eyes got wider. That was expensive. And it sucked because that was a long distance. Should I bother?

"What are you doing at a place like this then?" I held out a hand and indicated this place. It wasn't L.A. "Compared to L.A. life," it was a no brainer I thought.

"Humoring my friends." He began laying on the charm, but I liked him better without it. So I turned around and he let go. "Your into the ladies, huh? Made a fool of myself, but this," I said bluntly, "isn't something I am up for."

"Dinner?"

"Ok, so he was going to dodge me, "You go out with friends a lot huh?"

"Sometimes." He'd been looking around also, but then his gaze landed on me. "I'd like to get to know you, if that is alright, no strings. I don't want you to feel this uncomfortable."

Ok, honest enough response, I thought to myself. I wasn't digging the charm, but something else pulled me towards him. I kind of felt nice, standing here with him.

"Sure, let's go. Why not? I have to admit," I stated as we moved through the group of bodies, "I don't talk much."

He held out his arm, "we'll get you talking." There was a humor in his tone that I didn't understand.

* * *

A/N: you will be getting the next chapter same day, so stay tuned! Josef gets to see the human side of his blue eyes here. This was for a specific purpose!


	7. Chapter 7

**Josef's little human**

 **Ch. 7**

A/N: Broke this chapter in two, off Ch. 6 because it was too long. Both are up so if you have alerts set up 12/3/2015 you will be getting two for chapter 6 and 7 today. Talbot angle on the rise (the list of vampire names), a Mick and Beth choice, and the reason behind Ryan's 'condition' are all under way with explanations. Lot of action to be had here, some heartache. I believe this will lead to a little sizzle shortly so hang in there!

* * *

 **Josef POV**

She felt totally human-like Coraline had.

Her desire ran rampant through the air. Of course she was feeling uneasy, i told myself. So I did my best to ignore it. I wanted her, but not this way.

I didn't feel any kind of secrets or mistrust with her. If anything, she responded like a typical human. Shy was an understatement, something Beth had to help me through. Women flocked to me, and chasing didn't happen much. Even Sarah had been an accident. But one thing did remain. She was fighting me still. One thing was nice to see, she desired me the same way as I did her. She'd slipped, and I felt more like myself after it. The kitten can pur, I thought excitedly.

I didn't exactly enjoy being watched my Mick and Beth, but it just happened. The feelings were different because I was also fighting my urge to bite. Mick wasn't the only one who had that problem. It was a vampire thing. Mick was the one who'd warned me about my face changing. Thankfully he'd said it when he had, or Ryan may have felt my canines extend.

Under tones, I told Mick 'let's take the girls to a diner. There is one a block up. I don't think she is a talker, but I want to keep her calm, find out where she is going, and why she can't remember us. Beth looks like she needs dinner, and this one…maybe we can get her to talk. They have a lake over there too.'

Mick responded, 'It's like she doesn't know you.'

'I honestly think she _doesn't_. Her hands haven't stopped shaking, and she is fighting it.' Which perturbed me. I could tell Ryan didn't respond to male charms, so I decided against it. Mick had gotten enough of my 'mood swings'. I still wasn't as on-off as those two were. Moody two's, I thought with a smile. So we'd embarked on a short walk here and figure out what to do next.

Ryan looked over at me, and I shared my smile with her. She also returned hers, this time, it reached her eyes. Blue eyes, deep and rich in color. Anyone who passed could see a longing there. She'd already made mention of the distance thing.

Once we'd left, everyone relaxed a degree. Beth made idle chit chat with her as I watched, and for once I was glad she had that little reporter inside of her. It allowed me time, and I used that time as much as Mick to figure out what the hell happened to Ryan's memory. That connection between us was there, but dulled. Meaning, I wanted her, but I didn't feel the need to toss her on the nearest wall and have at it like rutting dogs. Unless she touched me, that is.

'She's fighting it, but she's softer than when she was with us. Do you think she realizes it?'

Mick shook his head, 'I have no idea.' Mick sighed, and Ryan drank deeply of her soda. 'She knows something is up.'

'Aren't you supposed to be detecting… _things_? You even had a human to practice this on.' I loved to mock Mick. Ryan watched us curiously.

We were sat at a table, and I opted for her side rather than across from her. It reminded me of Olive Garden and the old rolling chairs.

Ryan got her nerve back, "So Josef, what do you do for a living in L.A.?"

I had placed my arm on the back of her chair, watching the hairs on the edge of her skin stand up. That wasn't good. She also shivered, which _was_ a good sign. "I trade," I waved my hand around. "funds and what not. Wall street stuff in L.A. style."

"Oh? I thought you were in college. You look really young." She moved her food around, hardly eating much. I heard Beth slap Mick under the table and looked up at her. Next they got up to view the lake outside. "We're going to take a look at the dock and lake. You OK Ryan?"

"Sure, thanks so much." She smiled at Beth. Once they left she asked me, "those two...how long have they been together?"

I watched Mick and Beth knowing they could still hear us. "I'm not sure when they got together exactly. Just glad they finally are."

Enter awkward silence. I looked down at her.

"You don't like it?" I asked her softly. She'd barely eaten any of her food.

She paused, "it's not really hitting the spot. I'm sorry, been a bit restless the last few weeks."

I suggested, "you don't have to eat it. Take it home."

"I'll be leaving soon. I could eat in the morning."

"Oh?" I asked her finally feeling like she would talk. I kept my arm on her chair, but adjusted my body to face hers.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear about my diet, though." She gave me the cutest smile. She brought her hand over her chest and tapped it. "Sometimes I just wonder what the point of it all is-as in the work grind. Not life," she added not wanting to sound depressed.

"Life, love, and happiness, or something like it." I whispered. "I love a good work day, the challenges of doing what I do. Life started out pretty hard here too. Lost my family, got raised by a bunch of blood suckers in the next one." I heard Mick laugh on the other end of the ear piece.

She bit her lip, "yeah I guess."

"Sometimes it feels like you're waiting for something big or purposeful, and nothing happens. You are left with who you are."

"That sir, sounds like a _line_." She pointed her finger at me and tapped my chest. She snatched it back, "you can be anything you want."

"Oh," I said a little flirty, "does it now?" I chuckled with her at total ease, "tell me what I'd say next then."

"You'd say,'" She busted out laughing. "Oh god. Some of them are bad. Never mind." she waved her arms with a big X as in 'no'.

Beth guided me, 'ask her what she does.' "What do you do exactly?"

"I'm not as stable, probably. I do a little of everything. I have insomnia, so I don't sleep a lot. Gives time for hobbies. So that's what I do; move around and just pick something, get really good at it, make money, and move along. I like dance, but I am kind of old to work at a place for that. You know, you saw it. At my age though, girls are already primed for fame. I'm not big on that sort of thing."

"OK, so dance," I led her. "What else?"

She looked like a kid on Christmas, "I do paint some. Fix things." She bit her lip harder and smiled, "I jump out of planes and do crazy things sometimes. Well, I try not to too much."

Here she is. "Why not? Embrace who you are, right. Be anything you want." I crossed my leg and it brushed against hers. She tightened her legs, and I watched her do it, slowly letting my eyes would she feel like?

Beth bitched in my ear. I kept my eyes up higher.

"It's not suitable," she said.

I quipped, "Who loves a boring life?"

She stared up at me then. I loved a good time. Jumping out of a plane? Well, maybe not as daring but a night jump seemed fun. "What are you really doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you.'"

"No games," she said with an inner strength. I knew that tone.

I told her and smiled, "I too am looking for something different. Maybe a little crazy, but definitely memorable. Something not so short lived. You could say I've been looking for forever, but that's a bit…"

"Out there?"

"Sure," I said and tilted my head. "I believe I've found her, and that _isn't_ a line."

"I'm sure you are used to getting what you want when you want it. I personally live to be a hard ass." Her neck extended a little away from me as she looked up when she said that, eyes closed. It was a dramatic pose, but I couldn't help look longingly at her neck. Before I knew it, I'd reached out and gently stroked her skin. She turned back to look at me, her body shaking as the chemistry built between us. "Josef," she warned.

'Ease up,' Mick stated.

"I'm sorry," I told her and waited. She looked like that caged animal again. "I'm just feeling something here…" I took a breath. "You feel it too."

She looked away, "I don't do _this_."

"Why not?" I countered. "I mean talk, nothing more."

She frowned, "I don't know. Never really felt it. Look, I don't want to get tied up into anything," she paused and waved her hands between us. "I don't know what you're expecting, but you live far away." she finished. 'i don't do random and I don't do relationships."

"I expect nothing," I told her. That was a little bit of a lie. I wanted to push her and see her the way she was inside the bar, but in a more intimate setting.

"Can I be honest here? I feel like I know you, Josef. That is impossible."

I leaned in, "is that a bad thing?"

"When my gut tells me it is," she evaded. She looked away, and I heard Beth curse. Hey at least you ate, I thought with mild irritation. I was sitting next to a girl I desired and it took everything in me to not push her over. I thought I could, and the challenge sitting their waiting to be had...

I could see her mistrust growing, so I opted for plan B. "About a month ago, I saw you in L.A. there was a party, and a bombing. You saved my life. Got me to safety. Mick, my friend and his girlfriend, found us and took care of us. You just up and disappeared after that. I thought something had happened to you."

He looked skeptical, "You look good for getting bombed."

I nodded, "That was number two, if you can believe it. You got bombed too."

"That's hard to believe. I saw the paper on that. Swept through some pretty large areas out there. And ouch, who did you piss off to have two attempts on your life?"

My eyes searched hers. "Someone I loved died and her father blamed me. The other was circumstance. They weren't after me. Or at least not me alone."

"You lie pretty well," she remarked.

"I'm not lying," I comment back calmly. Ah she does have a prickly side.

"Not all truths." She straightened up a degree, backbone finally showing its strength. This time, Ryan, I won't be backing down. "You are different here than you were there. I can't figure it out."

She rolled her eyes, yet I felt like she was uneasy about something else. "I don't remember being in L.A. Don't you think I would?"

"That was what I was after," I finished. "If you have questions I will answer them."

"Huh." She sighed. "That is true." Ryan looked away from me then, deep in thought. Then she looked over to the dock. "You can take the ear piece out, by the way."

"Won't happen. We stay in contact, for Beth. Her life is on the line here too. You really don't remember?" I sat forward dumbfounded.

She considered this for some time. "I've had vibes about her all night, which you wouldn't have known."

"Is she safe here?" I asked for Mick's sake.

"Yeah, soon but not yet on the vibe. Very soon. Someone is looking for her. I cant' read her fortune, if that's what you think. Just a feeling. And someone she knows has a list. He is looking for her too. But he is worried, not after her. Brown hair, tall, wears a suit."

'Talbot', Mick stated for me. 'Ben the ADA, the guy we saved in the lab when they took Beth.'

Ryan continued, "I woke up after a very long period of what I thought was sleep." She murmured. Then she looked back at me, "I loose days when I sleep. I never knew I was other places when that happened. Why did you think something bad happened?"

I studied her, both of us in a match off. "You indicated that much but wouldn't give me anything more. We all left after you did. You said something bad would happen to Beth. So we've traveled since, but have no idea when or how. I have to go back soon," I said.

Ryan became annoyed, "truth again. Fuck." She rubbed a hand over her face, "I don't know." Then the hand dropped. "Sometimes I have these dreams, but you said I was a fully functioning person, and I have no recollection of that time. I did wake up almost two months ago someplace I have no idea of how I got there."

Cross confirm, "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

* * *

 **Beth POV**

"So what are they saying?"

Mick looked at me. "She doesn't remember anything. Her heart rate never slows or speeds up. Her eye contact is good. She's not lying."

"He must be frustrated," I commented. I'd seen first hand the way they had sparks fly. I see why he wanted her, but I noticed he wanted to push too hard.

Mick nodded, "He said she has been fighting something," Mick paused. "She's cautious of him. Just put your piece back in, she already told him she knows he had it."

"Perceptive," I said and put it back in. "Wouldn't you be weary meeting Josef for the first time?"

"I thought he was full of himself." Mick looked over, but his eyes went distant. "An asshole," he said and smiled.

I decided to think aloud, "so do you think anyone did something to her?"

Mick looked up, and Josef gave a slight 'no' to him. Lovely, they could hear one another. "So now what?"

Mick gathered our things, "It's possible she goes into a 'state' if she's not sleeping. I have no real idea's here."

I stood up next to him. The wood of the deck was a great place to hang out while Josef and Mick got some answers, "is he going to be able to get her to come with us?" I looked at it as it went well out into the lake like a pier almost.

"Would you?"

I guessed a no in that, "he could offer to help her."

"I don't think she trusts him."

"She's shy almost," I thought. "It's weird after the way they..."

"Not anymore. Very direct." Mick looked like he was listening again, "Josef doesn't think he can get her to come. She isn't responsive to whatever he is doing. She doesn't react if he tries to use suggestion." He looked at me, 'he doesn't want her to freak."

I looked over the wood and could barely see anything. It was clear by how she sat, that Ryan was uneasy. Just as quickly as I thought it, the girl jumped up and walked her way right out of the restaurant.

She rounded the corner just as Mick and I made it there to return to Josef.

Ryan's voice shook with her unease. "Can I see Beth? Alone?"

Mick stiffened beside me, "You can go. We won't follow…"

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously? Me against two vampires?" She slapped a hand over her mouth. Her brows shot up, "I didn't just say that!"

I rushed forward and pushed Mick aside, "go see Josef."

Ryan watched him walk far away, and then decided to look at me.

"Hi," I waved not sure what she was doing.

"They are?"

I nodded slowly, "I'm human."

"But you won't be for long." Her eyes grew wide and confused, "I'm sorry."

"We already knew that," I said softly. She seemed like a nice normal person. "Don't be embarrassed."

"You're not ready, still." She looked in Mick's direction, and Josef and he stood right outside the back end of the restaurant. Mick stiffened again.

"Shoot, dunno if I would be if in your place."

I turned my head confused, "What do you mean?"

"The ex-wife. I'm seriously weirded out right now. I'm having a conversation here that apparently has happened before. Why can't I remember? Why did I leave? Why was I there? How come it comes to me in splotches?"

I shrugged, "Josef tried to ask you, but you gave him nothing. Actually, you shot him down pretty hard."

She risked a quick glance over to the men, "I don't remember it." her face blushed.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked for his benefit. "He can be a little over the top," I started and placed a hand on her arm, "but he is really good to those he loves."

She looked pained and said, "I don't have a good record with people I love."

Hmm, lets go backward here, "You said you've had insomnia. Had this happened before?"

"Not really no."

I tried a new tactic, "OK you said you felt restless."

She shrugged also, "It felt easier tonight."

There we go! "Last time, when you guys were close, it got pretty intense. Also."

"Intense how?" I watched her body language, but she was completely still. "Did we...sleep together?"

Josef answered for me, 'no'.

"No," I told her. "Nothing happened, sexually." I couldn't ask him that, though. "Its pretty intense between you two."

"Did he bite me or something? I fail to understand why he'd track me after two months. He said I saved him and you guys helped."

"True," I nodded. "You were all cut up," and I let my eyes roam over her skin. "Do you have a twin?"

"No Beth. My family was skinned alive. All of them. Makes for a great horror story at Halloween." her eyes looked glassy. "I'll tell you about ti sometime."

Josef sucked in air, but I kept my gaze on her.

"And you got away?" My eyes narrowed. If it was a vampire, wouldn't he has smelled her? her eyes closed, and I wished i hadn't asked that question. "Sorry, you wanted to see me. Why?"

"I was there, and I don't know why he left me. He had a black eye. They looked around, I just assumed they wanted something else." She collected her self. "I have that feeling, and I don't like knowing people will get hurt."

I heard Josef speaking, 'Is it possible some ability hid her?'

"Ryan, you know things. Is it possible you can do other _things_?"

She laughed, and then got serious when my expression didn't change. "Consider this a parlor trick, but no. The dreams are dreams. I've never woken anywhere strange. As in out of town."

Mick asked this, 'Ask her what she does in her dreams.'

"What happens in the dreams?"

"I save people." Her eyes watered then. It reminded me of the haunted look Josef had been sporting. "I can't save my family, and it just replays in my head. You know? The only break I get is the other dreams. It's where I remember his eyes from," she gasped.

But I don't know. How could I hope to understand such a thing? "Josef had the same experience. There are some things Mick and I would like to show you, if it is OK? Maybe they aren't just dreams."

I looked over the water way and saw Josef apprehensively gripping the side. It's so clear how much he wanted to come over here. "Why should I go with you? How do I know you aren't with them?"

"I know you move around to feel safe, but…"

"But what?"

I licked my lips. Josef was the negotiator, not me. I just asked the right questions.

* * *

 **Josef POV**

The girls had been talking for minutes now, and I didn't see any other way to reach Ryan then by discussing my details. Maybe she could make sense of it. 'Give her your ear piece, and come over here. I need a minute.'

I watched as Beth took her ear piece out, took Ryan's hand and placed it there. She also placed a hidden mic right on her top and then she walked away. Ryan watched her go into Mick's arms, and her gaze fell on me, to which I gave a slight nod. The girl took a breath and placed the ear piece in, along with the mic that Beth had given her. We all had one under our attire.

"His name is and was Lance. He was part of the French Royal line, and an army leader during that time. I have no idea how old he really is, but Mick can attest to his regeneration. Mick killed his ex wife when she took Beth, but she survived. That is my sire, but not by choice. Over four hundred some years ago, I lived in a village. I had nothing, but we made due on a smaller farm. One night, and this was in Europe, I woke to hear my mother screaming in agony. I raced to my window and saw a fire raging in a make shift fire pit. Several men held her there, and the rest of my family. When he saw me come to the window, he took a knife with a small dragon on it, and he sliced into the top of her head from ear to ear. He," and I had to shake myself as I recounted this, "pulled her skin off her head and peeled it down-"

"Stop!" she cried and fell to the ground.

"Ryan," I said softly. "I know because I have lived it before. Only I didn't make it out, and Lance is in America; he never leaves Europe. Ever. Mick was sired by Coraline, his sister. They are all like that-twisted. They both forced us, and we think we might know why. Beth is next. We need your help. They are probably after Beth as we speak. Even you."

I walked towards her and she rocked on her knees, but I wouldn't touch her until she welcomed me. This was something I knew all too well. Trauma.

"He still has that knife. He peeled it all off, even my baby brother, as he laughed," she heaved holding herself. "I can still see its eyes reflected in the light." The dragon had ruby eyes.

I knelt down to her level, my eyes becoming blurry. "He hunts you still. Look," I said trying to reach for her. 'I know this is a little crazy..."

" _Don't_ ," she begged. "Don't touch me," she cried with a sadness that echoed my own. She gasped for air, reliving the moment like it went on forever. "He cut…her fingers off…and I couldn't move…I hear the babies' screams… every night…my fathers..."

Once she broke down, I went to her. Her limbs shook with ferocity, emotion, and terror. Even now, she held it in as to keep herself hidden. Silent. Safe. Locked away where pain couldn't be this real. I closed my eyes and choked back my own pain. So much the same, but she allowed me this. It was the fear of loving some one and losing them.

I held her on the dock floor, and rocked her gently. And this pain did last forever, this I knew. "Everyone I touch _dies_ ," she cried the tears she'd been holding. Her poor body shook. Not far off, I could hear Beth crying in the car where Mick had taken her. I forgot they were listening. I pushed my lips together tightly, and squeezed my eyes shut, and buried my face in her hair. Pride was nothing if it convinced them to take the step I'd been urging them to for the last month. The only thing I remember of my mother stared back at me-dead and lifeless. Their sobs would always haunt me.

Mick joined now unable to help himself. It was the mention of the baby, I knew. They were aware. Heard everything. "Don't wait," I said knowing they heard me.

To Ryan I said, "He made me watch till they were all dead." I drove it home for Mick and Beth also. "Hours as they suffered, and for what? Each time I got close to someone, they'd die. Each breath I take, I know that he is the reason I live as what I _am_. He is the reason behind everything. No one is left and I know he did something to Sarah. She didn't deserve that. I don't know how he found a way." Through another vampire, I supposed. "No one is like me except you. You and Mick are the only two left that even understand...what it's like..."

Ryan did something I didn't think she'd ever do. Her arms, still shook, but she embraced me. A stranger with a haunted past just like her. In her sadness, she found the ability to care. Thank god, I silently thanked the powers that be. If she cared, she was going to be fine. She was the reason I was here, and I knew it. I had no doubts now. Maybe I could evolve then, I thought hopefully. And for the first time, I let my own pain slide down my cheeks for the family I lost. Fuck it, who cared?

I'd lost so many people, been blinded by greed with Lola, sadness and heartache with Sarah. Countless women to bury the pain away in. Blood to make it easier to forget. I didn't want to lose her too. I'd been bitching for Mick and Beth not to wait, and I found I'd been waiting my entire life for someone like me. Someone I could love, if given the chance.

Could I before I lost her too?


	8. Chapter 8

Josef's little human

Ch.8

 **A/N** :

Please let me know what, if anything, you are confused on and in what chapter. I can go back and edit or better specify. All POV go in time line order when they appear. These may narrow down in the future also, not sure. Don't worry about the blood type stuff. All you need to remember is there is two bloodlines: AO- and AB- .What they do/mean is coming shortly. Also, Ryan does _not_ have her memory from when she saved Josef. She is an 18yr old drifter for all _she_ can remember, and has memory gaps she cannot explain. You will get a hint here in this chapter that something is at play with that. I did it for a reason and it won't take place too long. Hang tight, hope you like. Finals are over so updates are coming quicker now.

Oh and use google translate :D French to English. Review if you like.

* * *

 **Josef POV**

Ryan continued to sob softly in my arms as Mick and Beth pulled away for the night with the car. It was an emotional evening, but I was glad for it. Just as Mick turned to head out, I'd seen _the_ look he'd given me. It was why I stayed here and wondered where I was going to stay the night myself. At least he as finally going to turn Beth. _This_ girl was not the same as she was, and was for all intense purposes, was a child.

I really didn't want to encroach on their space tonight. Ryan was safe for the moment, and now it was his turn to save Beth. For them I was glad, though I knew it was something Mick still didn't want to do. It went against him saving her as a child in the first place. Sometimes you had to face your demons, including the one that stared back at you in the mirror. Humanity was fleeting, something I was acutely aware of as I held a _teenager_ in my arms. I'd been looking for months, and this was what I got?

Oh the people who could have fun with this, I thought to myself.

It was an eerie silence as the waves crashed against the dock, and wind lifted her hair flowed like a cloud float across the sky, defying gravity. I thought about Mick's life before Beth. He'd been mostly the same, but it was as if he wallowed just the right side of darkness. Feeding often made the average human moral compass obsolete, at least sexually. I patted Ryan's back as her sobs began to wane. I had no moral compass, but I didn't really feel the same pull with her as I had. Curious, I thought a bit dismayed. I felt something, but it was subdued and hidden.

My eye caught the line of her neck, such an elegant neck I could feast on, I thought as I hungered for my own dinner. I undoubtedly knew she wouldn't offer. No worries, I thought thinking about where I would take us to. Plenty of people were at hotels. A hotel was a good idea.

Feeding was, for the most part, equally linked to sex and desire. We had less barriers between us than humans had, we loved harder, and with more frequency, and so much more abandon. Didn't matter if someone was the same sex as you either after the first hundred years or so. Or a really good feed, that acted as a drug in the blood, could lead to a crazy night. Contrary to most thoughts, you could binge and get a high from it.

Beth had a wilder side, and Mick was going to have to face it. Granted we were a jealous bunch, and I am sure he'd only teach her on women. He still had his morals, and I laughed inwardly. You lost a sense of right and wrong with time also-something I pondered with Ryan because of her age. But she was not in the right state to feed from. I may not have high morals, but I had a code. There were times I had wondered if we'd met again, how long would it take for us to bed one another. She loved to fight everything, and I found I missed the frustration she'd caused me.

This was an entirely new animal.

Now, I'd always mocked Mick about saving Beth as a child, because it took his vampire nature by the balls and stuffed him in a box. That's how this felt. Before that, Mick had become a little less humanistic, and while he never reveled in being a vampire, he'd been experimenting with it. Now I had to be civil or scare her away. He would feed off humans, and at times, with other vampires. Now look at him. He'd risk his new found humanity and misery to save the one girl he'd actually loved. Who was I kidding, I didn't have a normal bone in my body. Maybe that could transfer over as he taught Beth how to survive. I scanned Ryan's face. I didn't know how the hell I could seduce a girl like her. Before, it had been mutual-this, not so much.

But what would I do about _this_ girl? Ryan's voice captured my attention then. We'd moved back to sitting near the doc. "How old are you?" She asked me quietly.

"You really have no idea, do you?" I responded softly and looked around. My veins still burned me when she was this close. Before it was a tie between fuck or feed-maybe both-but now I just wanted to feed. How could she _not_ remember me or the fire we shared? Better yet, how was I going to find a way to control myself if she did? It bothered the living shit out of me. It was like having two sides of a coin, but it only ever landed on one side all the time. It was no lie that I lived a hedonistic lifestyle, I thought back to my earlier thoughts. But somehow, I don't think Ryan would appreciate that. I scanned her face again, pondering what the options were.

She shrugged, "I don't know _anything_. You're a vampire," she said for the third time since we'd been alone. I let her hand go and watched her sit back and cross her arms. There was a heavy sigh that soon followed. She was handling this exceptionally well. Or wellish. Whatever Josef, I told myself. You've had all the beauties the world could offer, you can sway one girl. So I watched her and waited, calculated, and considered.

"Over four hundred," I replied thankful there were no easy quips or judgements. "Counting in my mortal years. When I first turned," I began as I had once told Mick, "I went a little crazy."

She considered this, "You and Mick seem the same. Is that why you mentor him to some extent? Because he was like you? Are all vampires crazy after they turn?"

I rose a brow, "I embraced my life. He fights it, but he wasn't always this bad. at first it could be." Then I sighed, "He's changed since meeting Beth as a child and saving her life. Backward. If he doesn't get over himself and blood bags, Beth may struggle. Real blood is potent."

"Or maybe it was just a situation that got him ready to love her-and save her. You respect him, and it's the way that you look at him that gives it away. He embraces his humanity in a way you cannot anymore." She adjusted herself, "He has it hard, but he makes it work. I think it depends how you look at things in your life. You may think he'd fall over to your side, but I don't think he will. You know something about Beth, don't you?"

Fuck, she was perceptive on all accounts. I waited, then I exhaled. "What I know is that Beth wasn't just selected for any reason. What I failed to mention was that if Coraline procured a child, then they must have found you, or someone like you. They would turn Beth and use you to give her power. Or use you, and then make her. It's what they did, according to rumor. They could also breed her using the cure."

Her eyes widened, "and what am I to them?"

"I thought we established that." I grounded my teeth.

"A cure? Power? Anything specific would be helpful. Your bottom lip is pouting," she said. "My family was killed for some reason."

I closed my lips, noting I had a bad habit of grinding them. "Bloodlines," I told her. "We all come from the same first vampire, but younger vampires are weaker and need time to age into power. The first few outside the direct line have distinct differences based on their blood type. Meaning, if they make you, you are born powerful and it only goes up from there. Take Mick as an example. He is of Coraline. he bested a five hundred year old vampire and he isn't even a hundred."

"Yikes. So you think this Lance will use me for Beth?" Ryan's eyes widened significantly. Her heavy lashes fanned over her blue eyes and I almost lost myself in them. God, i wanted to touch her.

"Their particular bloodline is very unique and powerful. They only sire descendants now, like Beth. They killed people with _our_ blood type long ago. It is my belief that they gained certain powers because of it."

"Oh. Is that why you want _him_ to turn her?" Then she shook herself, "wait, _our_?"

I'd forgotten Mick, Beth, and I had already gone over this. "AB-. The French royal line is AO- that shows on a blood test. You'd need further testing to see the recessive traits," I said and waved my hand in a 'whatever' fashion. "You and I are AB- and the whole vampire thing works just like a transfusion. Mick is also A-. So he will be able to turn Beth. Follow?"

"But you said they only make their own…? How do you know what I am?"

I looked out and at anything but her. "Lance let me live. I don't know why, maybe to sniff out others of our blood type. It's pretty uncommon and a bitch to find willing donors…" I looked up as I said it and noticed she paled. "However, it's a delicacy and note required to feed. We also tested blood on your clothes the night you saved me. Once I put ours together, well...it was obvious. It will solve the issue with Beth, but they will still kill you. Or worse," I gave her that doomed look. "You, they would breed."

She stared her face paling, "Is that why you are looking for me? And are you sure this was me and not someone that looks like me or a sibling I don't know about?"

"You were adopted?" I could tell she understood what that meant when I pushed Mick to change Beth. It put her in more danger.

"Yes, but I was emancipated young."

"Does he follow you-the parent?"

She shrugged, "he would beat the crap out of me and call me weird. He didn't follow me, but I didn't want to be found either. Most people live like wanders, pick up a trade. They tend to get around, but that's not me. I am more of a recluse, and I stay out of trouble." Her eyes met mine, and blinked before looking away.

Let's just put it out there and see what she'd say, "I could…" I began more nervous than a school boy who kissed a girl for the first time.

"No, Josef. I don't want to be a vampire." She picked at her clothes.

I placed my elbows on my knees, "Would you want the vampires from the royal line to kill you then? Because they will. Or worse."

"Do they even know who I am? Maybe it's better if I die and it all ends. If it is my time it is my time." She looked at me sharply. "I have no idea where I come from or who I am. What if there is more people like me? And is it just the AB- or is it something more?"

"They have already shown up in L.A. and you are something _more_." I said and breathed her in. "I can't feel it now, but you sing with life when you are…unguarded." Man, I almost missed the 'unguarded' version of her.

She looked down and crossed her arms, "I know your type, and I swear if you try and force this on me I will hunt you down myself."

I smiled at her crookedly, "It's a gift-"

She retorted, "Not with you it's not."

How do you tell a girl you just met, or re-met, that she makes you feel things and you want to keep her safe? I'd always thought Sarah was the reason I'd lived so long, but now I think Sarah was a way to get me ready for Ryan. To feel. I loved Sarah, and even a single thought about her made me miserable. There was a burning ache, because I'd found that love I'd so longed for, and now her, and it, were gone. The way Ryan made me feel was hard wired and alive, passionate, heated even. She could be my equal.

There was so much desire to comfort the girl in front of me, but I knew she wasn't ready for that. This was more than things with Sarah were, and I almost hated myself for it because of the lack of time it took. So I simply placed my hand on the back of the bench where we sat. I wasn't going to lose this a second time, but in retrospect, taking her against her will was not an option.

"With me it's not?" I licked my lips ready for a fight as I repeated her words. She had no idea the abilities I had. I'd escaped the first fire because I could resist it a short time. No one knew that. It was one of my secrets, and I had many. Including secrets Mick didn't know about.

Ryan, in her typical fashion, ignored me and almost crawled into herself. "Is Mick really going to…?" she started.

"Only if Beth _wants_ that," I told her. "And it's not her first choice, but it is the best choice in her condition. They are in love, and it will bring them closer. It's a beautiful bond, Ryan. It's not a curse, you know." Her eyes widened ever so much, but I detected it. She was worried. "Isn't that the warning you gave us? Save Beth?" There was that push again.

She chuckled with sarcasm, "If only I could _remember_. Ding, you know? That little memory issue?" Her hand twisted at her forehead and she made a face. She tried several more times to speak, and I would have laughed given the change in her demeanor, but this wasn't the time. Even dealing with human clientele I knew there was a time and place for negotiations. "If I am part of the cure, wouldn't others want to be free? I understand that Beth can't unless Lance and Coraline and that other vampire guy are dead. It's sad to want something so much and never be able to have it. I feel bad for Mick-being forced is never a good thing."

She had no idea, but I did catch her warning. I suppose it made sense, but not in her case.

"You can't stay here," I told her calmly. "I'd like it if you'd joined us back to L. A. I'll have to head back soon, and Mick has his hands full. We can't kill them. They are way older and full of abilities we haven't even mastered. Beth will be safe, we just got to find you a place to hide for now."

She swallowed, "My place was ransacked. That's why I left. I was going to leave right after that last job." She twiddled her gaze scanned over me, and I waited for her words, "You are very lonely, but I can't help that. And going back is pointless if they are looking or have been there. It's better to keep moving."

I looked over at her sharply, "how come you didn't say anything earlier about your place?" I ignored her lonely comment.

"I was robbed." She sat straighter, then looked at my features a second time. "Why do I feel like I've known you forever? Why do I feel these strange things? And I already knew you were going to make me follow you guys. How?"

Again, she caught me off guard. "What?" Normally I'd deflect, but I had to build her trust in me, "I make a good impression I suppose," I gave her a grin to which she actually smiled. "No, don't hide it," I said waving her off when she tried to turn away. "It looks nice on you." I touched her hand, and placed a hair behind her ear. I got nothing, and began to wonder if I had imagined it. She had trembled ever so slightly. I didn't want Ryan to seem like a challenge, because she was so much more.

She chuckled some, "I haven't smiled in a long time." She looked down at her hands, both of them twisting into one another still. It made me smile knowing I had the effect on her as she had on me. Ah, she was shy and so _young_ in her thoughts. I sat forward then, prompted by curiosity.

She went on despite me ignoring her earlier statement, "Many people I know have died. I guess I never put too much thought behind it because of the life I've lived. I'm pretty practical."

"It's easier to keep up face or appearance," I added. There, a bland response yet true. "Mick was shocked when he learned about a woman I loved."

"It's easier not getting close to them-or anyone. Is that why you act like you do?"

"How do I act?" My brow jumped, "is that a hint, Ryan?" Her eyes met mine and I felt that gaze travel through my entire body.

"I can read you like a book, Josef. You seem nice, but there is a hardness there. Whatever is going on here, I am way too young for any of this or _that_. You must have thought so," she added bluntly. "I am not into," she paused to remain tasteful, "the lifestyle you are. I don't want you or anyone else to bite and feed off me. You seem unstable."

"You can't remember a situation a few months ago," I smiled sardonically and looked down at my attire that reflected none of what she implied. "After four hundred years, I think I stand to lose a thing or two." I touched her hand and rubbed her palm with my thumb. "What life style?"

She snorted, "I have a phone. I looked you up. A new woman each day or each event. Into charities, someone called Sarah. You've named many things after her or in her name."

"Oh," I said sitting up straighter, and blinked a few times. "Sarah Whitley, who I spoke of earlier. She died."

"Oh," she said and paused watching me as I swallowed and looked away. "I'm sorry that was tasteless of me."

"I tried to turn her, someone I loved deeply. Christ, why does this keep coming up?" It was like the scar on my heart was meant to be reopened and bleed for anyone that was close to me.

Ryan also looked away, and blinked a few times. Again she said, "I'm sorry, that was cruel of me to just say. I had no idea…it was so recent. I saw the date she died..."

I waved my hand off again, "Long story short. I _loved_ her, she wanted to turn. I turned her, and she never woke up. So basically, I killed her. Two months ago, someone tried to blow me up a killer sent by her dying father. It didn't work so I fled to New York to stay in the only other place I had at the time. It was where she was. After Mick and Beth left, I let her go. All that time on the machines, feeding her through blood bags, and she never came back to me. I'd been telling him it never works between humans and vampires."

"That's a long time to hold out hope." Ryan touched my arm, her hand slid from the end of the t-shirt to my skin and it burned like a circuit was loose. That was ...different. Her eyes closed, and her body swayed ever so slightly so I reached for her. What the hell was this? Her other hand came up to reach for my other arm and steady herself, but her eyes flew open instead of closed. I looked down at her hand and slowly let my eyes travel up to meet her gaze.

Then it hit me.

Her lips parted ever so slightly and I heard my name, _Josef_. Had she said that aloud? It was full of need and desire, and longing.

Without meaning to, I felt my gums ache as the world around us seemed to vibrate with a charged energy. I recognized the look in her eyes, like a blooming flower, it seemed to rush up from the depths of her eyes and this strange silence and raced towards me. The attraction hit and burned me from the inside out. Holy hell.

My arms moved of their own accord, one of my hands cupped her face and pulled her closer to me. It was how it worked between us, some unstoppable force pulled us closer. "Ryan," I whispered lost in the moment as dawning realization hit me. Her eyes were alive again. Her face came closer, and then I felt the briefest touch of her lips on mine, my brows furrowed in response and confusion. I closed my eyes as I felt the changes taking place over my face without being able to stop it. Then I lowered it since I was in public. How did she have this effect on me? My limbs and body all trembled with the need to have her.

Her hand caressed my cheek, raised my chin as she met my eyes, "don't hide from me. I missed you."

I muttered, "What is going on?"

"Shh," she said and put her forehead on mine. "I tried to come back. It hurt to be away from you." Then she grimaced as if in pain. Her head rolled from side to side, "Shit! It hurts…to fight it…"

"Fight what?"

"I need…" she tried and her face scowled, "you're…" then she gasped. It was like she was trying to tell me something, but something stopped her.

"Ryan?" I held her closer. "What is wrong?"

"I'm too weak…" she whimpered. "…blood." I felt that same feeling as when Ryan surrounded me with her shield the first time. "She's… too… close!" her body sagged. Whatever she was trying to do to protect us wasn't working.

"WHO!?" I yelled frantically.

Wheels squealed across the intersection, and an older lady stopped her car. My head snapped to the right, and the hackles on my neck stood on end. We stood together. I let my power scan the threat. That was _not_ a normal human signature. A yell pierced my head effectively, and I snapped my eyes shut. A woman who looked to be seventy ran from her car on the road towards us and yelled in my head, _ARRÊTEZ! Elle ne peut pas réveiller ou ils vont trouver et tuer, Josef!_

 _Fuck,_ she knew me _._ I didn't recognize her at all.

Then she looked to Ryan, who I jumped up and covered with my body as we backed up, and she moved closer. "Don't let her do it, please! I can't take anymore!" She begged relentlessly. Her hand grabbed mine, and I felt her like I had the first time. Our eyes locked, and it _was_ her.

"Ryan? You remember? You remember me and the fire?"

She seemed able to talk once again, "Yes, but _please_ she will put me back down," she cried out. "I can't fight it!"

What was she talking about? What was going on! "Stay back!" My vampire came out to play to defend its other half from this woman. I snarled when she came closer, pity in her expression.

" _STOP_ , Clarissa!"

I looked back at Ryan who must have already known this person, "Who is she? Tell me what's going on, dammit."

"Please take me away. I want to stay with you-I've waited _so long_." Her voice was desperate. "She makes me someone else, I don't know! I can see things, but I am trapped and I feel drugged. I felt alive with you. Like myself. I tried to find you, but something happened. I couldn't remember anything…"

The old woman had white hair and looked to be a tall African American. Truly beautiful, and well-aged. Fit even. "Non, il est pas sûr pour vous !" She was dressed in all white also.

Strange, I thought.

Ryan yelled, "I don't _care_ anymore! I can't keep doing this!"

She yelled, "Dormir !"

Ryan fell behind me. I turned with unnatural speed and grabbed her in my arms as I ran a few feet back to add some distance between us. When I turned, no one was there. Fuck, the woman had been human. Where was she?

Everything snapped back into normal time, Ryan's eyes rolled back into her head, and when I looked up and beside us, within the trees that lined the road, the car remained but the woman who'd run out of it was gone. Completely gone.

"Ok," I thought aloud. This day just keeps getting older and older.

I pulled Ryan closer to me as she struggled to waken. "Ugh," she moaned and grabbed her head. "My head hurts. Hey," she looked around. "How did we get over here?" Regardless, she let me hold her.

I looked down at her eyes, and I saw the young girl I had found tonight, not my Ryan. Her eyes seemed dimmer, lacked a certain fire or passion to them. However, I think I understood a small fraction of what was going in with her. I knew enough French that the woman could have yelled a few other words and ended us both on the spot. But she hadn't. _Why?_ I also knew why her signature was jacked up like it was.

How had she known where to find us, and who I was? Unable to curb the unsteadiness in my body, I picked Ryan up in my arms like a man did his bride. Whatever just happened, I wasn't going to stay here and risk losing her again. The woman I desired was in there, in Ryan's mind, and she wanted to stay with me. Blood, though I thought perplexed and agitated. Why would she need blood? Why couldn't she fight it?

I hadn't met or heard of a _witch_ in a long damn time. I wasn't going to stay and find out anything either. Ryan had called her _Clarissa_ , and I had heard that name only a few times and it wasn't good news. Usually was followed by a very painful death.

Witch. In France. Over three hundred years ago. Something was seriously fucked up.

I pulled out my burner phone and called L.A. It was time to get us back home. Now.

Shit, Mick may have already turned Beth.

Fuck it, he'd have to take the car.

I dialed a number and didn't bother with pleasantries, "I need two tickets to L.A. Now. You know what else to do, do it fast."


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own snickers, but alas it is a trademark so there's that. I don't own Moonlight, or said characters, but I do own Ryan: P All rights belong to perspective owners and this is for entertainment only.

 **A/N:** Italics while on the phone are Josef talking to Mick. Longer chapter, and yes Mick/Beth heavy also but it was better all of this was done as one piece and not dragged along between two chapters. Again, please let me know if you have any questions about the plot, what is happening (and please be kind/tactful), or ask anything for clarification. Next chapter is almost done too. You will learn _what_ Ryan is, and I hope it is not too complicated. I've agonized over this for a week or so and written most of the next three chapters to pan it out. We will explore history in the next chapter as the show gave us.

So send me feedback so I can clarify points made to be better and write it into the next chapter, should I need to.

Just want to say that there _is_ heat coming up in the next three chapters, a turning, and a shift in mindset as we move back to LA. There will be less history after the next chapter, but I will attempt to explain how moonlight vampires came to be using what history the show gave us. I'm not going to delve too far into a magic concept. Also and more action is on the way. Shall we wake up Ryan soon and get our feisty girl back? What does that mean for Josef? I'll do some push and pull between Ryan and Josef, but I will not keep her angry or indecisive for long. I detest bitchiness. Stay tuned!

 **Josef's Little Human**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Mick's POV**

I drove back to our motel in unnerving silence after that emotional display between Ryan and Josef. Beth was quiet and contemplative as she stared out the window at nothing, trees being the common view in her window. She was many things, but _quiet_ was never one of them. I'd given Josef the 'look'-meaning I would turn Beth as soon as we made it back to the motel. I got why he pushed this, but it was the way he looked at me when he implied I needed to hurry. Cold determination and something else. It wasn't the grandest idea, but then I'd never thought I'd give this curse to another, willingly at that. _Especially_ not Beth. There was a strange charge in the air between her and I as our circumstances changed this evening. I don't think either of us actually expected to find and locate our elusive Ryan tonight. So this was it, then.

Besides, I rationalized, it seemed like Josef wanted to spend more time with Ryan anyway. It was better if she and I took off, though the thought of him seducing someone so…young bothered me. Had she looked at him the way she had before, the heat would have spoken for itself. Who was I to interfere? He hadn't been the same since meeting her, even with his various 'donors'. It was odd, but he was even more predatory than he had been 'd been drinking on men more so than usual-women his preferred taste. Again, I knew what this implied...he was getting himself strong as to turn her. If I knew anything about my friend and mentor, it was he still had his reservations after what happened with Sarah. With me, I think it eased that concern.

Since Josef had re-turned me, I already knew what I had to do for Beth. Still, I wanted him closer just in case, but then it seemed an intimate act. Just like sex, but I couldn't fathom having him there for Beth. We'd had our fun years ago when I'd actually fed off humans, but that time had passed. Well, until the last two months while we were looking for Ryan. Beth had helped with that every few days. She said it would help her get ready, and I agreed to some extent. I'd begun ushering her in, teaching her things she would need to learn, all while we'd traveled. Tonight, it all came to a head now that Josef had found her.

I knew she was thinking about Ryan and herself; What they meant, what were they in the scheme of things.

Things.

Such as, Ryan didn't remember us, her age, her traveling and the lack of recollection upon seeing us. I thought Josef would have a field day with that, but he looked pissed. All of it had me on edge, as if it were a little _too_ planned. Nothing like feeling you are a pawn in a greater game. There was nothing random about it. Something didn't fit into this ostensible guise of a situation. There was the girl, yes, but she had no recollection of anything before this night, but she did of her 'life' as a teenager. The more I contemplated the situation, the more it appeared that there were other vampires involved. If Lance could regenerate, than maybe there was another who could mess with minds. I thought back to Josef and how guarded he was about his sire. What I thought was secrecy may stem from actual _fear_. I clearly remember his face when he first mentioned Lance when I'd come to him as he played pool that day. That cold stalk expressionless face when he gathered who had appeared to me, now made a lot more sense.

He feared his sire- or that it was his sire who'd mopped the floor with my face.

Beth sighed, a bit of agitation lined in there as well. Stop thinking things over so much, I told myself. Focus on Beth, who is having a hard time dealing with what she heard. It was hard listening to the girl explain how they'd ripped her from her family, forced her to watch as they were skinned alive, and left for dead afterward. It only fuel the inner hatred I had of my kind, of the things I'd done, and things Beth could do as a result of my turning her. Even more telling, was how the same was done to Josef centuries earlier. He'd never shared that with me-but then there was an entire new side to him that neither of us expected to see. Beth had thought him an inner romantic, but I suppose this was a new side to that as well. She'd understand once she was turned. Possessiveness and territorial behaviors came had in hand with ones we loved. Or high emotions. It also explained the way he looked at Ryan-like she and he connected over this horror they both shared. I didn't want to be anywhere near him when it came to her.

"That was awful," she finally said. There was a hesitancy in her tone, a breaking of words and sounds riddled with emotions and pain.

"I had no idea Josef…also." I shook my head back and forth. "You can spend years with someone and never know them."

Beth flinched some remembering the Monaghan woman, "I know," she said and swallowed. I caught her sideways glance out of my sight. Ah, that jealousy over Coraline again, surfacing as always. Could I blame her for not wanting to put herself in the middle of that? No, I couldn't.

It was apparent Josef only said things he wanted people to hear, or at least to save image. It brought me back to those I had killed when I first turned, and I couldn't really blame him. He killed people pretty regularly, his odd sense of justice often keeping others from crossing him. As each word was retold, I saw the dread etch across Beth's face as the horror of her situation dawned on her. Hell, he'd mentioned pitchforks and running for his life, but I never assumed parts of his life were as remotely bad as they really were. He'd lost _everyone_. No wonder he was so guarded and secretive.

Any hesitancy I'd had about turning Beth fled and I asked her, "You alright?" This choice, turning her, was like a perpetual pendulum swinging back and forth.

Beth shrugged with little effort. She'd stopped crying after the horrors she'd learned about, but her eyes roamed the scenery with distance rimmed with red along the edges. I could tell she didn't want to be in the middle of this, however, her old life was long gone. We both knew this, neither of us wanting to admit the circumstances dictated the road ahead and our choices. Perhaps one day we may have made these choices, but they were thrust upon us now.

I glanced at her again, then back to the road. My fingers flexed on the steering wheel, by body hummed with uneasiness, and I gripped the wheel harder.

I saw her watching my hands, and stopped. She said, "You'll break that if you grab it any harder."

I wanted to talk to her, ask her what her thoughts were, but I didn't want to push her too far too fast. So I opened the window just a bit, and felt the welcome breeze flow through my hair. It seemed to stir her mind, and she finally took a breath in. It felt better to actually _do_ something. Hell, anything.

"It's horrible," she said with a hoarse voice. "Everything about this is so horrible and cold. Is it always like this?"

Her tone stabbed like a knife though my heart. "It can be…it is…after so long." I'd warned her of this. "It's why some play games, cheat because even we can feel old, and some..." Well, we already knew about _some_ vampires.

I could hear the way she tried not to cry when she said, "Will I become this way?" Then she blinked several times as she looked at me. Her eyes were wide, shiny as she held her tears in place. They were so innocent, like blue sapphires shining back at me. No, Beth, I already know what you'll be like, and that was the part I hated about myself.

Then an image of her on the Crystal came to mind. That would be her. Beth in the shower as I held her, her begging me to turn her. Never before that moment had I wanted anything so much in my life. It wasn't special-because I loved Beth now-but it added something. Her confidence, her allure, her wildness. It was more that I think I got a taste of what life could be like. I wished that were the case and I had to fight my inner vampire to not take a bite out of her. Not that I didn't find that sexual, but I was drawn to it in a way that reminded me of how I responded to Coraline.

If we did this, I knew whatever I had done to be more human-like would forever be changed. Altered. Gone. I would cease the way I was, if not who I had become. I knew with certainty, Coraline's hold over me would vanish. There was an inevitability to this, part of it being, we were both going to die to our old lives. Having feelings for a mortal was hard enough, but to be free to explore them was a total other fantasy. And with her...god, how I had wanted it, and equally hated myself for it. It would only work to embrace each other as vampires. This way, as I had been telling myself, we'd explored each other in our most human of ways, and the rest of eternity we'd be vampires. There was no going back, and I didn't feel as bad as I should have felt.

Oh Beth, i thought reigning myself in, "Life is what you make it, but it isn't always easy. I told you it was dark-"

"-I _know_." She said and stopped me cold with her short tone. Tears finally came free and spilled down her cheeks. "I didn't think it would be this way. And my life is always centered with a vampire who wants to end me-or worse." She rushed to wipe her face with the hem of her shirt. All the movements were jerky and quick, a display of her inner turmoil. "I thought we had more time, you know?"

And there it was. "Not all of us are as bad, or we try to make up for it," I said back to her and watched between glances to the road. She nodded, a hint of a smile lined her lips.

"The anti-vampire," she smirked and took a shaky breath in. "I am glad it's you then."

I cocked a half smile, "Better than psychotic, no?" I didn't tell her how we'd eventually change. I'd accept myself and my nature to care for her. Maybe that was another reason I was so drawn to her. I knew she had a wild side buried in there. I loved all aspects of Beth, but that side I had always shy'd away from because it brought out my darker half. The vampire loved wild Beth. Inwardly, I groaned.

"Your ex was enough of that. I hope we aren't going to play games like that when we get older and bored."

This made me laugh. "You never know." Oh, if you only knew a true vampires nature. Soon.

Then came a rapid change in conversation. "This Lance," She started with a rough edge to her voice, "he's _really_ old?"

"Wiped the floor with me. Coraline seemed pretty scared of him." Dammit, I shouldn't have mentioned my ex again. Beth twitched, and her head fell into her hand that rested on the door. "But uh…yeah. Even Josef can't go up against a vampire that regenerates. They have endless money…kingdoms. They are really old, but he never told me how old."

"Leave it to Coraline. Do you think Josef knows things we don't?" I paused, "I think he is stronger than he looks."

Beth turned her face quickly towards me,"he is hiding it?"

"You can bet he does," I remarked back. "I just don't know what and why he kept it a secret."

"I don't think he is on their side. At least I know where Coraline gets it and how she survived. Do you think that's how Josef lived through the bombing? We saw her burn…it make sense now. But he is so much younger than they are."

I thought about that, "That's another strange thing I've been wondering. I never saw a bunker," I muttered and focused forward on driving. "I have a working theory that all of this is a little too _placed_."

She watched my fingers flex, then our eyes met, and she looked out the window with a ragged breath that followed. "So… _Josef's little human_ …" she grinned. "How is he going to deal with that? Especially since there was Sarah, Simone, and now Ryan. That's three human girls."

"Yeah, he can't really rag on us anymore," I said letting my shoulders relax as the mood improved and gave her my half smile as it creeped up the side of my mouth. I knew what she was trying to achieve here so I let her direct the conversation. "Teenager. Oh I am going to give him some shit for this later." Then I thought about it, "She is _different_ to him-not so easily swayed even the other way we saw her. I think he has it bad. I don't know if he will give her a choice if he feels she's in danger." Of course, this stirred my ire having been forced myself.

Beth watched me carefully, "You'll let him?"

"What choice do I have? I can't go against him. I think he lets me assume I am stronger than I should be."

"You are for your vampire age. You took out Lola."

I gave a quick short laugh, "He may let others do his dirty work, but appearances can be deceiving. That he survived the fire only proves I am right. Josef is calculated among other things. He loves that girl in his strange way. She is the only one like him."

Beth's eyes widened, "Like _in_ _love_? That fast?"

"I've seen it before," I murmured looking pointedly at her. I didn't want to explain to her just how fast Coraline had worked me over also, but that wasn't love. " _Like_ , I don't know. Attraction maybe?" I shook my head, "I'm not sure I know if he is _in_ love, but I think it's mental. You know how his family was slaughtered and she is similar to them. And the shared experience. Maybe protective is just a better word, but I've never seen him forgo females as much as he has been."

Beth sat up straighter, "Forgo women?"

"I know. Josef and that sentence together brings a strange image to mind. His freshies are all women. He has been stalking men in particular, drinking heavy." I sighed, "I think he is getting ready to turn her. Making himself strong. This is not like him at all, Beth."

She sat forward in that quick motion she did when she was on to something, "What do you think it means? How can she not remember him-us?"

My head craned to the left as I thought it over. There had been some really weird shit going on lately." I checked the speed I drove at as we neared the motel, "Maybe she has memory loss? Again, too convenient."

The reporter in her came out, and I cracked a grin. "That can't be it; she didn't even _know_ us."

"Beth," I started to say when my phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" she asked and sat back. The drive back was taking forever, but we were closer now. This was supposed to be intimate and special. I didn't want her to have my experience as a new vampire.

My phone ID showed **Jackass** , or better known as Josef Kostan. "One sec," I told Beth and decided to take it.

* * *

"Josef. Huh." I picked up the phone and received the call. "Hi buddy, problems in paradise?" I smiled at her, but quickly lost my humor.

" _Are you back there yet?"_ His tone was clipped, on edge over the receiver.

"No…" I said and drew the word out. "Hey, what's going on?"

He gave a quick sardonic ha, then said, _"Apparently, someone can manipulate Ryan. Some witch just ran up to us spouting some shit in French."_

I knew what that meant and I could hear him pace even through the phone, "And what else?" Josef hadn't sounded this aggressive in a long damned time. His tone was clipped, short.

" _I am booking us a flight back to L.A. if you haven't turned Beth, you can bring yourselves. Now. Seems shit is about to hit the fan in L.A. also, but we are better prepared there than we are out in the middle here in fucksville. I called Logan and basically he has been watching Talbot. Long story short-we have problems. Seems Talbot has a list of every single vampire there in the city. We got people. Inside. Now we have to figure out if that stupid bitch let out the names anyway."_ He referred to Emma Monaghan, the vampire that had been burnt for threatening to expose us all. _"They found a list in his drawer and I will need Beth on it. We might have to prepare, Mick. Pitchforks, death, reminder. Get it."_

"She hasn't been there in months. Talbot may not even take her back," I reminded him with an edge to my voice. Beth had taken some time off, then just decided against returning to help Josef and I track Ryan. Trust was not something that came to mind when I thought of Talbot.

" _Logan hacked his office, but there is nothing digital thus far. It seems someone delivered it the old way."_

"Imagine that." I joked, "And did anyone slip in and take the list?" I asked.

" _Mick,"_ Josef said in his exasperated 'you're stupid' tone, _"is that really the best idea? Right now it's just names. I believe it is a warning."_

"So not worth a damn if he can make copies." Then I thought about it, "Then someone would know and make it look worse on us if we took it. Depends if he suspects _what_ we are."

" _Better to keep it as a 'who' we are_. _There's that detective!"_ He smartassed me, _"No really, you're starting to suck at this. My, my, Mick. Two months away and you are seriously loosing that edge, my friend."_

"I don't think that's the safest spot for her. She has to be turned-we can't just put her around humans that quickly, either. Just like you won't risk Ryan, don't ask me to risk Beth. I've watched over her for twenty plus years."

He sighed loudly, _"Got a better plan, Mick? I'm all ears."_

I looked at Beth, her eyes bugged out with interest, and she mouthed 'what'? "We'll figure it out," I said and waved her off. "You sure you want to bring Ryan back there? What's your plan for her?"

His voice took a deeper tone, one only I could hear. He didn't want to listen about being 'forced', but I knew him well enough that he would protect her. _"The women will both be turned when we arrive back, then. It's one less issue to worry about, but that may add vampire to the names on that list. That was the 'what' in case you forgot earlier."_

"Have you asked Ryan?"

" _There is no other way. I didn't put the list out there, and hell if I will be forced into any position. I can't let her run, Mick. The circumstances are less than optional to turn them, but we know how to survive and we shall. Fuck everyone else. With them safety turned, we just need to focus."_ There was a pause and his voice returned to normal, but I knew he was including me in that. He actually wanted to ask her, but he wouldn't. Then he bit out sarcastically, " _We can even have a slogan and matching attire._ _Remember the vampire fan club rah, rah. I do love me some breast tassels. You think Ryan would approve?"_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Had he gone mad? I decided to put this talk back on track, "So as soon as you get back?"

" _As soon. Tell me that it's coincidence that we learned of this at this particular moment in time."_ He didn't pause long enough for me to respond. " _I know its a threat."_

 _"_ Your sire? I don't know what we could do against him right now. He has his cure back, he's safe."

" _Ya, I didn't think so. I know Lance, he will try to draw us out, or give the others a promise of the cure to make them weak as their names go public. He'll do it too-expose all of us. Then he'll make his move and have them find us. Even if he did, he would risk them all to have either girl. I hear you driving…I suggest you get our stuff and meet me at the airport. Everything is arranged for tomorrow."_

"You move fast. How are you going to do that to Ryan on such short notice?"

I looked over at Beth and I heard Josef speaking, _"You can turn her once we get back to L.A. and I mean right away. And Mick?"_

"Ya?"

" _I'm not going to_ ask _."_ There was a long pause, and I didn't really want to wait for L.A. myself. He continued, _"Whatever your issues are with Coraline and what she did, I will take care of Ryan."_ Another short pause after he assured me, _"she will be cared for."_

I ground my teeth, "caring won't change the trauma of forcing this one someone, Josef." He knew how I felt about it, "Is that the best idea with a list out?"

" _Do I have to explain the consequences of this if you don't? I'd say pull over now, turn Beth, and drive back. It leaves me little choice, but I can manage with Ryan. Look Mick,"_ he said with an edge. _"I can't use my power on her to forget or give in. It was her, earlier after you left. Something happened before the witch put her to sleep. And she could have killed her, but she put Ryan to sleep._ Sleep, _Mick. I don't like this. Turn Beth and drive back, whatever you need to do, I get it. Just drop off what I need. If you wait, there will be consequences for her. Just get it over with."_

He had power to control people? "What do you _mean_ , Josef?" I caught the undercurrent of a threat there, but not directed right at us. Cryptic sonofabitch. "How are you going to force this on her-she doesn't even know you?"

" _ **Mick**_ ," he ground out. _"I understand you have issue and all of that."_ A sigh, _"but I need her safe. Your 'save the human' speech won't work on me. We don't need to be on the same side for this. Call me the bad guy, whatever. Now I can leave here, and you wouldn't be able to find me, before it's done and she is a vampire. It'll stall us from getting home where I'd like to consolidate my wealth and prepare for the future mobs that want out hides. Or before I miraculously die, again. Want to go there? Or I can stay and wait and at least_ try _and seduce her. You've not lived as long as I, and despite our differences, I want you both safe as well. If we can't use Beth, we will find another. Just...do it. I've been wracking my brain on my own end."_

"As if that was ever hard for you?"

 _"Trust me, I am finding it_ very _hard. You'd be amused,"_ he added. " _Don't tell anyone_."

"Met you're match then." Josef hated being one-upped. I paused thinking about the fire he'd survived. Though Josef didn't fight often, I knew he was better at it than he seemed. So I told him, "It _should_ work after what we heard," I argued. "Take it from me, she will hate you if you force it." Josef wasn't a vampire you wanted against you, so I proceeded with caution. "Try to be..."

" _I know, Mick_. _Hate me, yes. Be alive, yes. I will sire her, take care of her, and let her go when she is ready."_

"Can you do that?" I challenged him. Even I could hear the forlorn sound of his empty words. You didn't let go of a feeling like that. Poor Ryan would be plagued by his jealousies as a result, if he tried to let her go. There was no way in hell, I'd seen how he looked at her. Even with Simone, he'd been jealous. If I left him there, it wouldn't matter. He'd do what he needed to do, kill whoever he needed, and then still end up back in L.A. with her as a vampire. I sighed.

" _You mean better than you have done with forgetting Coraline? It's hard to forget your sire or your child. It is what it is, Mick. If that is all I get, then this is who I am meant to be."_ Josef tone was deafening, stone solid, and sure as it was the first time he said the words. It reminded me how long and well he'd taken care of Sarah, and it made it a little easier to swallow.

I placed my foot on the accelerator quickly. I wasn't going to risk Beth back in L.A. "I'll drop off, but I am not flying back." If he could do what he thought Ryan needed, so would I with Beth. "It will complicate things…for me." There was no way I could face the girl and allow him to do that to her. Goddammit. "Are you sure you will wait?"

" _You didn't live through what we did. I think I have a little personal understanding of it that you don't. They can't get her. It's not just the principle. She suffers more as she is."_ He growled, _"Recommendations?"_

I considered his tone, "We will grab the stuff and head out. I will not …stop you-I know better. Where are you?"

" _Plan B. As we discussed. Lose the car for something else either way, report it stolen. Get your new phone out also."_

I thought about which place we'd decided to go as a backup. I looked over to Beth and I could see the relief on her face. "On it. I'll bring the stuff you'll need. I'll meet you in L.A. when Beth is ready." His tone had me on edge. "I'd recommend two dummies in your place on that plane and take care of it now. We can always help each other with the girls. Then it looks like we were away and didn't intentionally do it. At least not Beth."

"I assure you he is well aware. Nothing gets passed the bastard." Josef hung up, and I pulled over to stare at a waiting Beth.

* * *

"We have a situation." I said turned the car off.

"Why are we stopped?" She asked nervously. "What situation?"

I stared forward not sure how to tell her this, "Josef is going to turn Ryan…by force if need be. He said," and I waved her off, "a woman put her under just as he made some kind of breakthrough. I don't agree, but I trust him."

Her eyes widened like orbs, "She remembered him?"

"Beth," I said with reproach, "neither version of Ryan wanted to be turned." I had to breathe in and out, "He wasn't specific, but said she was put to sleep and forgot again. He wants us to go back now, but I am not going to risk it. Or you. That was the dummy thing-he wanted to fly back but its just not a good idea." Her unease grew. "We are safer here. I'll…do it and stay away so he can do his. Otherwise, he may kill me if I interfere. He says he can control minds. Just not hers. he's finding it hard to seduce this version of her, too." I didn't tell her I was just now aware of it. "He took care of Sarah," I said my voice trailed off. Was I doing the right thing?

"What if she doesn't remember and he still turns her? She'll be stuck like that."

"She's a weapon, Beth. Just like you." I shook my head as the unsettled pit in my stomach grew. "I wish there was a black and white in this, but I don't think it's wise to cross him. As it is…we need to part ways and" I looked at her, "you know. I'll take the car back, but your buddy Talbot has a list of all of our names just like Emma Monaghan threatened. It seems this was in the works for a while. He called Logan and they have people on it, but every which way we think, it doesn't look good for us. Josef wanted you to get information, but I flat out told him it was too dangerous."

Beth turned to me stunned, "I can't go back there. Especially not as a…"

I quirked a brow, "I basically said as much, no worries. There is no way you will have control by then, and if vampires are on a list…everyone will be trying to get out of there. He wants to consolidate his money, and its not a bad idea. I don't have near enough." I wiped my hand over my face. "I don't want you on the list. As far as everyone knows, you're still human. But there is no cure to hide behind if you aren't human any more. Josef thinks Lance will use the promise of a cure to convince them to find us-hence the rush in turning you both. It won't come without retribution. But there isn't enough to go around-unless he has you and Ryan as you are now. If we change you both, he will have to think a new strategy…hopefully one that isn't dead set at putting those names out there."

"So you _do_ think I have something to do with it."

I shook my head at her, "I think it's something in Ryan's DNA, and mixed with your blood type. Josef hasn't been exactly helpful. But I trust him in this. I have to."

Her eyes darted from side to side, "so now what?"

I pointed up the road, where the motel was, and watched it for sometime. "Let's get our stuff, drop off his, and get a new car. Then…" I trailed off. "You know the rest."

* * *

 **Ryan's POV**

I exited the bathroom and headed for the bed once I felt cleaned up. The hot water from the sink had eased my pained eyes as I washed it over my face. Josef was practically yelling at whoever was one the phone, but I'd drowned him out. Ah, bed. Once there, I pulled off my shoes and curled up near the headboard. Josef swiped his phone off and shoved it in his pocket looking pissed as always. I think it was a permanent thing. He paced back and forth, so much so, that I had this incredible urge to throw something at him. "Would you stop it, _please_? I'm getting dizzy here. It's like watching tennis." I made a back and forth motion with my hand and a scowl planted firmly on my face, "Seriously."

Josef gave me an annoyed look, paused and scowled back. "I'm not sure if Mick and Beth will make it here-or stay." He started to pace again and I groaned and waved him off in annoyance.

My brows rose at that, "I take it something else or bad happened?" At least I didn't have to share a bed, but then I'd rather take the floor. Or was it the tub he would be in with ice filled to the brim? Ugh, weird.

He stopped mid pace with a finger that tapped his lips, and then uncrossed his arms. God, he looked so young to me. This vampire had been big business in L.A. and sometimes it was hard to see, while others he looked older than his skin appeared. There was a spoiled brat mentality mixed with age old knowledge that just make no sense to me. I guess vampirsm didn't take away the personality. Every once in a while there was a curious determination, as well as intensity in his gaze, both which I had no idea what to make of. How can you live to be that old, and still act like a child? Even the mannerisms. Regardless, I studied him like he was a fascinating, abet irritating, relic. So, this was a vampire. I raised my brow speculatively, unsure. He didn't seem all that intimidating. If he was this worked up, either it was really bad, or he was incompetent.

"See something you like?" His brown eyes took me in, and there was a hunger there. My curiously ended right there. This time I looked away from him. Despite his looks, Josef was all man, even if he was a spoiled brat of a vampire. It was in his eyes, the way he looked at you that just penetrated and went through you, that told the real story. God, how cliche' is that? It was clear there was two sides to this creature. Everything else he did spoke of maturity beyond his physical years, and that look was one of them.

My lips bunched as I thought to myself. Then I said, "Not really. Besides, you can go downstairs and probably pick up any woman you want. I'm sure she'll like you and that vampire swag thing you got going are we here again?"

His brows dipped, "Vampire swag?" He laughed as if it was absurd to say such a thing, "Caution for one. A woman jumped out of her car, ran up to us and screamed a bunch of French words and you passed out. What if she knows where we were staying? Mick and Beth are coming with everything we need. We'll part ways after." He stalked toward me, "I have a woman right here," he said in a tone I was not comfortable with.

I gave him said grossed out face and moved away."Willing woman, Josef. _Willing._ "

he tried to touch me, "Are you so against this?"

"I don't let vampires bite on the first outing, OK?" If at all. He wanted something from me.

He tried not to smile,"Oh, I think you would be willing."

I digressed, "So she's still human if they didn't make it back?"

"Sad you'll be the only human? Beth? Not for much longer," he said and studied me in a way that spoke volumes, but what volumes were they? "We are not on the same page, but I can't blame him. Once we have what we need, they will go. In the morning we will head to L.A." What was he thinking about? Maybe I should dart on out of here when he slept? If he actually slept…wait, what?

"Go back to L.A.? Why the rush to turn her?" I looked down, unable to wrap that around my head. Why would someone do that when the vampire in question has already shown his face there? "Seems a little backward. If you spotted this guy that is after me there, why bring me there?"

"Lance is a planner," he said back to me. "You don't know him like I do. He will sacrifice all of us to get the one thing he wants. They're all like that," he finished with. "They will want you and Beth. They would kill all three hundred plus vampires to get it. And Mick gave me an idea to misdirect. I may not go after all, but I want to get back and consolidate my holdings. If he does do something, I have four of us to think about."

He was contemplating earlier events again. it was definitely worry.

I probed, "Did I know her? The woman who ran at us?" Time to change subjects.

He put his hands in his pockets and faced the window, "I believe so. You called her Clarissa."

"Could you elaborate a little?" I asked and sat forward to be closer. "It's weird not knowing. I spoke as someone else, Josef. Do I have multiple personalities or something? Why can't i remember anything?"

" _NO_ ," he fired off and paced again. His hair was in disarray giving him a youthful strained look. It was clear he ground his teeth with a strong grimace.

"So you want to keep me in the dark. Fuck me," I said and flopped back on the bed. I should have known better than to say that.

"Offering?" He said with a half grin and watched me sit up.

I threw a pillow at him when I noticed he was serious. Of course he caught it midair. "Pig."

"Tease."

My face crunched up into its 'what the hell' face. "How am I a tease? In what way or time have I ever given you _that_ idea? You are so full of yourself from all the bimbos that throw themselves at you." His eyes bore into me, and I sat back not so sure anymore. "What did I _say_?"

He quirked a smile, "It wasn't _you_ who said it."

And there it was. "What am I-or who?" I waved my hands out, "chopped liver? Don't i have the right to know? Or are you counting on a small fraction of time that was my life. This is me. Not whatever I said before and who I said it as."

"No. You appear just human. Kind of."

"Dictionary." OI pointed to m head, "Learn to use the proper words please."

I glared and he whispered, "Awkward." Then he smiled in a way that wasn't so friendly. Yeah, he was up to something. My stomach grumbled loudly, and I felt my face flush. The fight ceased.

He nodded at me, "exactly."

"I am _not_ dinner," I yelled and waved a finger at him. "What's wrong with you? God, if you hate my humanity, let me go. 'Kind of'-what type of shit is that about? How am I not human?" He kept staring at me intently, but why I had no idea. "What are you up to? You look... constipated," I stared at him and his grumpy expression.

His eyes traveled down my arm, then just as abruptly looked away. "I'm hungry. And really, what are you, five?" his hands splayed out in disbelief. He ran a hand through his hair, and it was evident he was…hungry. Ugh, this was so weird.

"Not really into the high class of it all, Josef. I speak the way I see it, not the way etiquette dictates." I sat up further and crossed my legs watching him with all the disdain I could muster, "If you are so hungry go out and…eat."

I pressed the remote and turned the TV on as he glared at me. I suppose he expected me to feed him, but I wasn't doing jack for him. I was fine before he and his friends showed up. Of course my body responded to the thought of feeding him, but unlike most women, I knew how to control myself with a ladies man. Seen it all before and knew it for what it was. He picked up his phone and shook his head, and I went through the channels pleasantly ignorant. I think the remote took the brunt of my anger because i jabbed it with all I had as I skimmed the channels. I didn't like people who withheld information I needed. Then there was the whole going back to L.A. thing. There was something he wasn't telling me and this would be the game we played until he did.

"Ignoring me now?"

"Yes," I said and shrugged. He stood in front of me blocking a commercial, and I pointed to the TV to prove a point. On it was a commercial with the Danny Trejo from the 2010 Machete movie. He had an ax in his hand and stabbed the table with it.

Josef looked confused as he watched, "So?"

I rolled my eyes and explained, "You're so _bitchy_ , like the people in the snickers commercial here. Maybe if you went out and bit a bitch, you'll calm the fuck down and **_stop pacing_**. And, I am not a snickers bar, asshole."

His eyes flashed, "I am not leaving you alone," he grumbled. "I've faced some situations in my days, but this really is the worst of it. What the hell is wrong with you?!" There was a knock at the door and we both looked.

Silence.

"Room service," someone said through the door and we both turned to look at it. Oh, so that's what he'd called for.

Josef cautiously went to the door, sniffing for vampires I supposed, his eyes a little predatory as they took me in, "perhaps a compromise, Ryan." He opened the door and stared at the guy standing there with a cart, "come in." His face looked too happy, his smile too cheeky.

Oh for god sake, what now? I assumed Josef was playful by nature, and I wasn't wrong. "Games, and you called me a five year old?"

"Living a little." The guy gave him a weird glance and a pause, and then smiled as he came in and saw me. Josef loved awkward, so his smile sent chills down my back. "Hi," he said.

The waiter uncovered the food. "Is it to your liking?" I looked up at him and smiled, just a normal civilized smile.

Josef's gaze widened with question and he indicated the tray.

Oh, duh, I thought as I realized he didn't eat food. It looked to be a steak and potato's dinner. Oh god in heaven, yum. "Yeah, that looks…" I blew a breath out with an appreciative smile. Hey, I may not be high class, but I could appreciate a good dinner. I looked back up at the guy, who had blond hair and blue eyes, and looked to be about twenty or so. "Thanks." I smiled thankfully, maybe the most honest smile I'd had this evening. I touched the guys arm to pat him in thanks, and saw Josef loose his smile instantly. Oh, damn. For the first time, I felt the monster lurking behind his youthful facade.

His eyes...I couldn't look away from the way they changed.

"No problem miss," the waiter said and smiled at me. He gave a cute nod and I heard the door close as he turned. I could almost groan inside, as it became clear Josef had ordered in for _two_. Way to get around not going out, I thought dismayed. I hoped the poor guy wouldn't be dead after this. At the sound of the door closing _before_ he left, both the waiter and I looked up, but Josef looked…pissed. Now what?

I moved to stand in front of him, about to say it was my fault for touching him. I didn't know vampires were this crazy. Just because Josef and I shared a traumatic past didn't give him the right to hurt the kid. The guy looked worried for all of two seconds before his gaze became slack and distant. Josef spoke up, "Are you going to eat?"

"Um," I trailed off. I sat on the edge of the bed perplexed by my own demeanor, but couldn't help but watch as he pulled the guy in towards him and the waiter just _went_. I watched, like an interested fiend, and wondered how all of this would work out. I went to eat a piece of the steak when Josef's glance met mine, his face changed, and he whipped into the guys neck. My fork clanked on my plate and I closed my eyes startled. My entire body shuddered with the viciousness of it, but it didn't look horrible as I expected. There was no cry, but there was certainly a moan. My brow furrowed, it being a little male on male sexual to me. To him, he was just eating. Of course, Josef wouldn't give two shits-not that I did per se. It just did nothing for me. I looked at my steak suddenly thankful it was dead and wouldn't moan-but maybe it would moo. Grossed out I shuddered again.

Holy hell, I thought almost disgusted, how much is he going to take? I tried to eat, but stopped hoping that Josef had more self-control. And yet, it was twisted with my sick fascination, I couldn't help that I looked on with curiosity too. He moved so he could watch me as he fed, as if making a point. "We get it, you're a vampire already. Let the guy go."

I swallowed because something shifted inside me. I didn't understand what it was. So I watched him still, but picked at my food and sat down. His eyes nearly glowed with intensity as we stayed like that; him feeding and me watching. My breath caught in my throat and breathing became difficult. Something called to me, as the blood from his mouth trailed down the man's throat. I couldn't help but watch it. Then I shook myself feeling that deeper sensation I had earlier. I didn't want to pass out again or give him what he wanted.

The guy he fed off moaned, and I felt myself move forward. Then I almost wished it were me there instead of him. Wait where did _that_ come from? I shrugged, my curiosity filled for the night, and returned to bite into my food. The feeling retreated swiftly, and I shook myself. Again, I looked at the blood, when down to my steak. With the sound of cows mooing in my head, I ate around the beef.

Yeah, this was just a totally normal night. Whatever was inside of me was _not_ human, and figuring that out just now, freaked me the hell out.

* * *

So dinner… yeah. How about some steak and blood?

The room remained quiet, Josef having made his point. The waiter was happy, but way out of it. Josef had let the guy leave, thankfully, and I had avoided his gaze since. There was still no explanation for my reaction, and I didn't know what to make of it. It didn't bother me, but what do you say after watching something like that? It was oddly sexual, yet not. And he did take good care with the guy. I'm not sure what I expected, really. Once I was done, I sat back on the bed stuffed. The meat remained, however.

Josef's voice stirred me back into the now, "You handled that well." He indicated the dinner, "what, can't tolerate the blood?"

I snorted, "What did you expect me to do? Run and hide?" I wanted to, oh yes I did.

He tried not to grin, "More make a girly speech about humanity and how I'd go to hell for what I am. Say it was uncivilized, mock me, etc. You know Mick, from earlier, he's good at that. I'm glad I won't have to hear it from two of you. You'll be around me, I thought it best you were exposed early." The wiped his mouth and brushed his hair apparently feeling better.

"Gee thanks," I said and I gave him a bored look, "Really? I can watch open heart surgery and eat dinner. It wasn't _that_ bad. Plus, who am I to complain what you ate. I had a steak and cows are considered special to some. I'm sure they would feel the same about me." Poor cow.

"You seemed to enjoy watching," he said almost seductively. My face flamed as I remembered the blood more than anything. Unconsciously, my tongue swiped over my front teeth and he watched me. He sat on the end of the bed and tried not to smile. He must think I wanted that, and part of me had, but I was drawn to the blood than I should be. "Curious, but weird watching a vampire eat, no?"

"No."

"Then why do you look so uncomfortable?" Josef smile was bright, and clearly he'd learned something about me he wanted to know.

I looked down into my lap, "Something happened." Why deny it? I'd always felt weird. Growing up, I'd never really felt anything for anyone-romantically. I wasn't kidding when I said I could eat and watch gore, blood, and the works without batting an eye. Somehow, since he'd fed, there was a slight trembling in my hands.

"I know," he said softer, "What was it? Because I watched the way you looked at him." The way he said it was soft though, almost distant, and his hand rubbed at the base of his neck.

"Can we not talk about that for now? You made your point. If we stay too long the poor staff will get slack. You always fed that heavy?"

"What do you want to talk about then, Ryan?"

I remembered our earlier conversation about what our families had gone through, and I'd longed so long to meet another person who could understand that pain. Was he a freak like I was? There was no one else that was constant in my life. Maybe it was being here that brought this on, but I didn't know anything about myself. It really bothered me that I'd watched him the way I had. Certainly it wasn't normal? "Can you answer questions and not mock me?"

"I suppose now that I know."

"Know what? And feeling better?" I asked him softly. "Now that you… ate?"

"Yes," he said equally quickly, but softly too. When I looked up at him, our gazes locked. He was smiling at me, but I didn't detect any malice or games in his eyes. It probably turned him on. "You had questions, now is a good time to talk about it."

Thank you god! "Is something wrong with me?" I cleared my throat. "Did you ever experience anything like this when you were human?" Josef came to sit at the end of the bed.

"Like watching a vampire feed the way you did?" his brows rose with his clarification, "No. Just tell me what it made you feel and maybe I can help?"

I rolled my eyes, and shut them tight, "I'm not sure…I was drawn to it…" I shook my head. "I didn't want to do what you were doing, but it was…"

"Intoxicating?" He finished for me. My face flamed instantly.

I looked back at him, "Yes. Why am I drawn to the blood if I am human?"

"Because you're not." He swallowed, and I wasn't sure why. It was a cross between uncomfortable and like he had something he wanted to say. Then he lifted those expressive brown eyes and I found myself moving closer and crawled on all fours on the bed towards him. I paused, once I was near him, and sat on my knees facing him and he turned half around to face me. Something shifted inside of me then, like it grew and spread out in my blood. It was ten times more than the feeling I'd had earlier. Neither of us decided to move, however, and the air around us crackled. "What am I Josef? Don't lie."

"You are more than I was."

"What is _more_ , Josef?"

"If you even were human, you no longer are." We didn't speak so much as just stared at one another. It was the perfect moment, and why I felt that way, I _couldn't_ understand. This was the most frustrating thing I had ever felt in my life. It was something about the way we were close to one another, even with the small distance between us. There were things I wanted to say, because I _knew_ him, but they were on the tip of my mind and I couldn't reach them. I wanted to be afraid or cautious, but it was as if I'd known him a thousand years already and that it was a silly thought. I frowned, and sat back on my bottom.

"What are you feeling?"

"Like," and I paused watching him. He wasn't too eager, but then who knew? "I want to get closer, or I feel this heavy weight holding me down. Like I am in quicksand. I didn't feel this earlier."

"You are waking up again," he said as if I should know what that meant. 'Her spell is weakening. Mick's plan seems like a better option."

"What is happening? What do you mean his plan?" It literally began to pain me to stay the distance apart we were. It was like I suddenly wanted his fangs in my throat, when only earlier tonight, I'd run from such a thought. There was an echo inside my head, _wake up, wake up_ …it chanted. It felt right, but I fought. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said and watched me. "I can't do, what I did to the waiter, to you." He focused on me so he made sure his point was made.

"Then what," I said as the chanting got louder, "am I hearing?" Angry now, I asked him again. "What am I that these people will hunt me down? Why I…" I trailed off. Josef sat back some, and cut along the bottom of his neck.

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth, a small whimper escaping my lips. My gums ached somewhat, and I felt ashamed for reacting like I had. Was I a freak? I covered my mouth when two of my teeth began to throb. "Why did you do that?" It sounded muffled, but he got the meaning.

He took all of it in, and pushed my fingers aside. Despite trying to fight him off, he captured two of my hands in one of his. "Open," he said and inspected my teeth. "I'd presumed as much when I saw the way you were watching me," he said softly, almost with awe. "I never knew _you_ were possible." He let my arms fall, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" I asked and snapped my eyes open to glare at him. "Presumed what?"

He cupped my face in his hands and searched my eyes, "You are not just human. I mean you were before, but now..."

I felt a heavy weight pile on my shoulders, " _What_ am I now?" if he didn't say something, I was going to blow a serious fuse here.

"Dhampire."

"What?" Vampires didn't breed and I said as much, "You guys don't breed. I'm not a dog or some scientific freak you can brew in a lab."

"There is one, Dominic, who is among them. Probably sired _my_ sire _and_ Mick's. They've been at it forever, but if he went human and was at the precipice of turning back...it _is_ possible. It's how they keep their genes in the populace."

"That's just sick. and how would he know to do that?"

"Technology for one. You think they don't test this out? When i re-turned Mick, it was instant. There is a lot you have no clue about, Ryan. Our family has _suffered_. They have been taken, used, turned, bred. And why? To make a perfect being made of both bloodlines. They want power. Ask yourself how they have these abilities. One a human like your family, and one like Lance of the royal line. Now in this age of all the times, here you are. They _have_ to know. Dominic is the only one I know who could, who knew about the druids. Beth is in grave danger, as are you." He shook his head, "I don't know how they did it, but that I know what you are... It also explains what Clarissa was doing. By mixing the two, you are the actual cure minus the herb."

"An herb that makes all the vampire ailments go away, pft." Had he lost his damned mind?

"Do you have any idea what he-all of them- will do to _have_ you?"

"I'm a _dhampire_!? HOW! C'mon," I said waving him off. "Druids?" I couldn't take any more of this nonsense.

He grabbed me as I stalked away, a bit forceful a she stressed, "When you saved me, it _changed_ you. We were both bleeding, Ryan. I know you don't remember." Josef was unsettled but very adamant. "In the freezer. Once that happened, the feeling was unstoppable. Anytime we even looked at one another...It must have altered you...woke you up. You said they never found you when they killed your family. She was trying to keep it that way."

My face fell at his insinuation, "I've never felt that way about anyone! And how could you talk about my family like this." I pushed further back, "You're _lying_."

"Druids, our family were druids!" His shout was swift and it stopped me cold. "They were in the area of what is now France, shrouded in mystery that people have yet to really define. Teachers, more specifically, powerful types. Magic. The herb is there, why do you think the monarchy even ruled the lands?!"

"Sacrifices, Josef." I remembered my family and their screaming. "Druids killed our family." Venomously I seethed, "I am _not_ a druid."

"Not all druids were the same," he said as I vaulted off the furniture. He continued and chased me off and over the bed and turned me to face him. "It's why you can't hide when you are close to me." He swallowed watching my lips, "Clarissa knows and is trying to keep you safe until," he said and trailed off.

"Until what, Josef!" He pinned me on the floor using his body weight to hold me still.

"You found me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Yay writers block. No! I've written and written and nothing felt right until just now. I've done 7 attempts and all were blah. Seems sad to waste so much, but it didn't fit. I think this is how this story had to progress to really work out the way I wanted with Ryan, and all she learns this chapter. There is some bitterness, but after this, it should go downward and be sillier. Where will this take her? So, now that this is out of the way, we shalt continue on! And yes, I re-read it just to see how I felt about it as a whole.

* * *

 **Other updates** : I am also about ¾ way through my 'Elena dies TVD' reread and plan to update soon. After this is finished, I will begin a 'Labyrinth' story (movie from the late 80's), and a 'Veronica Mars story' (early 2000). 'A darker love' -(vampire diaries 2009) will also be coming soon for an update. Josef will have a Beth pairing in my next Moonlight (2008) shindig. The first part runs like the show and mine is more like a season 2. Yes, I adore Jason Dorhing as an actor. Anyway, no one likes to read and never get updated and believe me, I feel ya there! I stalk my fanfic also for updates on my favs. Without further ado! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Josef**

"Seriously," She said and I knew she held back a moan. Both my fist clenched at my side and I just …wanted…to. BAH! I hated when she said that! I could throw something, but then that would only cause more problems. Nothing had _ever_ frustrated me like this girl did. I think she lived to provoke me. Remembering our other types of encounters, I much preferred those over these.

A knock on the door saved us from further chat. She gave me one last glance, and then headed for the door. Without bothering to say anything, it opened up and there was Mick. I rolled my eyes, "perfect timing as always."

Ryan moved away then, heading for the window. She didn't look happy, but then when had she ever? A memory came to mind, and I shut it out due to the bad case of blue balls I already had. Regardless, my eyes swept over her small form and I had to keep my mouth closed or they would see my fangs.

I reverted my attention to the doorway.

Next strolled in a _human_ Beth. I cocked my head to the side and let my eyes dart to him, while my face stayed in her direction. Then I looked down at my watch noting the time between our last call and now. I _told_ him to do what he needed to do. What in infinities fuck was she doing here as a human still? Did no one listen to me? No one pulled over for a quick bite to eat? Mick? Oh, I gave him a look to wither him in his pants. You could always face plant him into a wall, my mind offered.

Beth began to open her mouth, and I waved her off. Her eyes were wide and also darted between Ryan and me. Mick could never keep his mouth shut, and I wondered where he ended and she began. I just couldn't fathom this kind of…well whatever the hell one called it. Please tell me she would at least be a decent vampire if she ever got there, that is. I couldn't handle two Mick's. I just couldn't.

"No she isn't a vampire," I said to the little blond. "She is a druid-like me."

I let that sit in the air around us. Mick's face held confusion, much like Beth's. All I wanted was for them to leave. They looked at Ryan who was standing near the window and tapping her throat. I tried not to focus, or the sound became too defining. Her pulse called to me, even from here, and I had to swallow. I felt my chin lower, and I stared anywhere but her. From this distance, I could hear the smack of Mick's smile as it crossed his face. Ok, the wall was not a bad idea.

"Ryan," he said after a moment. His eyes darted to me, then paused as he readied himself for my wrath. "Are you ok?"

"Perfectly dandy," she grumbled out. "Can I please get the hell out of here with you guys?"

Mick stood taller, and immediately, I knew we were going to have a problem. If she wanted to go, he would argue.

"You are _not_ leaving. He has to turn her," and I glared at the two people who ruined the earlier moment. "Why is nothing progressing?" There was a frantic note to my usual jovial voice. I'd had it with all this shit.

Mick looked around the room, "it doesn't look ok in here."

"Foreplay," I said quickly.

Ryan scoffed and stood there with her mouth open.

Her eyes narrowed, "Tell him the truth," she glared my way. Then again, she looked out the window. "They have a right to know."

I groaned, this was not a story I wanted to rehash. "Long story short," I began and licked my lips. I clasped my hands together and rubbed them for effect. Everyone knew I had a fervor for the dramatic.

"Oh my god," Ryan mumbled and interrupted. "This fuck-face," she said pointing a thumb my way, "here thinks I am changing, that there is a hidden persona in me. He says that he was a druid, but that his sire didn't know that when he was turned. He took great pains," she said and stressed that word with all the petulance a teenager could, "to avoid this secret. He believes his sire knows now. This is why he wants Beth turned-so he won't have to bed her."

If Mick could pale, he certainly had. Beth stared with that open mouth 'duh' look she had sometimes. I didn't know. Whatever.

Mick cocked his head, "Josef," he began.

"We are out of time. I told you," I said harshly. "I went a little crazy. That is why-and explains her behavior."

"No it doesn't!" she gripped.

Mick said, "That's how you got out of the fire."

I rolled my hands, "This is old news. Not important."

"Is this true?" Beth finally asked. "You would have to bed me? Why?"

Ryan answered before I even opened my mouth, "Yes he would have to. So if you don't want to have his freakish kiddos…"

She countered, "He's a _vampire_ -"

"And _I am the cure_ in so many wonderful ways." She snapped, "Welcome to the world of being bred by these freak shows."

Beth scrunched her face. Yeah, I wanted to do that, too, sometimes when Ryan was so brutal. "We are not the freaks. The royals are. They were just rich, and then learned from the teachers of our family and practiced. How do you think they got that way. It goes really far back."

Fury built inside my chest. Mick matched my sentiments, "Uh Ryan-"

"Just get out." She didn't want to hear us. Lovely. I was so glad I never had children.

My brows shot up, "oh, now you want to be alone. Bitch central," I said and moved towards Mick and handed him money. "Maybe _you_ should have that snickers," I mumbled. Mick looked at me questioningly-yet guarded.

"It was a commercial," I started and shook my head. Swallowing, I gave him my bored face. It dawned on him, and he laughed.

"Which one?"

Ryan answered and uncrossed her arms, "The machete guy one with the Brady bunch."

Mick stifled a laugh, "she's got you there."

"Right." I said as if that helped anything. Absently, I placed a hand where my suspenders normally were.

Mick stared at her again, and he was really working my ire. "You are staring."

"And you were lying," he said after a long pause and edge. "Would you have?" He asked me plainly. "Bedded Beth?"

"Not willingly, but you've met the bastard. You don't say no to him."

"Or you do," he added. "And you die with honor." His earlier demeanor changed.

"You _want_ her to suffer? They have other males that would _take_ her as well. She is the last human descendent. You think I like this? I've kept my own secrets Mick, not lies."

I looked at Beth also, "look. Once Coraline took you, I had an idea that it was why. She used Mick. He became obsessed. I didn't think they would find me out before you turned or died a normal human death." I paused, "I didn't want you to think ill of me. There have been other females, but none loved by my _brother_ here." And I meant it. I never thought it would come to that.

"Then why would they want you if you were a vampire."

"Mick," I said slowly. "Ryan and I are the same lineage. If she is the cure, they use the herb with her blood and make me human. As I near the cusp of vampirism again," I said and lowered my voice. "That is how they have done it in the past. With Ryan, they can breed her all on their own. However," I said quickly. "She may have started to turn. If she has, I don't know what that means. She will be stronger than they, however, they have age and skill. If they can breed her, then they will merge the lines for good. We don't know what that will make."

I turned from him and let him boil that into his brain. I was a survivor, and I didn't want to die. Who was he to judge me?

Mick started. "That seems like an awful fate Ryan," he said gently. To me he said, "There is no guarantee she can't carry a vampire child, or be fertile."

I nodded, now he got it. "God knows what it means for everyone involved."

She responded, "I don't want to be a vampire or a cure."

Beth chimed in, "we may have no choice."

"I have a choice," She said stonily. "I'd rather _die_."

Something in my chest hurt. Why would she say this?

"Vampires killed my family. Druids, whatever."

"Why is she the cure-how?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes and dipped my head. Here we go with the cure again. After a pause, I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose. "Curse Coraline for turning you. She is a person and all you care about is humanity."

"Druid blood has magic. To this day, no one knows druid secrets. Add vampire to that, and you get a pretty powerful hybrid. A dhampire. Ergo something we don't understand. But I am sure they do."

Mick shook his head, and Beth circled in place. "There is so much going on here," she commented.

"Centuries worth," I agreed. "He found out with both fire's happening, and me living. I am not old enough for that. The party had video, and I am sure he's found a way to see her. See me."

"Are you a target?" Mick asked.

"No idea, but I am always a target because of the money. She wasn't there for the first explosion."

Mick guessed, "or maybe he tested his theory with the second attempt?"

I shrugged, "who knows."

Ryan asked Beth, "Do you want to be like him? Or are you just afraid?"

We all remained quiet.

Beth looked at us, clearly put on the spot. "I wasn't ready, but your story…and His," she said referring to me. "I don't want to die, but I know he will take care of me. He has for twenty plus years."

"Oh," Ryan said. She actually considered Mick.

My growl emerged fearing she'd rather he turn her, but she cleared that up with her sarcasm. "Kill it, playboy. See, her _loves_ her. At least they have that. You are a brute," she said calmly.

"I've loved," I seethed.

Beth spoke up, "He also took care of Sarah for fifty years."

"And she is dead."

Beth whistled, "That was low."

"I don't want to be undead." She shrugged.

I challenged her, "What if you already are?"

"Don't you ever speak her name," I swallowed again at the mention of Sarah's name.

"I am not where you are, and I don't think I would change my mind. But I'd rather die than live like that," she said in a whisper.

"Oh we get it, little girl."

"Kiss my ass," she bit out.

I replied, "Love to, but you are sort of prudish."

"Least I have self-control."

"Shut up, both of you. " Mick spoke up, "Josef, you really can't-"

"Mick," I warned.

"Funny," he said back. "You told me you _would_ turn her against her will to save her life. Maybe she should come with us."

"NO." I didn't have to look to my side to see Ryan's entire body rise up with wrath. Pure and unadulterated rage. She remained silent, but I knew this would make it a horrible night. This was payback. Great Mick, now she wouldn't even let me get close to her. I'd been imagining doing it slowly, erotically. With her mouth shut, too.

"Neither of you _care_ ," she said in a mocking tone. "You walk around thinking and doing and saying all kinds of shit while she and I are here stuck at your beck and call. Or your will. Mick, you do want this cure-but what if I don't want to give my blood. Are you any better or safer than he?"

Both Mick and I turned toward her, but the strangest thing happened. I couldn't see her.

"Fucking goddammit," I moaned. My entire body sagged with contempt. "Great, just great."

"Mick look troubled, "I didn't realize-"

"It's her. She will bait you all night."

Mick stared around the room, but it was evident that Ryan didn't want to be found. It spoke volumes to the distance between us now. I couldn't even feel the tendril of that electric hum I so missed. Nothing had ever made me feel more alive, and connected, than the Ryan I had met months ago.

Beth sighed and looked down at her coat, and I had to wonder if that is how she really felt. She peered up at me a second later confirming as much. "What is she?"

"These vampires bred the women of my and Ryan's line, to men from the French Royal line. They used human women like you also to further their human line. It is how they get as powerful as they are. When someone like Ryan or I is turned, we are very strong. But she is more than I was. Effectively, Ryan is the fruit of their labors. They _cannot_ find her. We will cease to matter, and god know what else will happen. They feel above everything. Do you want to be an indentured servant?"

She shook her head no, "But a cure?"

It was surreal, I know. So I nodded, "Her blood with the herb, yes." My eyes slid to Mick, and then down. He'd just shot down his only chance also.

"Ryan is very spirited, despite a painful past."

Mick agreed, "We are going about this the wrong way."

Beth's eyes were wide with resolution. "I would feel pretty bad in her shoes also." She shook her head at me, "Show a little compassion."

"I tried, but all she does is mock me." I looked around, "She hates me."

"She is young," Beth reminded me with a smirk. "You do come over very strongly." She frowned almost talking to herself, "too strong. Very strong-"

" _I get it_ , blondie cakes. We all do. Enough of the 'I think Josef is a shit stick' talk for one minute." I sighed and reigned myself in. "That's just it," I said to them both without a care if Ryan was here or not. "She _may_ be older, but _not_ able to remember it. This witch," I said to Mick, "She puts Ryan under some spell. Ryan wasn't this way when I met her. It's not like I am trying to use her," I said to clarify my point. "I am not after a cure. Our blood had to have mixed in the cooler. I just want to get home. How are we going to get there now?"

Mick shrugged, "You think she is turning."

"Yes," I said and thought. "She was a pure hybrid. I just know what it is like to be in a similar place as she is now in." My eyes drifted to Mick. "He will torture and break her. Like you, I want to protect her for my own reasons."

He looked away knowing that was why I had taken him under my wing also. Sure, great. I'm a softy, and look how it bit you in the ass, I thought dismayed. Literally, I shook myself. Not into hippie style, I thought again to reaffirm who I was. It was difficult being out in the middle of the playing field.

"Force is not the way, Josef." Mick changed tunes then. "I will call you," he said a little darker than I liked. He was mid turn when I looked up. We'd had our issues, but this seemed to be a problem we'd have to work through.

He shook his head, but kept his comments to himself. Good. Now, where to find someone you have no idea where they are.

 **Ryan**

He was a full on tirade of information there. Somehow, it wasn't enough to keep me here. I'd been fighting this thing inside me for hours, and it weighed me down. Just being near him made me want to both kill him and jump his bones. For some unknown reason, I needed to get out. I slipped between Beth and Mick as they exited the door, and no one was the wiser-thank god. Only one person could answer my questions and I wasn't sure I could trust her. I stood there and looked at Josef for a moment before Mick closed the door. He wouldn't give me answers. They shared a look, not sure what that meant, but I headed out.

Where I even start, I thought to myself, I have no idea. I walked along the streets, the closing stores, and no one even batted an eye. I'd never felt as alone as I had these last few months. Could this be real? What was the connection between me and Josef that burned my blood with need and hate all rolled into one?

"The connection is fate," she said startling me. I took a large gulp of air and nearly screamed. She pulled me aside and hushed me.

"God!" I whisper-yelled when I saw her standing there. "Wait, you can see me?"

The woman named Clarissa nodded, "Indeed. I showed you how to develop your skill."

"Why are you following me and what is going on inside of me?"

"A war is happening." She remained quiet.

My eyes bugged out, "and…" I said waving a hand in a rolling manner at her to continue.

"You are from an ancient line of Druids," she began and I rolled my eyes. Not this again. "Child," she said and touched my arm. "Be calm, the vampire is right."

The vision came to me quickly then. My life as it was, my home, my family. All hidden away, but I saw it like it was yesterday.

I pulled myself away from her and slapped her hand from me, "Why?" My voice was demanding, my hair shook with the force of my words.

"The vampire is correct in all he has said." She said again. "You and he are a pair," she said as if looking for another word. "Bound."

"Bound?" what the fuck kind of answer was that? "Break this down simple," I said to her. She stared at me for a moment, and then her inner lightbulb thingy went off.

"You asked me to make you forget. You said it hurt too much."

"Greaaaaaat." I scoffed. The images from that vision made clearer sense. I'd viewed them, only they'd seemed more like a dream and more modern. How could I not remember that?

"You know I speak the truth," she said firmly.

"Why can't I remember, and how old am I really?" A chill ran through my body and I was afraid to know the truth. Could Josef be right about me seeming older?

"Older than your fated one. You saw him tortured and die. It hurt too much, but he came back. You stayed with me, and I nearly lost you both. But he was not the same after. His blood calls to yours. It is time, as you crave him, no?"

"My fated one?" I asked and stood taller. What was this horse shit?

She nodded brightly, "Yes, Josef."

Horse shit, indeed. Dammit to all hell.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Two chapters today! make sure you have the right one to read in the right order**

 **updated and made corrections**

* * *

 **Ryan**

Fated my ass. "He's a playboy."

She simply stared at me and then added, "He is your twin flame. Your souls are one."

I gaped at her hog-shit. What was this-the stone age? There were no words for this type of lunacy. Maybe he'd paid her to find and tell me this crap. A silence passed between us. "I don't love him. Hell, I don't even know him, and you are saying I am older than he?" This was the worse news ever. So he was right, and _I_ looked like a fool. Great.

"You do. Everything will pull you towards each other. The blood has mixed, and you are changing. It is better this way. It was the way of our people."

A small cry left my lips as I contemplated my state of existence. When tears filled my eyes, and threatened to flood my face, she said something else. "You are not undead. You are very much alive. You bring them alive. It is the magic in your blood. You are the answer to those who are stuck as these things."

I eyed her speculatively, "I'm a cure."

"No," she began hesitantly. "You cannot undo death. The herb makes it appear so, but it only lasts so long."

Well thank god for small things. Last option of fulling restoring morality would end my life-or my freedom. I considered her, a little confused now. So I stated, "You are French."

"Yes," she nodded.

"You are a witch?"

"No," she said coming closer. Her entire visage changed, and I saw a woman who looked like the woman in my dream. Or past. My head cocked to the side. "What is this?" Startled, I shook and stepped back from her.

Her face was lovely, but I felt like I didn't trust her anymore. Why couldn't anyone I knew be-oh I don't know- _normal_? For fucks sake! Even her skin has changed color. "Your specific family line didn't age like the rest of the humans. This is why we were most sought. Josef's line were strong, skin like…" she paused looking for the right word.

"I get it," I said and sighed. "Who made vampires?"

"We no longer know where the truth lies. It's been tainted and rewritten by those that have conquered lands and civilizations. It is history, as you say."

Moving along. Some of this was redundant information. "Were they always undead?"

She smiled at me, "I cannot be sure, but perhaps not." Man her teeth were white. It reminded me of a commercial as it was freakishly out of place. "Magic is not 'pagan'. It is so much more. This is why in history, everything overlaps. It seems the…same. Similar. Our line is one of the oldest."

"Our," I said and narrowed my eyes. In my mind, I was arranging the curse words and meanings to say to her. There was no 'our'. Maybe my shit or freak factor had taken a crap because I suddenly felt irritated. Bitch would be a better word, I told myself. I mean, who did she think she was? I lean back and looked around us. If there was a god, so help me, I thought he hated me. We were in some ally way, and it was almost funny to me that I'm learning about dangers in a dangerous spot. "Will I ever remember?" Nope, no common sense today, I thought. Why was I still here?

"When you are ready to," she said to me. After a moment, she looked at me again in that strange irritating way she had started to. I mean really looked at me and seemed sad.

I rolled my eyes and jutted out my hip with my inner annoyance. It was just that this all seemed too convenient, or played out to well. "Are you the real witch from earlier?" You've lost your damned mind, Ryan. That's it. Kah-put.

She smiled again, "no."

Great, why was she smiling so much? More games. " _So_ who are you?" my hand splayed out.

She looked down, and I saw a flash of a memory of her doing this same thing, only she was a little younger. It was my turn to shut up. My eyes went wide, but she wanted to say something.

"Clarissa is trying to track you. You must _mix_ with Josef so she cannot do that. She took you from my arms as a child. It was better you remembered me as dead." her eyes darted around as if looking for hidden shadows. "I have never been far from you, but I couldn't be close."

I thought back to the street where I first saw her, "that was you."

She nodded. "I am your mother, but I am barren now. It is safer now." She studied the exit to the alley. "Clarissa looks like the form I took. You will know by her eyes. Do not trust that visage if you see it again."

My eyes scanned her and I looked nothing like her. I decided I must look like my father, that is if she was telling the truth in all of this shenanigans. I hated my life, "My hair and stuff doesn't look like the guy from the memory," I said slowly.

"I was taken by the old one. He would have you for his son-the one with a black hole of hell for an eye. He is an evil man. They all are. Josef can smell them. They will reek of death beyond those you travel with."

"He made Josef." There I said it. "And wouldn't he be a relative?" I made a grossed out face.

"It's common with Royals. We have hidden ourselves well, but we cannot much longer. You and Josef are one. You need to…complete this."

Hey now, "I don't want vampire babies." My eyes bulged and I waved my hands emphatically.

She looked sad again, "you stabbed your…" she waved a hand low on my belly. I lifted my shirt and look down, and I saw the marks I never saw before. I looked up questioningly. "What is this?" Random shit started to appear on my body.

"You wanted to remember, and you did. You hide, as is your ability to do so. When you accept the truth, it will become apparent. You _loved_ that boy," she finished. "I had not the heart to tell your father I was with child, and that it was not his own. I'd escaped, you see. But he found me again. He killed them all. You dream of this, no?"

I decided to not answer that, "So I cannot see the truth?"

"Your skill is to hide from sight and from yourself. It pained you to such a degree," she said and covered her face. "No one could comfort you. It was hard when we lose our other half. It is rare to find them, and it breaks us. When he was reborn, you came back to us. But you were not the same. You forgot everything. Like a voided husk, you retreated into yourself until you became this other person."

"So what I am feeling…"

"…Is real. It is meant to happen between you both. It will grow stronger as will you both. It comes from history and from love, Ryan."

I make a face, and lifted my lip like Elvis. "He sleeps with women-it's gross." Yay, no weirder than standing here looking at a woman who is your mom, I told myself. She didn't seem motherly, just broken. Reality has just not sunk in. "What was my name?"

She shook her head.

"You don't remember?" My voiced was laced with sarcasm. "Seriously."

"I do, but you must remember yourself. Josef has an emptiness only you can fill. He has not taken a female-even to feed-since he's met you, right?" She covered her face with a hood. I stared at her knowing she had finished what she needed to say. "You cannot become like he is. He is undead. You need to wake up his soul. As a vampire ages, he loses touch, and he smells of his death. That touch is something only you can ignite. It is your other gift, and it is stronger now. Just remember that. They will still want you for the cure you provide them. They will kill your friends when they learn you cannot bare them a child."

So I can't have kids, I thought. Hmm, never thought about it before, but I was glad I did that. It made me feel more like myself, and that my choices lined up. Before I knew it, I looked up, and she is gone. I waited for a long while listening to the sounds of the city and contemplated what she'd said. I don't love this man, I think again to myself.

Then I thought about Mick and Beth-especially Beth. She seemed a little whiny or like she could cry at any second, but she was a good person. Yet, there was a strength in her, and I could see why Mick was drawn to her. Part of me just wanted to eliminate the possibility of her and Josef having to sleep together. Yes, I have to process these feelings before I go mad. Fuck him, I said to ease my unease. That's it Ryan, when it doubt, tell the world to fuck itself.

Was I ever human? Maybe more than I am now.

I wondered a little about Mick. He took care of her for her whole life. That was something amazing. I couldn't smell vampires-thank God for that! My lip twitched, and I let myself smile. It was nice to know that he does love her. Perhaps he needed to make a choice like I had to once. Even if she was the only vampire he made, I could only hope that what this woman said could help us all ,if we made it.

So I had some choices to make. I can face this crap, and do something, or I can just forget it ever happened. I knew I couldn't change overnight, but the urge to fight was strong in me. There was another side to me, and it was just …me. The _real_ me. I thought about the choices I'd made, and how they align, and that does give me comfort. I will not lose myself-well I hope I won't. Did it even matter if 'Ryan' wasn't real? I certainly felt real.

One step at a time, then.

 **Josef**

I heard the handle jiggle, and I was there before it even opened. When I saw who was there, I paused, shocked. So many thoughts riddled my brain – _yes she came back_ \- and yet I do not want to speak. I hated how my body responded to her nearness. She seemed tired, but more at ease. Maybe I did come on too strongly. Why do I care?

"Do you remember your life before all of this?" she asked me.

"Some," I said briefly eying her carefully. Will she explode if I answer wrongly? This girl was like a bomb ready to burst at any moment. "There are parts that are just blocked out, but that is time."

"Vampires have magic in them, they don't keep memories like humans do. Er, they lose touch and then they start to smell."

Well, that was a thing. I shrugged, "So you accept it then?"

She sighed, "I don't know what to think really. But I am not the same as I was." She looked up to the ceiling thinking. "My mother…" she paused choosing her words. "She said the old one is my father." I watched Ryan swallow harshly. "They didn't know about me because she ran from them and didn't tell my dad or dads. She did say that a woman took me from her. Clarissa."

I lifted a brow, "when did you learn this?"

"She was dressed like that woman on the road, and then she changed. She was the one from the car, but the actual one is tracking us. She said I had to do things to stop her." She sighed, "she said Clarissa looks like that woman and to not trust the face next time."

"I was right then," I thought and said. "What things? And you just talked to this woman because," I asked drawing out the word. I lifted a brow at her, but she looked at me shyly.

"Don't patronize me," she griped and a shadow crossed her face. Ryan decided to push past me. "It's a lot to take in."

Sure it is, kid. "Your mother would have been dead-"

"She made it seem so." She sagged then, "I remembered her, but my memory was tampered with."

"By who," I ask and closed the door. I followed her like a damned trained puppy.

"Me," she finished when I stopped in front of her. She held her hand out.

"I need the phone, I want to call Mick."

My fingers went numb, "Why?" I said it like a growl, but I couldn't help it when she was near. She was mine.

"Give it to me or I will leave for good."

for Christ sake, I thought annoyed. I felt that rage building again, or jealousy, and quickly gave he ra blank face. Yes, definitely. As I stood there, I could tell something was bothering her deeply. So I obliged her this time. I pulled up Mick on my favorites and handed it to her. I crossed my arms as she hit send on the phone and the ringer came on. He picked up.

"Josef," Mick began. "Not a good time."

"No it's Ryan," she said. "Look, you should put me on speaker."

There was rattling as he shuffled the phone to tap speaker, and then he said, "Ok."

"Beth, let the man turn you, and if we all live through this shit, I will try to help you guys." Her eyes looked at me sideways, "I have a bad feeling that it's going to get…worse."

Now I am surprised. This was a one-eighty from earlier.

Beth answered her, "OK Ryan." They are talking softly, but she cannot hear them like I can. I heard the car pull over, and then it shut off. They are going to a motel half a mile back.

Good. _Finally_.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch, but this would be better. At least you have one another to rely on. And I cannot have kids so I am not fertile. I was," she paused, "but I made it so I cannot be bred. Josef was right about a few things, but until I can remember more, this is all I have to go on." She looked at me then, "I am still part of the cure, so there is that. It is better we stay separated. I am being tracked."

I looked at her and gaped. Why hadn't she told me this before? I stopped listening and packed our things. It was safer to move. NOW.

As i did that, I said, "Tell him plan C, and to call the third burner phone. I'll get his number from it later."

She told them and I was frantic as I rushed to finish. Then the call ended and she stood watching me.

"What?" I asked her. It's the calmest I'd been. She didn't look happy-actually downright terrified. I stopped moving and stood before her. The way she watched me was very-how do I put it-personal. It was like she was looking for something before she nodded and shrugged. "What?" I asked her again.

"We can stop them from tracking us," her voice said.

"OK, how?"

She looked at everything but me, "We have to share blood or something." Her hand tapped her leg as a nervous twitch came over her.

I wanted to make a comment about 'if you wanted me, you just have to ask and not play games', but I could see she didn't really want to be bitten. It was crazy thing, I thought to myself. Most women desire-beg-for it. Not the one I want, of course. That would change, however, when we got closer. There was no way in hell we wouldn't.

I felt my cock twitch, but I still wanted her the way we were before. I wanted the girl that saved me, that made my blood burn in lust, not aggravation.

So I warned her, "You have to let your guard down."

"Not gonna happen. For you this is a thrill. For me, its survival." she made a claw hand, "I am not food."

She had no idea how wrong she was. I've done things to the point I don't recognize myself anymore, I thought bitterly. After Sarah, I shut that side of myself off. It struck me that she was trying, and I noticed I was being an ass about it. Had she just offered herself?

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm at my wits end."

"Tired?" She asked me shaken.

I nodded and looked around, "But we can't stay and daylight is coming."

"I'll drive," she offered.

Well damn. This may not be totally bad. But there was something we have to do before we move again, and I was alert as I considered what I was going to be allowed to have.

Her scent washed over me; fear and excitement. I knew it, but remained passive as I could. Trust, then, little girl.

When she wouldn't look at me, I took her chin in my hand and turned her eyes up to me.

"If that's what it will take, then we should." I sighed calming some. "I'm running out of phones with all these damn changes too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Two chapters today! make sure you have the right one to read in the right order**

 **-5/10/16 made some corrections and re-uploaded. Tenses were wrong in too many places. Added a few things, but not much.**

* * *

 **Ryan**

He looked at me with all the caution he could muster. I wanted to laugh, but I didn't. We were getting along for once, and we were both tired. I finished packing my things, and I waited for him. It was kind of neat to watch him move, and I wonder what we had experienced in our lives _before_.

Ha. _Josef's little human_ was older than he is.

He thought I'd be his human, but I'm not, was I? Was I ever? I sighed heavily and he looked back at me. There is a slight smile on his lips, and I thought he reminded me of a young boy. It was weird considering what he was, and how I viewed him. "Why are you feeding on men only?"

He looked away quickly, and then up to the wall as he zipped his bag up. "I don't know. Maybe it's the playboy thing you always mention."

"Desperate?" I rolled my eyes at that. "You have a thing for men?" I smiled because I couldn't help but bait him. He turned almost with a grim face, but stopped when he saw my grin.

"You just can't stop can you?" He actually smiled back and shook his head, and then it fell away to a seriousness I was not sure what to make of.

"Baiting you?" I snorted, "No, sorry. I 'live to annoy', as you put it."

"Hmm." He said. "Right." He clasped his hands in front of himself and stood taller. After a second, his face went slack and he looked unsure. Then he moved the bags toward the door. My guess was that he was trying to buy time. For what, who knew?

I touched his arm as he passed by me. It was on his way back, "if it bothers you that much, I'll stop." Of course, I meant that.

"Would you?" He asked sarcastically, but in good humor. Maybe he thought I was incapable of it. His eyes searched mine and then lingered on my hand on his arm.

My grin broadened, and it is like I've known him forever. That feeling both annoyed and terrified me at the same time. I wanted something, but I didn't know what it was. It's like my blood sang when he was near, or something corny like that.

I swallowed as we continued to stare at one another. He eyed my lips, and then his gaze fell on mine. Maybe it was the desperation, but I knew it was unusual for him to go so long either out of his element, or without women. Good. It's probably the look he's given a thousand females. I didn't like how that felt, and my smile waned. Some women didn't care, but others like me, were more the conservative type. "Consider that done for now," I said and pull backwards while I licked my suddenly dry lips. It bothered me that he's had so many, and that it was so easy for him. Typical rich boy without any major cares in the world. They seldom gave a shit, but there were good men out there. Money had a way with people and morals, though.

"What are you thinking about," he asked me curiously. He noted my move, but had said nothing.

I moved away from him some more, and close the last open dresser door. I didn't want my heart to break again. It was like something inside of me waited and yearned for him in a way few other had for me. He's had servants too long, you could tell by how messy or lazy he was. I close the drawer with my hip, and I stood there unsure of myself. Then I felt him walk up behind me.

He was so close, but he didn't touch me. I looked up into the mirror and saw him just over my shoulder. I couldn't read _that_ expression, but I saw his chest move up and down more than normal. I loved the effect I had on him, but I also thought games were not my thing. Men like him played them on a whim. I was not stupid enough to know I was 'the one'. It was better to keep my distance until this was all settled for the four of us.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly. It seemed almost genuine, but then I had that feeling that nagged me when he was near. Like he would say or do anything to get what he wanted. I had to stop this nonsense before it started.

Despite everything, nothing would work. That insistent nag of lust or longing only pulsed through my body with a deepened fervor. That tendril of emotion rocketed off me with his nearness. I shut my eyes and I felt myself shiver in response to it, or him. He laid a hand over my arm, all while watching my face, and I just fell towards him and opened my eyes. No longer breathing, I saw a separation in his eyes, and it frightened me a little. Hell, my response to this man was almost animistic.

Logic? What is logic, I thought with a rapid growing fear.

My damned nipples responded to that look- _hunger_ -my mind filled in for me. I want him to bite me, I realized. I was both sickened and excited by this revelation. God, I really hated how I felt.

He sniffed my hair, and I felt a pang in my lower region. God dammit, I thought to myself. I almost pushed away from him-because I didn't like him and nothing had changed since my talk with the woman and now. Where is your reason? I asked myself. Part of me just _knew_ , and I felt helpless against my body. His hand trailed down my arm further and rested on my wrist. I lowered my head, shaking breath and all, as I watched.

"Your pulse is racing," he said to my reflection. He liked it. I could even make out the outline of what I think were fangs, and I nearly fell forward.

"Why do I feel this way?" I have to know. Wake up Ryan!

"What way? Turned on?" He asked me plainly. He had a hint of a smile there. Of course he did, the little slut.

I could see his want, and my own eyes were conflicted. I can't read my own expressions, dammit. Who is that girl staring at me. I almost wanted to punch my reflection in the mirror, but what good would that do?

His mouth rested near my ear and he said, "Why are you _fighting_ this?"

"Not all of us just drop into bed with people," I murmured back with no malice in my tone. "What can you possibly hope to satiate that you haven't already?"

"You are changing," he murmured also. "I can see it, but it's not the same as a vampire changes."

"Not the same?" I ask baffled. What the hell did he mean? I turned around on him then with a questioning look.

He watched me, no hint of the earlier playfulness. He was being careful to not provoke me, thank god. I'm not a fool, I knew he wanted to be closer to me. _In_ me, by the look on his face. My own face flushed as I felt a gush from below, and a live wire thrum through every place he's touched. Seriously, all he'd done was stroke my pulse at my wrist.

I knew he can smell the change by the way his eyes tightened and the way his breath caught. Regardless, he remained in control, and it made me feel weaker somehow. I knew I loved control, but this was something new. It turned me on further, because he _could_ control it. I hadn't expected that at all.

 **Josef**

She looked ready to run, I thought to myself. Her pulse was raging at my fingertips, and the scent of her desire coursed through my veins. I'm not imagining this, I told myself, but I it steady. I wanted to taste her. I knew what she said to Mick, and something about being tracked. Deep down, I know she would like it, but just that alone may drive her further away from all the progress we'd just made.

I'd never had issues with sexuality, but there was a double standard for women. I'd not seen a conservative woman in some time, especially one as strong as she was. In her stare alone, I could see the war raging between mind and body. This had to be her move.

I'm in control here, I told myself. She seemed to like and respond to it, but I remained still waiting for her to tell me just how. Was it my control of myself, or did she like to be led? Lust was evident from her expression, but she seemed to reign it in and struggle against it. This was a place and a thing I understood. However, Ryan was not. And I knew from experience that not all women could just _give_ themselves. Fuck, I'm going to die. Normally, it wouldn't be an issue for me, but it was now. I was not letting her leave. If Mick thought I was possessive of Simone, he would get a laugh at this.

I had fed on men, because I meant it, I knew it would bother her. I wanted _only_ her which was new for me. If I saw a female neck, I thought of hers. I'd kill them, I know I would, and drink them dry. I'd been fuming that she'd called Mick and told him this new information while I had to _listen_. I was not accustomed to being the back burner. Beth had a nasty habit of blaming me for things also. Well, I thought dismissively, she came around afterward. I still remembered when she'd asked me for help with disposing of Mick's paparazzi problem.

But Ryan was acting out of her element. And was it not strange she _just_ talked to this woman she _just_ happened to meet? But the woman must have said something, because Ryan was different. Palpably, I could say.

Before I got overly upset, I had to remind myself that she didn't understand my nature. I was jealous, as Mick had pointed out before. I wanted to hear the news first, but that would not work. I was in the clear NO department with this girl. I had to earn her trust, but I felt starved. She left me so empty and wanton. Go figure. I smiled slightly to myself at the last thought.

She hadn't moved away from me yet. There was a start. She'd turned to look up at me, but our bodies were dangerously close.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her to ease her tension.

Her eyes darted to mine and I knew exactly what she wanted. However, there are other pleasurable ways to enjoy one another. I was going to show her, and make her crave me to the point she couldn't resist. To me, it was ironic, but what the hell. A vampire bite was more intimate than sex ever could be. Sharing my blood with her, and not turning her, would only add to the erotic tension she felt. It was rare, but it had been done with our kind. Distantly, I pondered how much blood had mixed the night we were in the freezer. It had been enough to make her start and change-whatever that was.

"I…er… um. Nothing," she finished frazzled.

I smelled her hair, and closed my eyes as I relaxed into her. Instantly, my lips were drawn to her neck, and I kissed there as I pulled her soft locks aside. But then I drew back, and I watched her for any hesitance. I'd wanted this for what seemed like forever, and now was not the time to step wrongly. My eyes met hers in the mirror, and I tilted her head back and to the side as she breathed unevenly. Still, she hadn't stopped me yet. Of course, I waited for it.

God, all I wanted to do was bend her over and slake our mutual lust, but instead, I placed my lips back on her rapid heartbeat at her throat and licked. She shuddered instantly and lost her balance. Within seconds, I embraced her to hold her up while I continued. I grew more aggressive, the less she resisted me, and she fell into her lust, pulling at my hair.

Then she turned back toward the mirror and stared me down almost like someone else.

It was too much, and it was time. I bit quickly, and her back arched as she hissed in a breath. " _Josef_ …" she muttered both fearful and with a deep longing. All thoughts fled as I lost myself in the moment I had been dying months for.

Of course she coiled, but I put my arm across her breasts to hold her to me. I watched her from the mirror and paused to reassure her. Both her hands grabbed my arm, and I moaned softly-helplessly-as she pressed on me.

Then I sucked greedily.

She bucked in my arms, and moaned loudly with a slight shrill to her voice. I couldn't help but to moan into her throat where I tasted the most exquisite blood I think I'd ever tasted. It made me feel alive in an entirely new way. My sight, my hearing all increased in potency almost immediately. My cock jerked to her every sound, her moans were soft as I eased into a more gentle lick. It was something powerful in this moment; I sense my blood in hers, and I knew I was correct. We'd somehow bonded on a level where she was somehow _more_.

All too soon it is over, and I licked the wound. Each time I did, she jerked in a type of post orgasmic state. Despite the blood loss, she was beat red from embarrassment the moment she came to herself. I gently let her go, and whispered in her ear, "thank you." Fuck that, I thought almost violently. However, I had to ease her fears about me, what I could do, and what I wanted. Perhaps she would be more willing next time as I had been gentle to her. Dammit, it took almost everything I'd had to control myself.

She blinked several times and leaned onto the dresser for support. No words were spoken after that, but the blush remained firmly on her face. She wouldn't even meet my eyes, yet she seemed calmer. I smile softly at her, as to not stir her ire or make her regret what she's done. I knew she could see out of the corners of her eyes, and I wanted to do this again. Steady boy, I reminded myself. My libido was not happy.

I turned to her after a moment, and she did look up to me. "You need to take some from me. It won't make you a vampire."

I saw hesitation, but she made herself taller. "OK," she said to me. "Are you sure it won't?"

I nodded again and watched her for any sign of distress. Raising my wrist, I bit into it gently, and not too deeply, so she could feed from me and regain her strength. The look in her eyes reminded me of a hungry childe, and I had to hold myself in check. I offered it to her, and she stared at it for a moment. I could see the inner animal come to life, and brought it to her lips. She was still in denial, so I help us along and put it under her mouth. "Drink."

Her lips touched my skin, and I was on fire. I tried not to tremble, but was pointless. It was like enduring an ongoing orgasm and who could keep quiet during one of those? This was reminiscent of two vampires sharing one another, more so than me with a human. I'd changed a few in my days, so I knew the difference. When her tongue joined in, I rested my head over hers. She made hungry wanton sounds as she drank from me. There was a fire building between us, and I felt something snap.

Her body pressed against mine, and I knew she could feel just how excited I was. I want-no I _needed_ -her to touch me. No sooner had I thought it, I felt her hand sliding against me. No matter how quiet I've tried to be, I couldn't help but draw out my moan.

Suddenly, that dam that she held in place burst open, and that live wire acted as it would when it'd hit water. The urge to touch her pussy grated on me. I could smell her desire here and now. The need to fill her almost won. My hand found her though her clothing, and I rubbed her the same as she did me.

And then it's over, and she pushed me away. "Stop," she almost cried, and I raised my hands to show her I was in control as I backed away.

Ryan was going to be the end of me.


End file.
